Moonlight and Starlight
by Tsuki Aquarius Hanju
Summary: Takes place almost right after STARS and predominantly in HBP. It turns out that Mamoru isn't really Endymion, So Chibiusa has to drag the girls as well as the Starlights to Hogwarts to find him. But the Starlights have their on agenda. Rated M for ch 1.
1. The False Love and True Love

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, as they are both copywritten by their creators and I really can't afford the legal fees should I have my butt sued off. Besides, nothing beats the original.

Because of the effect that I wanted, this is going to have aspects of both the _Stars_ manga and anime; i.e. Galaxia does return the Starseeds to their respectful owners, but Sailor Moon does plunge herself into the Galaxy Cauldron, and the Starlights do take on male bodies while on Earth, and are pop-stars, but they did die before Sailor Kakyuu did. Also, up until the release of HP 7, I believed that it took place around the 21st century. Thus, as this is a fanfiction, I shall have _Stars_ and _HP_ share the same time period, as is often done in these crossovers, but it shall be between 2001 (book 1) and 2007 (book 7). (Yes, I already know that they actually took place around the same period, But if I were to keep them in accordance to their cannons, then Usagi would have become Sailor Moon in about 1993, which would have made her a year or two older then Harry. Besides the age gap, there are also things that I wanted to use in this HP/SM world that I wanted to use that didn't exist during that time period (High-speed internet, MP3 players, etc), so in order to make room for these things as well as a few other things, both Sailor Moon and Harry Potter will exist in the early 21st century, and will be born in the year 1990 rather then the 1980s). This'll mean that Usagi will be turning 16 as the story starts.

Also, there's gonna be a new level of Sailor Moon entered into here, which was inspired by another person's fanfiction, so credit for the title of this level of Sailor goes to whomever that is (I can't remember which fanfiction that was, so I can't properly give credit to said writer….Sorry!! Please don't hate me!!) Her appearance and attacks are cannon and original, as well as her new outfit. Oh, and I'm gonna change some crucial events that took place in the novel, in order for this to kind of make sense. For those of you who hate butchers, Gomenesai!!

* * *

Chapter 1

The False Love and True Love

(June 18th, 2006)

Usagi woke up in her soft pink sheets as the glow of the rising sun shined sweetly upon her face. At first, she was very much reluctant to stir from her warm cocoon of comfort, until….

"Usagi-Chan!" yelled Luna, pouncing upon her princess's face. Usagi emitted a muffled scream, and then shot herself into a sitting position.

"LUNA-CHAN!!" Yelled Usagi as said black cat leapt off her face.

"It's nice to see you back with us, Usagi-Chan," said Luna, "Especially since your going to be late for school again if you don't hurry."

"Usagi-Chan!" came a voice from outside. From the window, three girls, one being a tall brunette holding a box wrapped in a blue moon and star patterned kerchief, one with short blue hair reading a rather large textbook, and the last one had light blond hair that was partially drawn up in a red bow. It was the blonde who had called for their friend.

"Don't worry about breakfast, Usagi-Chan," said the brunette, holding the wrapped box out for Usagi to see from her window. "We've got you covered!"

"NANI?! I'll be right there!" Usagi cried as she sprang out from under her covers, put on her uniform, replaced her brooch in the center of the tie, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and dashed downstairs, through the kitchen, and out the door. This was all achieved in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"Some things never change, do they?" asked Luna as she leapt from the open window to the tree, watching the girls walk off.

"They certainly don't," said a male voice as her counterpart, Artemis, joined her on her branch.

"It's almost as if the incident with Galaxia had never happened at all," Luna sighed as she and Artemis watched the girls head in the direction of their school. Indeed, everything returned to normal after the battle against Chaos. The last thing that Usagi remembered was talking to Guardian Cosmos, saying that she wished to return to her old life with her friends. She then remembered a flash of multi-colored light, then waking up in her own bed, everything returning to normal. Mamoru had decided to stay in Japan for a while, but for some reason, couldn't remember what had happened. All that he could recall was the flight suddenly being stopped, but Usagi was too happy to care whether or not he remembered getting his Starseed taken. Since the battle, the both of them were busy with their school work, Mamoru more so with his new job. The outer Senshi, on the other hand- particularly young Hotaru- did notice something more drastic in Mamoru's behavior whenever the collage student came in contact with her, which was rare. The child shared this hunch with Luna on Usagi's last visit to the Tomoe residency, but Luna had to put it aside for now, as there was finally some form of peace in the lives of all who were involved with the Galaxia incident. Besides, Luna had already come to the conclusion that the outer Senshi were almost too cautious, although this did make Luna a bit unsettled whenever she was around Mamoru.

"Arigato, Mako-Chan!" said Usagi as she unwrapped the parcel to reveal a delicious yet compact breakfast.

"Don't worry about it," said Makoto, the brunette being addressed. Usagi started demolishing the box's contents.

"We'd better hurry up if we don't want to be too late," said the blue haired one, looking up from her text book.

"Don't worry about it, Ami-Chan," said Makoto as they started running, Usagi stuffing her face as they went. "We'll take a short-cut through here, and be there in no time."

They managed to arrive at the school campus right as the bell rang, signaling that class was going to start soon. Usagi gobbled down the last few bites of her meal, right as their other blonde friend looked up at a point just a foot or two above their heads. She stopped to stare at it.

"What's wrong, Minako-Chan?" asked Ami, then her attention, as well as Makoto's, was grabbed by what Minako was looking at. It was a small pink cloud that was swirling itself into existence, and then…_Poof!_ It became a pink envelope with a heart sticker with an upturned crescent in the center. Usagi, who didn't notice that her friends were no longer fallowing her to class, was smacked on the top of the head with one of the envelope's sharp corners.

"Oww!" yelled the odangoed rabbit as she looked up to see what had suddenly caused the pain. The letter drifted down to the ground, and Ami, who was closest besides Usagi, picked it up.

"It's for you," Ami said as she handed it over to Usagi.

"Nani?" said Usagi as she accepted the letter. She recognized the crescent-within-the-heart sticker.

"It's from Neo-Queen Serenity," she replied. Then the warning bell sounded.

"Open the letter later, Usagi-Chan," said Ami and all three of them dashed into class right before the final bell.

Usagi was bored stiff from having to sit in classes, and actually tried to take notes in math (and failed miserably), but was anxious to see the contents of the letter. Usagi was thanking every divine deity she could think of when the bell rang for lunch. She, Ami, Makoto, and Minako decided to have their meal on the roof, as it was more secluded from the rest of the student body then the rest of campus.

"Well?" asked Minako in excitement, "What does it say, Usagi-Chan?"

"Let me read it first, Minako-Chan!" said Usagi as she pealed open the envelope. It was a bit short, but she still gave a squeal of glee when she read it.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked as all three comrades leaned over Usagi's shoulder. Ami read the note aloud.

"_Dear Sailor Moon and Senshi,_

_How is everything back in the 21__st__ century? I hope that this letter finds you during a period of peace._"

"If she had only sent this last week," said Makoto, "Then this would have come in the midst of our battle with Galaxia."

Ami continued reading the note, as if she wasn't interrupted.

"_There has been an interesting development that may require some attention, so I am sending Small Lady over to your time, until the matter is dealt with. She will arrive at the lake this evening at sunset._

_Best of luck to you girls, and keep a close eye on her._

_Sincerely,_

_Neo-Queen Serenity._"

"Chibiusa's coming tomorrow?" said Minako in excitement.

"Wow!" said Makoto, straightening up. "The last time we saw her was after our last scuffle with Nehellenia."

"Isn't this exciting, Usagi-Chan?" said Ami, turning to their leader. "Usagi-Chan?"

The group stopped to stare at Usagi, who was holding the letter still in front of her, her face hidden under her bangs.

"Is something the matter, Usagi-Chan?" said Minako; all three of them looked worried at the rabbit. Then she started trembling, and…

"Chibiusa's coming back!" she shouted, jumping high and punching the air with the letter, "I can't wait to tell Mamo-Chan! She's coming home!" and Usagi skipped back into the classroom while the others sweat-dropped as they stared at where their leader went.

"I guess that she must really be happy about seeing Chibiusa-Chan again," said Minako.

"Well," said Ami as she too stood up, "when Mamoru-San's Starseed was stolen by Galaxia, Chibiusa ceased to exist for a short period of time, so she ended up loosing two people she cared about at once."

"Yeah," said Makoto. "When you put it that way, I can't even imagine what it must have been like for Usagi-Chan. I mean, if I lost my love and my child at the same time, I don't know what I'd do."

The rest of Usagi's day was a blur until the bell signaling the end of class finally tolled. All four girls immediately rushed to the Crown, meeting up with their other friend, Rei, and then heading straight for Mamoru Chiba's apartment. Along the way, Rei called the Tomoe residence to tell their other friend, Hotaru, about Chibiusa's arrival, as well as their friends Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Rei had just hung up with the two when they arrived at the apartment.

"Mamo-Chan!" called Usagi, ringing the doorbell repetitively. "I know that you're in there, since you won't have class for another hour! I've got something to te-"

The door finally opened, but instead of Usagi's Mamo-Chan, it was a woman whom Usagi didn't know. All five girls gasped in shock.

The stranger was obviously older then the other girls, probably in her early twenties, with longish black hair that partially came into her face, as if she just did something strenuous. She also had dark, narrow eyes, and was wearing only a sweater and some black panties. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra under that sweater, and Usagi immediately recognized who the owner of the sweater was.

"Why are you wearing Mamo-Chan's sweater?" Usagi asked, afraid of the answer, but eyes glaring angrily at the intruder. The other girls gave the same glares toward this person.

"Mamo-Chan?" asked the girl, who at first seemed confused. Then she started laughing, obviously at the new guests. "Dang! How did you come up with such a crappy nickname?"

"What's going on out there, Sumomo-Chan?" came Mamoru's voice from some room.

"Just a group of girl scouts," said the other girl, shrugging her shoulders and widening the door. "One of them called you 'Mamo-Chan,' can you believe it? Chiba-Sempai?"

The girls heard the sound of someone rushing, and Mamoru appeared from behind the door, still fastening on his pants. He wore nothing else.

Usagi couldn't believe what she just saw, and dashed down the hallway, passed the other girls. Mamoru fallowed suit, and the remainders stared after them.

"What in the world is his problem?" asked the stranger, before slamming the door in Ami's Rei's, Makoto's, and Minako's faces.

The distraught rabbit ran straight to the elevator, and started desperately pushing the button for the first floor. Unfortunately for her, Mamoru had made it in time just before the doors closed, stopping them with his hand.

"Usako," said Mamoru, panting after the chase, "Look, I can explain-"

"What's there to explain?!" cried Usagi, tears streaming down her face. "That there's a half-naked slut in your apartment, and that you just _happened _to be getting dressed with her in there with you?!"

"Hay!" said Mamoru, now getting ticked. "Don't call Sumomo a slut-!"

"Then what _should_ I call her?" Usagi retorted. "I noticed that she called you 'Sempai,' but I sincerely doubt that you two were having a bit of a study session, unless the lesson was anatomy!"

"It started out that way, yes," said Mamoru, now stepping into the elevator with her, "But you shouldn't go calling people things like 'slut,' especially with your track record!"

"What do you mean, 'track record'?!" Usagi shouted, now going from hurt to angry.

"Oh, let's see, there was that Seijuro Ginga, then Kou Seiya, and-,"

"Shut up!" Usagi shouted. "They may have expressed interest in me, but I've always remained faithful to you! Besides, you don't exactly have a good reputation yourself, what with Rei-Chan, Natsumi Ginga, and now this…this-!" Usagi couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Touché, Usako," said Mamoru, now sounding and acting smug. "I may have had one or two dealings while with you, but I must say that Sumomo does have a more agreeable attitude then yourself, and it doesn't matter who I'm with. Three guys by High School?" Mamoru laughed in a hurtful way. "Now who's the slut?"

There was a loud smack that seemed to echo throughout the area, as Usagi's hand made contact with Mamoru's face, leaving behind an angry red mark on his cheek.

"Don't call me 'Usako'! What the hell happened to my Mamo-Chan?! He never would have slept with random people! What about those years we spent together and cried over each other? Didn't any of that matter?! I felt as if I died inside when Galaxia killed you!!" screamed Usagi.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Mamoru. "Is this some weird fairy tale that _supposedly_ incorporated us?! You really are just a dumb bunny!"

Usagi couldn't believe her ears. Had he forgotten _everything_? About being Tuxedo Kamen, being Prince Endymion, and all of the heartache that their identities brought them? Did he forget about Usagi being Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice? Did he forget about their future in the 30th century, and their future child? Did he forget about their story that was almost two thousand years in the making? This was more then the Moon Princess could take.

"It's time you woke up from your fairy tales, Tsukino," Mamoru sneered. "Things like moon princesses and reincarnated lovers only exist in mythology and children's story books. Oh wait, I forgot. _You're still a child._ No wonder you never let me have that aspect of you. You're too _immature_."

Mamoru placed one hand by Usagi's head, preventing her escape, and reached out his other hand towards the trembling high schooler, feeling under her loose fuku shirt. When his hand made contact with Usagi's breast, she became paralyzed, afraid to move. Was he going to….?

"What's the matter, Usako?" he asked darkly, a sinister grin splitting his face. "Don't you want to know what it's like to do grown-up things?" He began to squeeze her, and she began to tremble violently. "You know, most high school girls would kill to have this opportunity to be with a collage student." He undid her bra with one hand. "Just be a good girl, now. You might actually like it…"

She screamed as Usagi felt the man's other hand reach under her skirt and began to pull off her undergarments, and pushed him away, utterly terrified.

"IYE!!" she screamed, pushing the button that would open the elevator doors franticly. As if from inside their minds, the four girls that came with Usagi to the complex, as well as Haruka (who was at a race), Michiru (who was rehearsing for a concert that was to be held that evening), Hotaru (who was just leaving school), and Setsuna (who was on her way to pick up Hotaru), heard her scream. Something was amiss, and they had a feeling what. Another person also heard her.

"This isn't right!" Usagi cried. "I decided to wait until I'm married before I start sleeping with people! Is _this_ what you wanted?!" The door finally opened "I thought that you would make the same decision! I thought you _loved_ me!!"

Mamoru glared at the girl. "I was willing to _show_ you what love is just a while ago. What's wrong? To _grown-up _for you? Your definition of love only exists in story books, Tsukino! It's time you woke up from your daydreams and realize that! If you want _any_ future with me, then I'd suggest that we continue from here!"

"You've just killed _any_ future we could have had, you…you snake!" The blonde cried, backing out of the elevator and turning to run. The man then reached out to the girl again, who wasn't quick enough to evade, and he grabbed her wrist, brought her away from the doors, and pinned her beneath him on the wall again. She could see the lust in his eyes as he proceeded with removing her cloths with one hand. The other restrained her arms above her head, making her unable to henshin or do anything else against him. He removed the brooch that was placed on her bow and threw it out of the elevator. He then undid the bow, and then lifted the blouse and bra until it was over her head. Her breasts were now visible for all to see. He touched and squeezed painfully, as he placed empty kisses over her neck and chest, even suckling on her skin. This was sick….

The sobs were now more then evident in her speech, and her shaking was now beyond that of fear and anger. "Iye!" she screamed again, kicking him as hard as she could in his gentiles. He stopped, grunted, then slumped; but didn't let go. "Iye Iye Iye Iye!! Not with you! Not anymore!! Tomede! TOMEDE!! LET ME GO!! IYE!!"

This touched Mamoru's last nerve. "Why you little…!" She continued to kick at him as she shouted, and he hit her as hard as he could. She went limp as the force of the blow sent a shockwave throughout her nervous system, but retained she consciousness as he unbuttoned her skirt. It fell to the floor at her feet. He then tried removing the last garment, and had just brought it down her thigh, leaving her whole body in nakedness, when she turned a dark glare at him and spit in his face.

He stopped undressing her, and was about to strike the angry rabbit, now helplessly pinned under him, when-

"Leave her alone!" came a shout from behind, as something pulled him off of Usagi by the shoulder, then punched him as hard as the person could, Usagi's brooch clasped in the fist that struck the collage student. Chiba finally released Usagi, and she took the opportunity to get away, past Chiba, glancing at her rescuer. The moment she saw the stranger, time seemed to slow down for a few seconds as she saw the face of Kou Seiya smile reassuringly at her from the side. Then Seiya's face hardened as he turned his attention back to Chiba.

Chiba crashed to the floor, and when he looked up to see Seiya, that only made him more ticked then ever, and he lunged at the young singer. But Seiya merely dodged it, and elbowed him hard in the spine. Chiba let out a yell of pain before he returned to the tiled floor, now unable to get up.

"I told you, Mamoru-San," said Seiya, hardened with hatred for the older male, "I told you to protect her. That also meant that if you ever did _anything_ to hurt her, I'd never forgive you."

"You bastard…" cursed Chiba as he tried to get up again.

"I'm doing my best right now to refrain myself from killing you," whispered Seiya dangerously in the man's ear, "Because I know that Odango would never forgive me for taking a life."

He then kicked Chiba in the ribs, making him grunt in pain.

"If you won't protect her," said Seiya, even more quietly then before, "Then stay the hell away from her."

The pony-tailed youth then stepped on the man on purpose, gathered Usagi's abandoned clothes, took Usagi by the shoulder, then directed her down the stairs, where the girls came rushing for their blond comrade. Her shirt and bra were only on her arms, and her underwear was on the verge of falling off. As they processed, Usagi tried shakily to redo her undergarments and fix her uniform, Seiya helping her somewhat by handing them to her, but trying not to look. Chiba didn't get any further then feeling her bosom and removing certain articles, but still…. She couldn't believe that the man whom she had loved for millennia had just tried to rape her….

"Are you alright, Odango?" Seiya asked gently as the other girls came into view. When they saw the disheveled and shaken girl, they surrounded their princess and her savior with fear and worry etched in every aspect of their composure.

"USAGI!" they yelled. All four of them could tell from the lopsided bow at the front of her uniform and the way that Usagi clutched her front and loosened skirt that she was trying to keep her garments from falling off. It didn't take much to surmise why she would be this way.

"What did he do?!" Minako asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Did he-?" Ami was afraid of the answer.

"He's _so_ going down if he did!" Motoko punched her hand in her usual threatening gesture as she glared up the stairs.

"I can't believe he would _dare _to do that!" Rei brought out an Ofuda scroll as an angry fire began to rage in her eyes.

They all started chammering about what they would do to Chiba, and brought out their transformation Star Brooches, when they heard…

"Iye. He's not worth it."

It was quiet, like the coo of a mourning dove, but it still resonated as though Usagi had shouted it. The girls brought their brooches down, and stared at their leader.

"Demo-!"

"Usagi-Chan-!"

"He-!"

"Mamoru-San-!"

"Tomede!!" Usagi cried, falling to her knees. She was trying desperately to remain composed and collected, but a girl who wears her heart on her sleeve can never stay composed and calm after an ordeal such as that. "P-please…" Usagi whispered, "Just… help me g-get these on…. I- I can't seem to do it r-right…." She broke down in silent tears. Her guardians looked at her with tears in their eyes as well, and helped re-dress Usagi as they left the building. They saw the red sports car that belonged to the Outers, with Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru in the passenger seats, and Haruka in the driver's seat. All four of them rushed out of the car towards the Inners and Seiya, who was a few steps behind the queue.

"Koneko!!" Haruka shouted, as she clasped Usagi's shoulders. "What happened?! What-!"

"Please," said Usagi, starring blankly at the floor, "Haruka-Chan, could you take me to the lake? It'll be sunset soon."

"But wha-!" continued Haruka, but she was stopped in mid sentence by her lover, Michiru, who gave the other girl the sad look that conveyed that silence and obedience would be better.

"Alright," she said, and she escorted Usagi to the sports car. Seiya watched as they drove away, wondering what was going through Odango's mind. Several moments of silence passed between the girls and the one man, when he broke the silence with…

"Why did she ask to go to the lake?"

The other Senshi looked at him, unsure of what to say. Seiya was never one to like being denied an answer to a question, so he whipped out a cell phone from a pocket, said something that the other girls couldn't hear well, and then hung up, turning his attention back to them.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to leave her alone after something like this," Seiya said.

"What happened?" asked Hotaru, but she was cut off as a large tour bus sped from out of nowhere and stopped right behind Seiya.

A silver-haired, green-eyed youth on the passenger's side popped out from the window, and shouted, "Hay! What's with the 911 tone if it's not you-know-what?!"

"Shut it, Yaten!" Seiya shouted as he opened the door to the tour bus. "Get in," he addressed to the other Senshi, who were surprised, but obeyed the command all the same. Seiya then turned his attention to the driver, a brunette young man who was the same age as Seiya and Yaten, and told him the destination. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the brunette, called Taiki, then put the gear back into drive and headed in the direction of the sports car. Seiya then explained to those who didn't know the entire story about the series of events that he witnessed in the elevator before putting a stop to it. All seven girls, if their dislike for their former male comrade wasn't intense enough, had an increased loathing for his actions. Even Taiki and Yaten, who would have normally chastised Seiya for getting involved, wanted to take a piece out of Chiba. Hotaru alone remained silent.

"We need to tell Luna and Artamis about this," said Minako as she brought out her wrist communicator. The Inners all agreed, and Minako relayed the events of earlier to her guardian cat. Luna, who was with Artamis, couldn't believe her ears when she heard what Mamoru tried to do to Usagi.

"That cannot be!" said Luna as her dark face came into view. "Endymion loved her with all her heart! How could he do something so…so-!"

"It's because he's no longer Endymion," came the quiet voice of the Soldier of Silence. Everyone's attention turned to the youngest Senshi present.

"What do you mean, Hotaru-Chan?" asked Artamis.

Hotaru was silent for a bit, then continued. "When we were brought back, I sensed a great change in his aura. He was still Mamoru, but the Starseed that he possesses is just a normal Starseed. Only the reincarnation of Prince Endymion has the Sailor Crystal of Earth, and he no longer has the Crystal, thus he is just an ordinary person. That is why he couldn't recall the events pertaining to the Sailor Scouts or his destiny."

"Hold on a moment!" said Rei, "I know that there was some alteration in his aura as well, but it still felt like Chiba Mamoru. Plus, I went out with him before Usagi-Chan, and the Mamoru I knew then wouldn't _ever_ have taken advantage of a girl the way he just did with Usagi. Are you saying that he had two separate souls or something?"

"It's an oversimplified way of saying it, Rei-Chan," said Hotaru, "But in essence, that is what I believe. A soul, as we see it, is composed of three basic components. The first component, a person's Pure Heart, which is a person's heart, or values; this the driving force of a personality, or who we are now. Pure Hearts represent our present. A Dream Mirror, the second component, dictates our decisions based on what our goals are in life. Dreams are the basis of personal goals, and thus represent our future. A Starseed, though, takes the passions of the Pure Heart, as well as the decisions reflected in the Dream Mirror, and records it as memory. When something dies, the Starseed is recycled in the Galaxy Cauldron, than is placed into a new vessel. The Starseed keeps the knowledge that it had received from its last form, but keeps it in a pocket within the subconscious. This is how everything is always in a cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. The three combined are what we call our souls. Life energy is just the spark of life that keeps our vessels operating while we live, also known as the essence of that person. However, with each cycle of death and rebirth, the individual will have only a replica of their Pure Heart, as the old one could only function in that particular existence, which means that the new Heart may or may not change due to their experiences and the way that they handle these experiences. They will have to build a new Dream Mirror within this lifetime, as their dreams and goals very from lifetime to lifetime as much as they very from stage in life to stage in life. So, it is fair to say that, even though a Starseed holds the record of every Pure Heart and Dream Mirror, the Seed itself is very versatile, and can move from person to person the way that it does when in the cycle of death and rebirth, while the Hearts and Dreams of those existences are unique to that individual, and thus unable to move.

"You see," Hotaru continued, "we all have the same souls that we did back in the Silver Millennium, but parts of us, particularly our personalities and dreams, are slightly different, because of our experiences in this lifetime. Even if our Starseeds were to switch with each other, we could still have the same personalities that we have now, because they are what shaped us into what we are now, and our former hearts and dreams were almost identical to each others back during the Silver Millennium. A soul does the same thing. If it is transferred into another person, and the souls are identical, then there will be minimal or no change in personality. However, this only works if the previous Heart and/or Dream can be traced to being the previous forms that the Seed recorded. If the Starseed's memory of the Pure Heart or Dream Mirror does not match, then the personality will change, because the _conscious_ has changed to that of the previous owner. Basically, a person with a different, but identical soul or Starseed will be the same as if he had the original Starseed, if their previous hearts and dreams could match up, very similar to DNA in regards to the theory of evolution."

"So what your saying," said Luna, trying to process all of this, "Is that Mamoru-San has a different Starseed, but it's somewhat identical to his first one? Does that mean that it is also a Sailor Crystal?"

"Iye," said Hotaru, shaking her head. "There is only one Sailor Crystal for Earth. Starseeds can be identical, but not necessarily Sailor Crystals. With the exemption of being a Sailor Crystal, the Starseed that inhabits Chiba-San right now is like a twin to the Sailor Crystal of Earth. Twins may be alike seemingly in every dimension and feature possible, and may even have the same personality, but their fingerprints and even the lines that are present on the iris of both will be different. The same applies to Twin Starseeds. It is a different Starseed, but the previous dreams and heart that is associated with that Starseed can be traced to Mamoru-San's current dreams and heart, thus it still fits the mold that is Mamoru-San perfectly. It could even be that he was never meant to have the Sailor Crystal of Earth to begin with, and when Galaxia returned them, she could have seen that they were mixed up, and took up the opportunity to return them to their respectful owners. If the second one is the case, then the Starseeds must have been mixed up when Mamoru-San was quite young, and his dreams and heart were still malleable. If that is so, then when the original Starseed came back, it could still sense that the new Pure Heart and Dream Mirror were originally associated with it, so it was still discernable as the original component of Mamoru-San's soul."

"So Mamoru-San may have only _temporarily_ have been Endymion?" Michiru asked.

"Precisely, if my theory is correct," Hotaru answered. "However, it is still only a theory."

"That still doesn't explain why the bastard almost raped Usagi-Chan," said Motoko, punching her hand again.

"It is possible," Hotaru continued as she tried to explain her theory, "that the Starseed that now occupies Mamoru-San was tainted beforehand, probably because it still recorded the goings-on of its former user prior to the switch, thus causing him to do things that the real Mamoru-San wouldn't do, even if he had a replacement Starseed. It is possible that the previous owner of the Starseed had something happen that tainted it, and that either said person is no longer tainted as before, or, based on previous experiences when Mamoru-San was possessed, the person before wasn't as susceptible to the taint as Mamoru is. It doesn't matter the Starseed, if the mould is somewhat fragile to penetration, as Mamoru is, then even if he had the Silver Crystal as a Starseed, he would still be tainted by the slightest curse or manipulation. If it was tainted before, then the person who had it must have a very difficult life."

"So because the new seed was flawed, he became a bastard?" Seiya concurred.

"Hai," Hotaru replied. "I'm afraid that there isn't much to be done about curing it though. It could be a matter of days, or years, before the Starseed re-syncs with Mamoru-San. He might never be cured of it at all for all anyone knows. Should Usagi-Chan become Eternal Sailor Moon again and use her Taire, it might over-purify him to where all he has is his light aspect, which would kill him."

"What do you mean, 'all he has is his light aspect'? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Seiya asked.

"Everything in the universe has a light and a dark aspect," said Hotaru. "It creates a balance of good and evil, and allows individuals a choice in which path to go on in life. A person with a strong dark aspect will be what we know as evil, while a person that we perceive as good has a very strong light aspect. In order to exist, though, we all must have a dark aspect as well as a light aspect. That is how equilibrium within ourselves, as well as within the universe, is able to exist. Everyone is capable of both good and evil; even the foulest being in the universe, save for Chaos, who was unable to attain any light when it was created. Chaos was an anomaly."

"Dang," Minako said. "I feel sorry for the Starseed's previous owner. I wonder what he puts up with for his Seed to be tainted that way."

"I feel even sorrier for Mamoru-San," said Michiru wisely. "He can't be cured from this darkness in his world, and he probably really isn't so bad of a person with this new Starseed."

"I didn't say that he couldn't be cured," said Hotaru, "I only said that there isn't much that _we_ could do to fix it. Also, everything that I have said up to now is only hypothetical. There is no concrete evidence of this, unless we have Galaxia or someone else with further knowledge about this can verify it."

"Then why did you say all of that?!" said Seiya impatiently. "How do you have enough knowledge in this theory if you aren't even an expert?!"

"Because she is the Soldier of Death and Rebirth," answered Setsuna. "Being such, she has the knowledge of the entire universe from its beginning to now. That does not mean that she knows everything about it; it is only a general knowledge that exceeds our own."

"So the kid knows tons more then we do, but still only knows squat," said Yaten sarcastically from his seat. "Gee, that makes me feel _so_ much better!"

"We're here," said Taiki as the bus slowed to a halt at the lake. Minako closed the communicator after Luna and Artamis said that they would be there shortly, and the bus's occupants scrambled out of it as fast as they could, rushing over to where Haruka's car was parked. Haruka was leaning against a tree not to far from it, and was staring at Usagi, who was just far enough away for a person in Haruka's position to see her, but still far enough away that she wasn't bothered. Anyone who knew Usagi could tell that she was crying. The sun was still showing its dying rays over Tokyo.

--

While the others explained to Haruka what had happened (for Usagi had remained silent throughout the drive) and Hotaru's theory, Mamoru was having one last encounter with his former life.

He had lain there on the tile for God-only-knows how long, before he felt as if he could move again. For being smaller, Kou Seiya was pretty strong, and that pissed off Mamoru even more. He had finally had the chance to take what was his! And that damn brat-!

"What the hell am I thinking?!" he yelled at himself, clutching his head. It ached so much, and had been hurting for about a week, and whenever he got these bouts of- what was it?- hate?- his head would pound even harder. When he slept with Sumomo, he was having the same bout, and Usagi only intensified it. True, he wasn't one who liked younger women, but he still had a soft spot for Usako…_His _Usako! How dare that-!

"Arugh!" he cried. The pain was getting to be too much. Maybe if he just got an aspirin or something…

He stumbled back into his apartment. Sumomo had already left. "_Usako was right about that, at least_," he thought as he replayed the part when the high schooler had called her a slut. As he looked all over his apartment for a pain reliever, the entire incident began to replay like some sort of movie. He remembered the coarseness of his voice, the sting of Usagi's slap, the smaller wrist being almost crushed by his hand. He remembered the softness of her breasts as he squeezed them to his delight, and how he began to get excited while doing so. He remembered the taste of the maiden's skin and its smoothness as he unbuttoned, unhooked, untied everything she wore, and her eyes. He stopped, and then wanted to kill himself for causing those large, innocent, loving eyes to harden and contract with pain that _he_ inflicted. Enough pain for bitter tears to stain her angelic face. A pain that he somehow knew might never go away.

"TOMEDE!!" He shouted as loudly as was physically possible. What had caused him to want her so badly? Was it to feel what it was like to have a virgin? No. His first time was earlier with Sumomo, who was known at the campus for her abilities in bed, and after her, he was no where near ready for someone else, experienced or otherwise. That damn bitch. She had gotten him drunk the night before, assuring that it would help his headache to have that much medicine and liquor at once. Yeah right. He had known better then that, but this same dark feeling had taken hold of him when it happened and he went with it. He was among the dregs of the world now.

He finally found a bottle of pills. "Midrin" they were labeled. _Perfect_.

He started out with one red capsule. Usagi's desperate face swam into view. He took a second one. He was drinking sake with Sumomo in his dimly lit living room. He took another. He was forcefully taking off Usagi's clothes. She was so beautiful naked, her skin the moonlight color of ivory…. He took another. Her breasts were so soft and supple…. He took another. He had just brushed his fingers against her womanhood as he pulled off her panties… he took another. He became excited at the thought of penetrating her, ravishing her, and then ripping her apart…. He took another. He could taste the tears that trickled down Usagi's neck as he sucked and kissed and tasted her flesh…. He took another… He saw an old man whom he didn't know, but something inside that was other than himself wanted to attack him. He took another…

He slumped to the floor as the medicine began to kick in. This was it. This was the only thing he could think of for hurting someone so innocent and pure. The pain was finally going away. Darkness began to envelope all he could see, as he began to disappear into nothingness.

A silhouette of a child, probably seven or eight, appeared out of nowhere, and kneeled down beside the dying youth.

"I'm sorry that you weren't my papa," the child whispered, "But I hope that I can bring you some peace." The child then brought out something that looked like a stick, and then there was a flash. This was the last thing that Mamoru saw that evening.

The child then walked out of the apartment, fallowed by a small kitten and a floating ball that had the shape of a cat's head, which kept close to her. The girl looked the ball, and the time flashed in the blue of its eyes.

"Iye!" the child yelled as she grabbed the ball. The kitten jumped on top of her head. "We're gonna be late!!" She, the kitten, and the toy then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

--

Back at the lake, Usagi still cried quiet tears as her friends, now accompanied by their guardian cats, watched helplessly as she began to sink into depression. The sun had gone down some time back, and the full moon had already risen. When they couldn't bare the stillness anymore, they walked silently towards their leader. Rei placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I think we should go inside," she said kindly. "If you'd like, you can stay the night at the temple. It's not that far away, and Grandpa and I would be glad to have you-"

"Arigato, Rei-Chan," said the rabbit as she tried to smile at her friend. The tears continued to fall. "But I think I should go home now. Everyone there's probably wondering where I am…"

"Usagi-Chan…"

"Odango…"

"Koneko…"

"Tsukino-San…"

"It's alright," she said as she shakily got to her feet.

Just then, a pink light erupted from the lake. Usagi froze as she saw the massive light reflect of her friends and the nearby foliage. Everyone else was startled by the sudden light, and stared in wonder at the lake. A pink cloud started swirling into existence, much larger then when the envelope appeared. Usagi slowly turned around, unable to believe her eyes, as the form of a young girl, about eight years old at the most, descended from it. Her hair was light pink, and was in spindle-like shaped odango and had bangs similar to Usagi. Her red eyes had the same shape as Usagi's and she had other features that were similar to the other rabbit. The girl held a purple-black ball with a cat's face and cat-like ears protruding from it, and an antenna coming from the center, right between the ears. Resting on the top of her head was a small, gray kitten with an upturned crescent mark on its forehead.

"Sorry for being late, we had to handle some last-minute business," said the kitten playfully. "Did you miss us?"

The tears of despair became tears of joy as the pink rabbit's feet made contact with the ground, and the blond rabbit rushed towards the smaller one in a tight embrace. The gray cat jumped off of the child's head and rushed to the black and white cats, who nuzzled the third with the same enthusiasm that Usagi embraced the girl.

"Chibiusa!!" Usagi cried as she tightened her grip on the girl. Chibiusa began to choke under the weight of her future mother.

"Usagi-Chan! I can't breath!" Chibiusa, however, could tell that Usagi was genuinely overjoyed to see her, so she did nothing more to stop the older one from hugging her as long as she could.

Everyone else got involved in the hug, stopping only to pet the feline family, and Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stepped back to watch the girls as they greeted their youngest member, aside from Hotaru. It was a happy sight to see. The boys had never met the child before, but while Usagi had been staring blankly at the lake earlier, the girls had informed them on who Chibiusa was. It panged Seiya's heart somewhat, knowing that Usagi was destened for another, so that this person from the future could exist. Seiya could live with it, though. So long as Odango was happy, he was happy. He silently promised to make it his second priority to do all he could to ensure that happiness.

The Starlights all smiled in a strange, understanding, almost longing way at the Solar Senshi as verious memories and thoughts came to their minds.

* * *

**_Wow. I didn't know that I was capable of writing such stuff…. I mean, I can't handle reading stuff rated M at all, and… I think I was possessed when I wrote that elevator scene with Mamoru and Usagi. Normally I wouldn't make the guy so mean, but I really wanted a good reason for Usagi to want to ditch him… This was WAY too cruel for my taste!! Poor Usa-Chan!! I didn't mean to be so evil to you!! I hope that the rest of the story will come out rated T or something... Oh, and for thouse of you who are wondering about the medication I had Mamoru take, Midrin is an actuall drug that is used to relieve migranes. When I was 12, the doc percribed an adult dose for me, and according to my mom, I became so relaxed that she was afraid that I would stop breathing. Obviously, it didn't kill me, but I can imagine that an overdose at the level that Mamoru did here would kill him. He isn't dead though, for those of you who like him (myself included). I could never do that. Well...If it was a Death Note/Sailor Moon X-Over, maybe... Dang it! I just spoiled it. Bad Tsuki! Bad! Bad! bangs head on printer_**

**Sailor Aquarius: Don't break the printer, you baka!! It's not even yours!**

**Tsuki-Chan: Gomenesai!!**

**Sailor Aquarius: Do you know _How_ much you would owe your roommate if you broke it?!**

**Tsuki-Chan: ...More then I make in a week... gloom**

**Sailor Aquarius: Exactly... now go beat yourself up on a tree or something that your thick skull _won't_ do too much damage to.**

**Tsuki-Chan: ...For a Sailor Scout of Bohemian Ideals, you sure are a meanie.**

**Sailor Aquarius: They say that you're your worst critic, pumpkin. That's just in my job discription.**

**_Anyways, tell me what you think of it. For those of you who know me... I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW I'M A WIMP ABOUT READING IT BUT AM ABLE TO WRITE IT!! I AM AN ADULT, YOU KNOW!! _**

**_(If only legally and physically... Still have some work to do on the mental and emotional aspect...)_**

**_So I'm hoping that it is enjoyed, and even though I cry worse then Usagi if brutally insulted, Flames are welcome. Arigato, and for those of you who are still waiting for me to update Tennyo's Curse, don't worry, I hope to get back on the ball (eventually..._****_)_**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tsuki-Chan_**


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

_**

* * *

**_

Neither Sailor Moon or Harry Potter belong to me in any way, shape, or form, other then the collection of respective DVDs, books, and memorabilia that has accumulated over my many years as a SM/HP otaku. Also, I do not own the rights to the kick-a—song Doubt and Trust, by Access, as Asakura Daisuke-san would probably have me crucified if I were to claim it, and I really don't want him or his beautiful boyfriend to hate me, as I am a fan of theirs. I would highly recommend youtubing this 3

_**rd**__** end theme song from D-Gray-Man (I've never seen the anime before, but I fell in love with Access when my friend burned me a copy of their 1994 Ones concert tour CD, and I got stoked when they reformed in 2006, so I heard this song before I even knew it was an anime theme). The bold is Seiya singing, the italicized is Yaten, and the underlined is Taiki, with combinations there of being their voices harmonized. The slanted line means that the character is speaking English (cause the rest of the dialogue in this chappie is supposed to be Japanese). Hope you like!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Who's Your Daddy?

After several minutes of hugging, crying, and laughing, Chibiusa looked up and noticed the Kou brothers.

"Are they new friends of yours, Usagi-Chan?" Chibiusa asked as the chattering and laughing died slightly.

"Oh! Gomen, I need to introduce you!" exclaimed Usagi in the usual enthusiasm that was common when she was introducing new friends. "Chibiusa, this is Kou Taiki," (She indicated the brunette, who bowed politely) "Kou Yaten," (The silver-haired boy nodded, smiling) "and Kou Seiya." (The black-haired one winked and made a V sign with his hand) "They're also the Sailor Starlights, but while civilians, they are an idol group called the Three Lights." The boys looked waywardly, as if they were not too sure of it was a smart thing of Usagi to reveal their secret identities, let alone their status as idols.

"Hay! I know you!" said Chibiusa enthusiastically. "Your super-popular singers who just went international, aren't you? I have every album that you've ever made! Could I have your autographs? Luna P Henge, AUTOGRAPH!" The girl then bounced the kitty-ball high in the air and in a poof of light pink smoke, became a small, light and dark pink autograph book decked with moons, stars, rabbits, and cats. She then handed it to the three males, who were surprised by the magic that she just did.

As Yaten hesitantly took the small autograph book, Usagi continued with the introductions. "Starlights," she said, "This is Chibiusa. She is my future daughter, and is also our smallest member of the Solar Sailor Team, Sailor Chibi Moon. Diana," (she indicated the gray kitten, who ran to the group) "Is Chibiusa's guardian cat, and is Luna and Artamis's future daughter."

"Hai!" said Chibiusa brightly. She even smiled the same as Usagi. "Iroshiku, Seiya-Kun, Yaten-Kun, Taiki-Kun!"

"Iroshiku," said Diana, bowing

"Ah, Iroshiku, Chibiusa-Chan, Diana-Chan," said Seiya as he signed his name under his brothers,' then handed the book back to the girl. She squealed with glee, and the book changed back into a kitty-ball when she hugged it.

"Demo," said Diana, as her face became inquisitive, "If your Sailor Scouts, why are you boys?"

"Umm…" stammered Seiya.

"Ha ha ha…" laughed Yaten nervously.

"Well…. This is just our temporary forms, for when we're on a mission or something while we're here," explained Taiki. "In the past, we had to look for our princess, who was lost here, and we thought it would be better to look for her as a male idol group instead of a female group; it would have been weird if we were girls singing about looking for their princess. Plus, it makes it more difficult for possible enemies to link who we are with our identities. We change back to girls when we henshin."

"So your on a mission?" asked Setsuna, standing to her full height. "You have yet to tell us why you are back on Earth now that you have your princess back."

"We're not at liberty to say," said Yaten, glaring somewhat at the girls.

"Nani?" Usagi asked. Indeed, everyone had thought that the Starlights and the Solars were over keeping secrets from each other by now.

"What Yaten is trying to say," said Seiya, trying to smooth this out as much as possible, "Is that we were ordered to keep this as private as we could. It is only a personal matter, and we don't want to bother you all with it."

"But Seiya-Kun," said Usagi, "We're friends, right? You can tell us anything."

"Yeah," said Motoko. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help?"

"Just tell us what it is," said Ami, "And we'll do everything in our power to assist."

All ten sailors and three cats then chimed in with their assurance that they would help, and Taiki put up his hand to silence them when the other two singers didn't know what to say.

"We greatly appreciate your willingness to help us," he said, "But our mission involves a great deal of travel and other encumbrances that come with being musicians. We came back a few weeks ago from London, and we're due to be in the United States in a short while."

"So your just stopping by for a visit?" Haruka scoffed.

"We actually were gonna skip over this island, you know!" said Yaten, getting heated up by the fact that the Senshi were getting involved in what he hoped to be private affairs. "Seiya heard your friend's cries while we were en route, so he henshined off the plane and teleported to her. We, of course, had to fallow him, so now we're behind schedule!"

"So now your blaming Usagi for being here?!" Haruka demanded, bringing out her transformation brooch. Yaten brought out his own, glaring at the masculine girl.

"Tomede!" both Usagi and Seiya shouted, standing in the way of both parties.

"They're only trying to help us, Yaten!" yelled Seiya. "We owe them, you know!"

"Haruka-Chan, their our friends! Friends don't fight this way!" Usagi pleaded.

The two Senshi glared at each other, than pocketed their brooches respectively.

"If they don't want our help," said Usagi, "Then all we can do is offer it if they ever need it."

"We do appreciate that a lot, Odango," said Seiya, turning towards the girl. He felt his heart flutter as it had before when she smiled up at him.

There was another awkward pause, then,

"Your looking for someone, aren't you?" said Hotaru. Taiki's and Yaten's eyes widened somewhat at the accuracy of the small, depressing girl.

"How'd you know?" asked Seiya, also perplexed by the perceptiveness of the girl.

"Is it a Sailor Scout?" asked Chibiusa, pulling something from out of a pocket. That's when everyone noticed a difference.

"Chibiusa-Chan," said Minako, "Why are you wearing black robes and a Western school uniform underneath them?"

"These?" asked Chibiusa, pulling at the collar of the robes she wore. On the left side of the robe, an emblem of a gold lion in front of a red and gold shield was visible, and under the robes, Chibiusa donned a gray vest with red and gold stripes on the collar, a red and gold striped tie, a white button-up blouse, and a gray skirt. Her socks were also gray with red and gold trim and her shoes were black loafers. "This is my new uniform."

"Chibiusa-Chan's come back to the past to go to a school for witchcraft," said Diana.

"NANI?!" all the girls exclaimed. Even Hotaru and Setsuna were surprised. "Witchcraft?"

"Hai!" she said as she reached back into her robes and brought out what she was looking for; a rosewood rod that resembled a wand. "I've been sent back in time to help Usagi find Papa. I don't want to stop existing, you know, and Mama said that you would need my help."

"Papa?" asked Usagi. "You mean, Mamoru wasn't your papa? But when you first came here… and when we went to Crystal Tokyo… When Nehellenia took over Mamoru and you disappeared…. Why did you vanish if he wasn't your father?!"

"Oh," said Chibiusa, "He _was_ papa then. But he was only papa because papa has the Sailor Crystal of Earth, and every time I came, he had it. Now that he doesn't, it's clear that Mamoru-San is not my papa anymore. My papa's a wizard."

"A wizard?" asked Setsuna. The other Solars, save for Chibiusa, looked at the Guardian of the Time Gates with confusion.

"You didn't know this?" Michiru asked.

"Iye," Setsuna replied, pondering. "Being the Keeper of Time, I should know everything in regards to Princess Serenity and her becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. I didn't even know that Chiba-San would do what he did to Usagi-Chan. I'll have to speak to Chronos about this change in events."

"So if Chiba-San isn't your father, Chibiusa," said Michiru, "And you know he's a wizard, does that mean that you know who is?"

There was a pause, as Chibiusa tried to think. Everyone, including the Three Lights, leaned in on the girl to hear the answer.

"No clue," she said, and a mass anime-fall was experienced by all present.

"How could you not know your own father?!" shouted Usagi, pulling at Chibiusa's face as was customary when the kid did something that bugged her.

"I wiwn't know wat you were ny nana when I wet wou, owangow-awama!!"

"What did you call me?!" Usagi screeched as she released Chibiusa and rolled up her sleeve in the usual threatening manor.

"I said that I didn't know that you were my mama when I met you, Odango-atama!!" said Chibiusa, doing the same. Both growled at each other as they glared. "Don't make me transfigure you or something!!"

"I'd like to see you try with that twig of yours!!"

"_Twig_?!"

"Hay-" Yaten stammered

"Didn't you just say something about not fighting…" Taiki sighed.

"Shouldn't there be something done to break them up?" asked Seiya, leaning towards Rei.

"Just let them at it," said Rei, sweat-dropping as she let out a sigh.

"This is just how they show they care about each other," reasoned Ami as she and the other Inners copied Rei.

The two growled at each other for a little while longer before they both straightened up, turned their backs to each other, crossed their arms, and humphed in unison.

"Do you have any clues as to your papa, Chibiusa-Chan?" asked Hotaru, stepping towards her best friend. Chibiusa blinked, than relaxed as she looked upward in a contemplating manner.

"Well," said Chibiusa, "Papa's the same age as Mama, so I think that he's Usagi's age now. Also, he knows how to use his abilities as a wizard as well as that of a Sailor Crystal Carrier."

"What do you mean, 'abilities as a wizard'?" asked Usagi, dropping her defiant stance and turning towards the girl.

"Well," explained Chibiusa, "wizards and witches are direct, bloodline decedents of the people of the Silver Millennium, particularly the people of Earth uniting with a few people of Lunarian or other planetary bloodline."

"You mean that Endymion and I weren't the only people of Earth and the Moon to fall in love with each other?" asked Usagi.

"Iye," said Diana. "Actually, there were numerous unions between Earthlings and people of the planets, the moon being no exemption."

"That's right," said Luna. "Prior to the amnesty between Lunarians, Venusians, Martians, and the other peoples of the planets, intermarriages between Earthlings and visiting people were highly common."

"Because the people of Earth had such delicate structure, though" said Artamis, "Most marriages resulted in the people of said planet leaving their homes and settling on Earth. When Queen Metalia came to Earth, however, those who weren't charged for 'conspiracy against the planet' and executed for such unions went into hiding. It is possible that they continued to thrive along with other refugees of the calamity, and that their offspring exhibited abilities different from normal Earthlings, i.e. magic."

"Hold it!" said Yaten, frustrated, "Your saying that a long time ago, people of this planet got with people of other planets, and their kids became…What'd you call them?" (he turned to Chibiusa and Diana) "witches and wizards?"

"That's what I was taught in History of Magic," said Chibiusa. "But Papa's mama was an actual Senshi, I think. He never really talked about her, and I never saw her, but she was briefly mentioned in one of my books."

"Wait, she was a _Senshi_?" asked Motoko.

"The Prince of the Earth has Senshi of a different world as his mother in this lifetime?" Michiru pondered.

"Hai," said Diana. "Awakened, or reincarnated Senshi, like you guys, also have the powers of witches and wizards, but unless awakened as Senshi earlier, you might be mistaken for a muggle or something."

"Muggle?" Usagi asked.

"People without any magical abilities," explained Chibiusa. "Most witches and wizards today have wizard and muggle parents, and some witches and wizards have parents who are both muggles. It wasn't learned until the 30th century, when Magical people, Senshi, and muggles coexist peacefully and openly, that people born of muggle parents actually had ancient ancestry in both bloodlines of magic blood, and that it somehow resurfaced in that generation. Papa's mama, though, was an actual Senshi, so Papa is what we in the 30th century call a Direct Descendent, or Mage. Mages have very similar powers to Senshi, but don't have Sailor Crystals."

"So because your grandmother is a Senshi, he might be a Mage?" asked Michiru.

"If he didn't have the Sailor Crystal of Earth, he would!" chirped Diana. "But because he does, he's still more Sailor material than a Mage, even if he can't be a Sailor Scout himself."

"Do you know where this Senshi came from?" asked Ami.

"Is it in the Solar System?" Haruka asked. "There are a few minor planets in the Kuiper Belt, but I don't know if they have Guardian Senshi."

"How old would she be if she's still here?" Seiya blurted before his brothers could stop him.

All Solar Senshi stared at the Three Lights. They had just made it clear to the girls that they didn't want them involved in the Starlight's mission, yet they were now wondering about an unknown Senshi related to whomever Chibiusa's father was.

"She'd be about…thirty-five or thirty-six now," said Chibiusa as she did the math in her head. "Why?"

The Starlights looked at the Solars, Taiki's expression being mixed, Yaten's face glaring at Seiya, and Seiya looking nervously at the other two.

"I was just wondering," said Seiya finally, trying to regain his composure. "The people of this system are still somewhat of a mystery to us. Plus, we do owe you, and if this girl's dad has a Senshi mom, then by the fact that she _is_ a Senshi, she should be easy for other Senshi to locate."

"Seiya!" Taiki shouted. "Are you even _listening_ to yourself?!"

"What about the mission?!" demanded Yaten.

"Please excuse us, ladies," Seiya requested as he walked the other two away somewhat and brought them into a huddle.

"What the hell was all that about, Seiya?!" Yaten hissed. "Have you forgotten about what we came back to this planet to do?!"

"Precisely," said Taiki, "If we help them find the child's father, we won't be able to find _her_. How are we supposed to help them if we have our own agenda?"

"Just hear me out, guys," said Seiya. "First, we do _owe_ them for helping us when we were looking for Kakyuu-Hime, so the _least_ we could do for them is help them find Chibiusa's future father. Secondly," Seiya continued, his voice dropping to the threshold of human hearing (Taiki and Yaten had to lean even closer to hear), "This might be an opportunity for us to finish _our_ mission."

"What do you mean?" asked Yaten.

"I mean," Seiya continued quietly, "that the person _we're_ looking for might have some sort of connection with the person _they're_ looking for. They said that the dude's mother is a Senshi, ne?"

"Ne," agreed the other two.

"And Senshi generally gravitate to other Senshi, ne?"

"What makes you say that?" Taiki asked.

"Well, we _did_ end up running into the Solars when we fought against the Phages and Animites, even before we agreed to work together." Seiya explained.

"And we constantly bumped into each other in our civilian forms, before we even learned each other's identities," Taiki finished.

"Even when we found out who was who," added Yaten, "we still kept crossing each other's path, even when we tried to avoid it."

"Exactly," said Seiya. "So who's to say that the same thing hasn't happened with the Senshi who's kid is Chibiusa-Chan's future dad, and the person we're trying to find? Maybe _she_ knows that Senshi, or at least knows her son somehow, even if they don't know who the other is. They could even go to the same school! Heck, this Senshi might even be the person we've been looking for, for all we know! We never found out if she came before or after we did."

"Okay, Seiya," said Yaten, "That last one is _way_ to far fetch to be the answer."

"But the other theories might be correct," Taiki reasoned. "I never thought that I would say this, but I think that Seiya has a good idea."

"Now _you're_ agreeing to this?!" Yaten whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" hissed Seiya, glancing over at the girls. They couldn't here them, but they did stare at them perplexedly. He turned back to the huddle.

"Gomen," Yaten whispered more quietly, "But listen to yourself Taiki! You're agreeing with _Seiya,_ for God's sake! The rasher of the group! What if he's wrong, and something happens to _her_ while we're doing them a favor because _she's_ on the opposite end of the planet?!"

"Remember what happened at our last concert?" asked Seiya, in a last ditch effort to get the third member of the group to agree.

* * *

(_flashback_)

"/We thank you so much for welcoming us into your country!/" said Seiya as his voice boomed through the speakers, amplified by the microphone in his hand. Numerous girls and fans screamed in delight as the black-haired youth ended his sentence.

"/English hospitality is definitely enough to make us come back!/" said Yaten, causing the screams to increase in volume. "Yeah right!" he added to his brothers, his head far enough away from the microphone so that his last words wouldn't be picked up.

"/Unfortunately, this is a world tour, and we have to leave in the morning to complete it," said Taiki. Many groans and awes of depression sounded in the open stage arena.

"/But don't worry, Londoners!/" shouted Seiya. "/We still have one more song to give you before we leave for the USA! This is for you, England!!/" Seiya shouted, as they got ready for their final song.

Then it hit them like an electric shock. First Seiya, then the other two.

'_Could it be?_' Thought Seiya.

'_Is it…?_' Yaten thought

'_But it can't be…_' Taiki pondered. They looked at the audience. Thousands of excited girls and their boyfriends were cheering and shouting for them. Was it from there? No, it couldn't be. They already succeeded? If they had, wouldn't there have been any other indication other than this impact of familiar vibration?

Seiya was the only one who actually looked at the sky. Yes, it was coming from there. But why couldn't he see anything? Damn London weather. The clouds were so thick, and the stage lights were so bright, that he couldn't see the source no matter how much he willed it. But there was no denying that it was there. It was faint, about half the force of what they were looking for, and was traveling very quickly west, but it had to be _her_. Somehow, either it was, or it belonged or pertained to, _her_.

There was something else that was amiss about this aura. Besides being a somewhat watered-down version of it, for lack of better description, there was also an urgency radiating from it, almost drowning out the aspect of the one they sang for. It was preparing for a fight, trying to protect something that was very precious, and would have caused a great deal of pain if lost. Only Seiya, who was the more perceptive of these things then the other two, noticed it. There was nothing to be done. They couldn't henshin in front of all these people, and if they were to wait until it was over, they would loose trace of it.

"Guys," muttered Seiya, as the audience started chanting their group's name. "Let's do the new one."

"But-!"

"Seiya-!"

"We can't do anything," Seiya said firmly. "The least we can do is lend our powers as Senshi. There's something going down, and we won't be able to help right now."

The other two looked at him, then each other, and then nodded.

"/You won't mind if we finish this up with something we wrote when we were back at home in Japan, would you?/" Seiya asked in the mic. There was a great deal of chamering and confusion from the audience. "/Don't worry, you don't have to understand Japanese to appreciate it. In fact, this song hasn't even been released yet!!/" The confusion turned to cheers of excitement that had not beforehand gotten to this level. "Domo arigato gosaimasu, /England, for being a wonderful audience!/"

The screams intensified as a lone synthesizer started, with a light ring intermingled with each measure for eight counts. Then an electric guitar joined the sound with a steady chord that almost replaced the ring for another eight counts. A hard, static-like sound intermingled with the synthesizer and guitar. A pause, as a single note momentarily took over the air, then-

The music then changed to a hard, course techno-rock sound that electrified the atmosphere with the raw power of the Three Lights. Another wave of screams was not enough to drown out the notes that ripped through the air. They were sure that there was no one within a ten mile radius who couldn't hear them on the ground, and they were sure that they would be heard above the clouds and beyond the outermost level of the atmosphere. There was no way that the source wouldn't be able to hear it. Eight more notes from the synthesizer, which now had adopted a sound similar to the guitar, and then drums added their touch to it. Synthesizers then dominated it, wining the battle of sound with their own, alien effect and they began to sing, their unisex voices dancing with the synths, almost like a battle in their own respective way.

"**Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru  
Yasuragi wa jamasu sugata mo naku**

_**Kodoku wo fuujikomete  
Tozashikakeru manazashi**_

_Habataku mono o mukaeru sora  
Shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai_

_**Akogareru mabayusa wa  
Subete o kaeru tame ni**_

_**Dare mo yurusazu ni  
Doko he yukeru darou?**_

_**Yami **__**no moto Hikari wa umare  
Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
Kokoro o tsukisasu  
Fureta yoru o Koorasete mo  
"Yume" to iu Yokubou no kage wo  
Yobitsuzukeru**_

_**Kimi no tsumi to itami o**_  
_Shinjite iku_

Zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe  
Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni

_**Saki made motomeru yubi  
Tsumetasa ni kizukanai**_

_**Ai o nokosu nara  
Tometa kuchibiru ni**_

_**Yami **__**dake ga Hikari wo unde  
Nukumori wa utagai kasanete  
Tadoritsuku omoi  
Kawasu mune ni Chikau mono ga  
Eien no kizu de kamawanai  
Kizami tsukete**_

_**Toki ni kizuku hazama ni**_  
Kieru mae ni"

There was a musical bridge where the synths were free to dance as they pleased, until they were joined again by the hard guitar. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki focused their energy on the source. It was fading, as it began to leave their range of perception. They had to put every ounce of their being into this last chorus. The very life of the source might depend on their song, and the strength they delivered in it. '_Please be safe,_' they prayed for the one, as they sounded their last notes.

"_**Yami no moto Hikari wa umare  
Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
Kokoro o tsukisasu  
Fureta yoru o Koorasete mo  
"Yume" to iu Yokubou no kage wo  
Yobitsudukeru**_

_**Kimi no tsumi to itami o**_  
**Shinjite iku**"

The piano-like synth that opened the song had somehow been reduced to something that was hard to hear, but then it cresendoed in volume, and the guitar's cords and other synths, acompanied by the techno drums' beats, took over for their voices, as lights and staged explosions of smoke and fireworks enveloped the stage for a split second. One long, final guitar cord sounded, and the Three Lights were no where to be seen. Screams louder than ever took dominance of the night air.

--

The Starlights hoped from rooftop to rooftop, but the only trace of the force that siezed them at their concert was something like a footprint in the forest; an echoing reminent that stopped suddenly at a broken down telephone booth with no further trace. Without any further indication, they resolved that the source must have teleported or something similar in order for the trail to go cold at that point. After an almost entire night of searching, they left London before the first rays of the sun announced their prescence on the horizon. They were already gone, and were ready for their US tour, before all else knew where they went.

(_end flashback_)

* * *

"The aura trail ended in that weird place," Seiya continued, "But if sourcery is involved, who's to say that _she_ isn't with the dude? That she was on his way to help him or something?"

"Well, at least it's a lead," reasoned Taiki. "Alright, I agree that we help them, if it will help us find _her_."

"I don't believe this," Yaten exasperated.

"Come on, Yaten," said the black-haired one. "It's a shot at least, right?"

"And it is much better then blindly searching the planet the way we were earlier," said Taiki.

The silver-headed one sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with the other two.

"Fine," he humphed. "We'll help them. But if this is going to be a wild goose chase, I'm holding _you_ responsible for it, Seiya! Kakyuu-Hime will be pissed with us if we fail, and _I'm_ not going to take the rap for you."

"Relax, Yaten," said Seiya, smiling, "I have a good hunch on this one!"

"You'd better be right!" Yaten growled.

"Let's go," Taiki said simply. "We're wasting time at this point."

The three then broke up the huddle and went back to the Solar System Senshi, still confused by their actions.

"We've decided to help you," said Taiki, stepping forward. "You helped us when we needed it, so the least we can do is return the favor."

"You'll help?" Usagi asked. A mixture of surprise and hopefulness brought a special spark to her eyes.

"Hai," said Seiya. "We can use our talents to locate Chibiusa-Chan's father."

"What about your _important_ mission?" Haruka asked sarcastically. It was safe to say that she was the least forgiving of the group. "I thought that your personal needs came before anyone and anything else. Since when did our problems rank so high on your to-do list?"

"We can still complete our mission," said Seiya, "But you were there for us, and we agree that we should be there for you."

"But our mission _does_ come first," Yaten added, "So don't expect us to totally dedicate ourselves to your cause."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to waste your _precious_ time," said Haruka. Sparks of conflict flew between the sandy blonde and the silver-head.

"Speaking of time," said Chibiusa, as the time flashed again in Luna P's eyes, "We don't have much time ourselves. We have to get to London before the start of term at school."

"Term?" Hotaru asked.

"School?" Usagi groaned.

"London?" Minako asked brightly.

"Hai," said Chibiusa as she threw the ball into the air. This time, it became a cell phone.

"But we just got back from there!" Yaten shouted.

"But Papa went to a magic school at a place called Hogwarts, and you can only get there from Kings Cross station in London. Right now, I'm trying to get our names on the list of new students. I was actually sent here because Papa's in great danger, and really needs our help as Sailor Scouts. However, according to what Paula-Chan said, everyone there is in peril, so that's going to make things a bit more complicated."

"Paula-Chan?" asked the Solars, Usagi not among them.

"What kind of peril?" Usagi asked, her heart already going out to theme.

"Paula is PallaPalla's name there," Chibiusa answered as she dialed a number into the black flip-phone. "Sailor Pallas. The Amazon Quartet are my Guardian Senshi in the future, called the Sailor Quartet." This surprised the other Senshi, but Usagi, who had met the Sailor Quartet prior to Galaxia's defeat, didn't change their expression.

"There are _more_ of you?!" said Yaten. Seiya promptly crushed his foot with his own.

"They're already there," Chibiusa continued, "and are trying to get us in with a few letters Mama wrote to the Headmaster. As for what the danger is, there's an evil dark wizard there who's getting a lot of power and support. I don't really know his name, but everyone here calls him You-Know-Who or something like that, and even references to him in the future say that. Apparently, people are so afraid of him that they won't say his name."

"People are that afraid of him?" asked Hotaru. "Then why haven't we heard of him?"

"It's because you are all exposed only to the world of muggles," said Chibiusa. "You see, wizards and witches still try to keep themselves isolated from the realm of muggles, so everything that happens in the wizarding world is never heard of by muggles, save for the ones who's spouses or close relatives are wizards. If something _does_ happen in the muggle world that is magic related, then the Magical Governments of that area use spells to modify people's memories and other charms and stories to cover it up, so that muggles don't find out. That's why most of the damages that were done by Youma and whatnot to people and buildings are almost non-existent the next day. The Japanese Ministry of Magic handles that stuff for us."

"I was always curious about how everything appeared as if nothing happened right after a fight," said Motoko.

"If this is true, then why haven't we been confronted by these wizards whenever extensive damage or anything else happens?" asked Michiru.

"You know how no one can recognize our civilian forms as Senshi unless we henshin in front of them?" asked Chibiusa as she hanged up and redialed. "That's how the wizards here don't know who we were. Plus, our magic is on a different level then a wizards, so unless we're in a big battle that involves a noticeable populous or something, they never know about it. As for the people we help, most of them usually pass it off as a dream or something, and the people who we help multiple times, or who know who we are as Senshi, don't say anything."

"But why?" asked Minako. "People loved me as Sailor V, and I even have several video games and TV shows of me!! Why not the rest of us?"

"People didn't know you were magic," said Chibiusa. "When you finished off a robber or something, you didn't really use a lot of magic on them, did you? Like the Crescent Beam or anything?"

"Well…" stammered Minako, "Maybe on a few, but I only really had to use those powers when up against a Youma or something."

"And that police officer that worked with you," Chibiusa continued, "She has never said anything about you and your other life, has she?"

"No," Minako answered.

"The other scouts have only dealt with Youma, so all our dealings were purely magic based. We never really had to deal with the stuff you did as Sailor V." said Chibiusa. She heard a beeping tone, than looked at the Lunaphone in a disgruntled manner. "Is it a bad signal here or what?" she asked as she dialed again. "Basically, because the other scouts handled only magical affairs, non-magical people either dismiss it for a dream or keep it to themselves. Finally!" the child exclaimed, as the other line was answered.

"/Did you get them in?...Uh huh…. Alright, good. …Where?! How did…? Oh…. I get it….. Alright… Really?! ….. Wow…. They're with me, actually….. What?! …. What do you mea-…so maybe….. Um, sure…. Are they in?... Nice….I get it….Okay. ….Understand…Okay, We'll be there at the end of the month… Alright. See ya!/"

Chibiusa hung up, and the others stared at her again in confusion.

"Since when did you speak English?" asked Minako.

"And what was that whole conversation about?" asked Artamis.

"Well…" said Chibiusa, sweat-dropping somewhat, "The good news is that we managed to get us a place to stay until term, and all of us are going to get in as students."

"Okay…" said Usagi

"So what's with the nervousness?" Motoko asked.

Chibiusa looked at the Three Lights, who looked at Chibiusa as if she was about to accuse them of something. "All three of you are going there too."

"Nani?" said all three at the same time

"Us?" Taiki asked, pointing to himself.

"How?" asked Seiya.

"Why? We're not even wizards!" said Yaten.

"Your song," Chibiusa answered. "You sang a song in Japanese at your London concert, right?"

All three of them looked at each other nervously. The _last_ thing they needed was the entire wizarding world knowing the power behind that forbidden song, especially if some psychopathic wizard was trying to dominate this world.

"Well," continued Chibiusa. "Apparently, your song has some sort of Linguas spell in it or something, because now the entire wizarding community is looking for you guys.

"HUH?!" gasped everyone.

"Why?!" Seiya demanded.

"And what the heck is a Lingwaz spell or whatever?" asked Yaten.

"A Linguas spell is a spell that allows the words embedded in it, or the words spoken by a person under it, to be understood by everyone in the surrounding native tongue, without any conscious translation or trace of native accent," Chibiusa answered. "I actually have one on myself so that I don't have to worry about learning English when I'm speaking to someone who speaks it. The lyrics of the song you sang, even though it was in Japanese, were understood clearly by wizards and witches who heard you as if it was written in English. They recognized it as a Linguas spell, and are trying to find you so as to sign you up on the Wizard Wireless Network. That's the wizard's radio station there," she added when she saw the confusion on their faces.

The Kous looked at each other again, then turned back to Chibiusa. "So, is this spell the only reason why the wizarding world is looking for us?" Taiki asked nervously.

"Pretty much," said Chibiusa. "All of the muggles there heard only the Japanese words, though, so they think that you made some special spell to where only wizards could understand it. It's believed that you somehow managed to evade magical detection by the British Ministry of Magic, and that your song was an effort to see if there were others like you, as if you were looking for someone."

All three of them looked wearily at each other again. '_Busted_,' they all thought in unison.

"It's believed that you were trying to locate other wizards and witches, and they want to get you into Hogwarts to properly study magic, but you disappeared right after the concert, so none of the wizards there could contact you, even with magical means."

An inward sigh of relief escaped the singers. '_The secret's still safe,_' they thought to themselves.

"But that puts you in a bind," said Chibiusa.

"What do you mean?" the boys asked.

"Because of your talent, it's possible that the Dark Lord is looking for you too," Chibiusa said, pointing at them. "It's theorized that your abilities could be used for the Dark Lord if he were to convince you to help him. Subliminal message or something like that. You'll have to stay at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, while the rest of us go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why us?" demanded the singers. "We're Senshi! We can handle ourselves!"

"Why them?" demanded Haruka. "I don't know what this Phoenix order is about, but it sounds like special treatment to me. Are they too good to be with us?"

"What is the Order of the Phoenix, anyway?" asked Ami

"What's the 'Leaky Cauldron'? I've never heard of it, and I've been all over London!" said Minako.

"To answer your questions," Chibiusa said, now ticked by the fact that she was stuck explaining everything, "first, the Order of the Phoenix is the main organization that is currently fighting the Dark Lord, and the Leaky Cauldron is a pub in London that's also an inn. Second, the reason why the Three Lights are going there is because no one _knows_ we're Senshi, so no one _needs_ to know that. If they found out any of our identities, than we could be put in a place where we couldn't henshin if we needed to. We're going to be using English names anyway, just because the thought that thirteen Japanese exchange students sounds too suspicious, so the story'll be that we're a bunch of home-schooled witches who's families have sent us to Hogwarts so that we could be better protected, and the Kous will say that they were looking for other witches and wizards, and made contact with one of us in a chance meeting. We'll say that one of us had a relative who used to be in the Order. I'll use Luna P for the rest."

This explanation still confused them all somewhat, so Chibiusa, now tired of explaining, said, "Minna, just be ready to go by the end of the month. I've already put a Memory Charm on Mamoru-San, and put other spells on Tomoe-San and the rest of your families and friends, so that they'll all believe that you're studying abroad. It'll be a lot quicker and less noticeable if we teleport. The Leaky Cauldron is expecting a group of thirteen."

The rest of the group looked at each other apprehensively, but than agreed. If there was some evil person with special powers running about, it might be better off arriving in their Senshi form in case there was an attack. Hotaru had a feeling that they would need their Senshi powers before the day was out.

"Plu, can you meet us there after you go back to the Time Gates?"

"Hai," said Setsuna, who henshined into Sailor Pluto. "Take care, Small Lady, Usagi-Chan," She said as she disappeared in a sphere of violet light.

"Could we meet somewhere at about one o'clock on the day we have to go? It'll be eight there, and we'll be covered by the dark," said Chibiusa. The others nodded, than started going their separate ways; the Starlights to their tour bus, the Outers to Haruka's sports car, and the Inners and guardian cats waiting for Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Will you be staying the night with the rest of the family, Chibiusa?" Usagi asked as she tried to swallow this whole day.

"Hai," Chibiusa and Diana said in unison as the pink haired girl fallowed the rest of them.

"You might want to change your outfit, than, Chibiusa-Chan," said Ami.

"Oh, right," laughed Chibiusa sheepishly, and she used her Luna P again and was obscured by the pink smoke, emerging in her usual fuku blouse and jumper-like dress. She than grabbed her Lunaball and ran after the other Senshi.

Chibiusa stopped suddenly. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that they were being watched somehow.

"Nani?" Usagi asked when she noticed that the younger was no longer fallowing them. "You alright, Chibiusa? What's wrong?"

Chibiusa looked around, and turned sharply when she heard the leaves of a nearby bush rustle. A small grasshopper immerged. The red-eyed girl looked at it suspiciously, but than realized that everyone had stopped and were looking at her.

"It's nothing," she said, and the group continued on their path homewards. Numerous minutes passed, where the grasshopper stared at the direction where they had all went. A single crow cawed, and than it started hopping toward where the girls had gone.

* * *

**_So how was it this time? Too wordy? to complex? too long? Yeah, after being told that my first chapter was a bit too complex in the whole Starseed/Soul theory, I tried to make it simpler and less complex, but Sailor Aquarius is telling me that I failed miserably._**

**Sailor Aquarius: Well, you did.**

**Tsuki-Chan: So how would _you_ have done it, smarty-pants?!**

**Sailor Aquarius: A heck of a lot better than you would have, if you actually _let_ me take over!**

**Tsuki-Chan: Hay, I _did_ let you take over when that whole rape scene was posted! Do you honestly think that I'll let you take charge after having me write something that goes _WAY_ against my laws of nature?!**

**Sailor Aquarius: It wasn't evan really a rape scene!! Mamoru didn't get that far, and Usagi's still a virgin!**

**Tsuki-Chan: She still ended up violated big time! It'll be a _long_ while before I let _YOU_ take over a scene again! **

**Sailor Aquarius:_ AQUA-BARRER TSUNAMI!! :_drenches Tsuki-Chan: Well, if the vote favors _me,_ than I'm taking over! No ifs ands or buts!**

**Tsuki-Chan: :gets towel: Not if the vote goes _my_ way!**

**_Yeah, I've got a poll going on, because of this warped idea that I somehow got. It's at the top of my profile, and your votes will dictate a HUGE part of the fic. If you have any ideas or concerns regarding it, please PM me after voting._**

**_Also, for those of you who knew the song Doubt and Trust before I used it here, yes, I did kinda rearange the lyrics so that it would say "from darkness, light is born," rather than the original "out of light, darkness is born." When I looked at the English translation online, I thought that the song was perfect other than those lines in the chorus, as the Starlights were singing it to help whoever it was that was flying over them at the concert. I mean, they're on the good, "light" side, so why should they sing something that said that Darkness (evil) comes from light? Yeah. This is only a fanfic, though, so it really shouldn't be _too_ bad if I slightly rearanged some wording in a song, right? Also, when I tried to describe the music, I was trying to make it a combonation of the origonal, the re-mix, and the most noted live verson of it. I don't really think I did a good job though..._**

**_BTW, Thanks for all the reviews! You do not know how deleciously delightful it is to here from other people who are willing to tell me if they hate or like me. sniff arigato!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tsuki-chan_**


	3. Leaving to Fate

_**This is going to be my last HP/SM disclaimer, because I hate repeating myself. We already know that only J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, that Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon, that neither one owns the rights to each other's works, and that I am in no way, shape, or form related to them or their works other than sheer fandom. This is only for my (and your) amusement. Not for profit. If I add anything else to this that I don't own, I'll disclaim that thing when I come to it. There. That should make everyone happy for now…**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Leaving to Fate

The remaining week-and-a-half until the designated departure date passed by all the Senshi in a blur. The Three Lights canceled their tour, and for the most part, disappeared from the public eye again, which highly disappointed many of their fans. Chibiusa's claim to have made everyone believe that they were all going on an exchange trip proved to be not only true, but a lot more than they bargained for. Ami's mother believed that her daughter was participating in an abroad program, Minako's parents thought that she was going to stay with Katarina to further her English, and the Tsukino residence had the idea that Chibiusa and Usagi had somehow won a contest that allowed them to live for free in England for a year. All of those families were so proud of their daughters, that they all began to feel somewhat guilty with all the gifts, advice, and farewell parties each home held.

Hotaru's father, who now shared joint custody with Michiru and Haruka, was convinced by the two of them that she was accepted to an English girls' school, and that it would be better off if she went there. Dr. Tomoe agreed to it, but only after the two girls promised to go with her (which they were going to do anyway), as he was still suffering severe head trauma from the accident (I'm referring to the whole deal with Mistress 9 here. He still had problems well into STARS). As for Motoko and the other scouts, they didn't really have any families to notify, but their close friends outside of the Senshi were given similar stories, which were all swallowed thanks to Chibiusa's Luna P potions.

Usagi found out for herself that Chibiusa's memory charm worked, when she had somehow bumped into Mamoru after another scout meeting. The both of them apologized, and when Usagi realized who it was, Mamoru became puzzled by how she knew him. It panged her heart, knowing that they used to be madly in love with each other, remembering the adventures they shared, the trials, and his violation of her, and the whole mess being wiped clean from his memory, but she knew it was for the best, and said that she had seen his picture in a magazine (which had happened earlier that week when he published some paper regarding his major).

The Senshi spent a lot of their time saying their goodbyes to the rest of their friends in Tokyo, saving what they could for whatever magic supplies they might need, and packing enough to last them until term. What remaining time they had was spent either hanging out at the CROWN karaoke/game bar, or at each other's houses for the night, discussing what kind of enemy they would be facing soon. Usagi took an unusually more active role in these discussions and outings than normal, but those closest to her could tell that this was only an effort to distract her mind from Mamoru.

At last, the day of departure had arrived. It was the 29th, and Usagi's family and friends had already thrown her a fantastic surprise party, which became a media frenzy when the Kou Brothers joined in. It was still a lot of fun though, and Usagi wished that it could have last.

When the Scouts arrived, Chibiusa and Usagi were already at an abandoned building (which had been chosen as the departure place, as it was abandoned and supposedly condemned), Usagi still complaining that they should have stopped at the CROWN one last time for one of Motoki's milkshakes. Upon the arrival of the other ten scouts (Setsuna was still at the Time Gates, and would arrive in England at the same time the others would), Chibiusa handed them all different colored envelopes, each one corresponding to the respective Senshi's colors (The Starlights all received black envelopes with a seal that matched their accent colors).

"These are your new names and the personal history of each of you," instructed Chibiusa. "The actual Hogwarts letters will come to us around August. That's when we'll get the Starlights over to the Order."

"Amy Clearwater?" asked Ami, reading her letter. "Second cousin to Penelope Clearwater?"

"Lita Wood?" said Motoko. "Adopted first cousin to an Oliver Wood?"

"Why does it say that I'm Mina Lovett?" asked Minako. "Isn't that the same name as some crazy English woman who would bake murder victims into pies and sell them? I _did_ see that on stage once!"

"And why do I have to have such a girly name like 'Amara Skywalker'?" Haruka asked indignantly. "I don't mind the last name, but 'Amara'? I'm not even going to ware the girl's uniform if I can help it!"

"Our names haven't changed at all," noticed Seiya, glancing at his brother's letters.

"Neither has mine," Hotaru stated.

"'Raye Hepburn'?" Rei asked. "And... I'm gonna be the Three Lights' band manager?!"

"Naaani?!"

"Actually, you were originally supposed to be their sister," answered Chibiusa. "That was because you and Hotaru actually _look_ like you came from Japan more than the rest, and Mama thought that it would be better if you looked like a larger family than you really are. However, it was decided that it might be better if you were just a distant cousin who decided to become their manager once you realized their power, and that you were among the first of us to find them, magic wise. In fact, you have just sent a letter to someone in the Wizard Wireless Network saying that you want to keep the search for them private, as you all are caring for your younger cousin, Hotaru."

"And what spawned this abstract idea?" asked Rei. Even though Neo Queen Serenity was supposed to be a good deal wiser, the fact that she was still the future Usagi.

"Well, your papa is a politician, right?" asked Chibiusa.

"Well, yeah," answered Rei, "But I hardly ever talk to him! I see him, like, only once a year, and we don't exactly get along."

"But you still have the gift of dealing with situations that correspond with celebrities and politics. You are stubborn and cleaver enough to handle any situation given to you, and right now, we'll need that talent in order to pull this operation off!"

"Oh... er, okay..." said Rei, feeling half complemented, and half conned into doing this.

"And what did you mean by, 'actually look like you came from Japan more than the rest'?!" Usagi demanded. Haruka, Motoko, and a few others were offended as well.

"Well, we all know we're Japanese, but how many Japanese are born with blond hair and blue eyes?" she asked pointedly at Haruka, Minako, and Usagi. "Or brown curly hair and green eyes?" she looked at Motoko. "And Ami, Michiru, Plu and I will probably get weird looks anyway for what we look like, but Mama thought it would be better off if we could appear to the wizarding world as a more diverse group than we really are. Once the Linguas charm is in place, no one will be able to tell that we're foreigners."

"And _they_ get to keep their names?!" Haruka demanded. "Sorry, but blue and violet eyes aren't that common on these islands either, and I don't really know many _teenage boys _with _silver_ hair, let alone an _oriental one_ with green eyes." She glared at Yaten again, who glared back, and sparks began to fly again. Both dreamed (**:**in chibi form to amuse audiences**:**) of henshining right then and there and duking it out.

"Enough, guys," said Chibiusa. "They already revealed to the world that they're Japanese by going on a world tour as themselves. They might be assigned different names once they get there, but the Order needs to know that they're them, and they have only their current names. If we make it look like there's more of you than there really is, than you'll be at less of a chance of being attacked than if you went by yourselves."

"And, again, we can just henshin if we ever _get_ attacked," Yaten expressed as if he were trying to explain to an ameba that adding one and one made two.

"Just think of it this way," said Diana as she perched herself on Chibiusa's shoulder. "If you _were_ to be attacked over the summer and needed backup, you'll have the Solder of Fire and the Solder of Destruction and Rebirth at your side."

"And that last one made me even more nervous somehow," Yaten whispered to the others, looking at frail Hotaru with apprehensiveness.

"Lets just henshin and get over there," said Minako, looking at her watch. "It's a quarter till two now where we are."

"Alright," they said, and they all grabbed their respective Transformation Brooches.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

The many lights of their henshins put their surroundings into shadow, but only the cats, Rei's two crows, and whatever other creature that happened to scuttle by, were able to see this. At last the lights disappeared, and the nine Senshi of the Solar System stood in the girls' stead, next to the three Sailor Starlights, who replaced the Kou boys.

"Is everybody ready for this?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon as she grabbed Sailor Moon's and Sailor Saturn's hand.

"Ready as ever!" said Sailor Mars, taking Sailor Mercury's hand.

"I've been itching for another fight for peace again!" Sailor Jupiter said as she grabbed Sailor Mars's and Sailor Venus's hands.

"The time has come for the tide to turn," Sailor Neptune said as she, Sailor Uranus, and the Sailor Starlights took their places in their circle. The three of them separated the Inners from the Outers, with the two Sailor Scouts of the Moon directly across from them and uniting the two halves into a whole.

"Let's do this!" said Venus, gripping Sailor Star Maker's and Sailor Jupiter's hands tightly in excitement.

"Thank you, my friends," said Sailor Moon, taking Mercury's hand in her available one and thus completing the ring.

They all stood quietly, as they closed their eyes and concentrated on their destination. Within seconds, a strange wind began to blow from the ground up, gently lifting the girl's hair, collars, skirts, ribbons, and whatever else was loose on their uniforms. Their auras began to shimmer visibly and vibrantly. A small crater formed around them, and the rocks that had come loose began to float as if carried by the very pressure of their power. Quickly, the two older cats leapt onto the shoulders of their respective charges, while Phobos and Deimos, Rei's crows, perched themselves on either side of Mars's shoulder.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!!" they all yelled, releasing a huge amount of energy that deepened the crater and made their auras into raw pillars of energy that encased each girl and seemed to outshine the sun. The wind intensified, and they suddenly vanished. As soon as they disappeared, everything stopped, and the uplifted stones dropped to the ground. The sun shone again as if it could have cared less, and the place looked no different from earlier, other than the shallow crater, which was the only testament to what had happened there.

The grasshopper had sat intently upon one of the ground-floor window sills of the condemned place, and when a moment had passed after the Scouts had gone. Than, from the darkness of the building's interior, came a pair of large, feminine, reddish-orange eyes, which looked down at the grasshopper with an expression that was either of anger or cruel enjoyment. The rest of the face was obscured by shadow. The hopper tilted its head slightly, and when the eyes were in its range of vision, it hopped off its perch and into the nearby foliage as quickly as it could. The red eyes fallowed it, and a slight smile was now seen. From the bush where the hopper headed, a similar pair of eyes, although a very light blue now, gave the same look to it, and it began to hop in a different direction towards a wall with a small crack at the bottom. It only hopped so far though, when a third matching pair of eyes (green now) and mischievous smile showed itself to the insect from the branches of the tree that grew taller than the wall. All three eyes fallowed it as it turned back and headed for the opened gate that the girls and idols had used to get into the small courtyard. It was very close to it when someone stepped right on the threshold and leaned against the post. The silhouette of a young female with strange, tightly-bound long ponytails, and equally tightly bound loops that came into a bun at the top, was made clear, as well as another set of eyes that were the same as the rest of them, except pink in color this time. The smile that came with the eyes appeared, and an almost sinister chorus of giggling echoed throughout the area as the hopper stood still, as if paralyzed with fright.

* * *

Meanwhile, the English Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had to deal with issues of his own. He sat at his mahogany desk, rubbing his temples as he looked at the piece of parchment in front of him. His eyes were wide with fear and he could feel himself perspiring as he stared down at it. Upon the parchment, reddish-brown lines of what Fudge tried to convince himself was ink were drawn out into words that made a simple letter no more than a few paragraphs or so long, but the message that those paragraphs conveyed, and the signature at the bottom, had gripped Fudge in the worst possible way.

_To Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic,_

_I hope that this finds you well. I am sure that what happened earlier this month may still have you a bit, shall we say, on edge. Believe me, it was not intended that I appear into the public eye again until I had the information that I wanted, but, no matter now. In fact, I am hoping to take advantage of this accident of mine._

_You see, I do not find the ways of yourself or Dumbledore at all satisfying in regards to laws regarding muggles and what is taught in our schools and whatnot. The list goes on and on, since my alleged "death," there is a profound change from those eleven years before. I do not like this change, and I believe, as I believed back than, that I could provide this country, and the entire wizarding world for that matter, better leadership than you are showing now. _

_However, I do not believe that it is appropriate for me to actually take what I want right now. I am saddened that a majority of the wizarding community would isn't too fond of my presence, and to outright place myself into the position I intend to eventually result in a mass pandemonium that I really do not want to deal with when I obtain that power. On the other hand, though, if you would be so kind as to resign, and place someone I consider more worthy in your stead, I will be more than satisfied with the leadership of this government, and shall not put yourself or any muggles or whatnot in harm's way. Fail to comply, and I will have to show you the amount of power that you __do not__ have. _

_I have placed a number of my Death Eaters at a certain bridge in London, which they shall be more than happy to demolish upon my command. This particular bridge happens to be a highly active roadway at all times. What, with so many people who use that bridge to commute to their homes and places of employment and education, coupled with the structure of said bridge, any damage done to it would cause quite a calamity, wouldn't it? Not to mention a number of casualties, no matter what time it is when they have at it. It would be quite a shame for the ministry if word got out that these deaths could have been prevented._

_But the Dark Lord is offering you a chance now. Relinquish your title of Minister of Magic to one that I find satisfactory, and those "innocent" lives will be spared. Otherwise, I won't hesitate to kill every muggle that tries to cross that bridge. Fail to do this, and you will be responsible for the deaths of a good number of people. Try to stop me, and I'll set my followers onto residential areas that reside near that bridge. I already know that you do not have the man power to successfully stop both attacks. The Dark Lord always knows. I shall trust that you will make the right decision, or you might as well send every muggle in London to the slaughter house like swine._

_I expect a response no later than the 29__th__ of June. If I hear nothing from you, I shall proceed with my intentions to do away with that bridge. I would not recommend saying anything that might offend me, either, as I am quick to anger. I shall send you an owl that will deliver it to me every day until said date. Should you consider resigning, give the letter to the owl, who will promptly deliver it to me. This way, we can guarantee that it won't be intercepted, or some other pathetic excuse that you could cook up. In dealings like these, I despise deceit. Consider your options well, Fudge, for they are quite heavy._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Fudge stared at the signature for the longest time. He had prayed fifteen years before that he would never see it again. Yet now, here it was. Sharp, to-to-the-point, perfectly legible, the "V" and "L" being larger than the rest of the words significantly, and the rest of the letters written in a combination of cursive and calligraphic print, the line crossing the "T" extending out far beyond the name. A few brave souls would have called it a bit of a work of art, but it was unmistakingly the signature of the most feared wizard in the world.

Fudge was not alone in his office. Professor Dumbledore, aurors Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and the recently pardoned and reinstated Sirius Black, aw well as chief members of the Wizengamot were watching the frazzled minister intently.

"So what is to be done about this, Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, what _can_ be done about this?!" Fudge demanded as he turned over the letter, revealing the green and silver seal that had the Skull-and-Snake of the Dark Mark imbedded on it, and turned it back.

"Well, it's obvious that you can't just give into Voldemort's demands, Minister," said Sirius from beside the window. He was leaning upon the wall there, his arms crossed and his face hardened. Other than Dumbledore, the entire room shivered at the sound of the name. "Oh come on, damn it! Fearing the name is only making it worse for _our_ cause!"

"Although I consider his wording a bit abrasive," said Dumbledore, "Sirius does have a point."

"But I still don't have any idea what I should do!" Fudge shouted as he began to shake the paper, and then slammed it down.

"This could all be just a bluff," said a small Wizengamot witch. "Maybe he's just trying to intimidate us, and won't really do anything if we don't give in to his demands."

"That is a valad possibility, right, sir?" said a young Wizengamot intern.

"The Dark Lord has never bluffed before, and is definitely not bluffing now, Weasley," growled Moody at the intern. "He is most definitely going to do something, and it's because of this that we're trying to come up with a way to pervent it. Or do you think that this is our idea of a friendly staff meeting?"

"N-no, sir," said Percy, as he ajusted his glasses.

"Maybe if we stationed every Auror we have at every bridge in London, we'll be able to stop them and possibly even snag a Death Eater or two while we're at it," suggested Sirius, standing up a bit straiter and uncrossing his arms.

"But he said that he would do worse damage if we tried to stop this!" Percy couldn't help but blurt out.

"So what?! We'll put every battle-ready wizard out there and protect those neighborhoods as well!" Sirius said loudly.

"We most certinly do _not_ have enough manpower to protect every bridge in London enough to pervent God knows _how_ many Death Eaters from damaging a bridge, _and_ every residential area as well, Mr. Black!" yelled Fudge heatedly. "If we had the slightest idea _which_ bridge he was going to attack, then we _might _have a chance! But as he has been smart enough _not _to say such things, we cannot possibly make any attempts to thwart him!"

"Than, maybe we should consider the other option?" said a tall Wizengamot wizard from behind the others. A few murmered in what might have been agreement.

"So you're saying that we should give up and let Voldemort have his way?!" demanded Sirius, now standing to his full hight. The look he gave the speaker was even more threatening with the gaunt features that his time in Azkaban gave him. "Even if we were to just hand him over the title of Minister of Magic in a nicely wrapped package, he would still kill countless muggles, muggle-borns, and muggle-supporters! They are just as dead if we give in to his demands as if we were to deny him! Are you saying, that after all the sacrifices that many noble witches and wizards have made, sacrifices that cost them their very lives, that we should just give up?! That we should let Voldemort do whatever he damn well pleases?!"

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying-"

"That you'd wrather have the Dark Lord as our head in government than our current Minister!" Moody growled more viciously than earlier, approaching the man. "Only Death Eaters talk like that, Iscariot!"

"Are you accusing me of being in line with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Mad Eye?" demanded the one named Iscariot. "I'll have you know that I come from a line of well-noted Aurors and Ministry personelle, my own uncle being a member of the Wizengamot before me, and my father a spokesman for Gringgots goblins! My own daughter is currently engadged to a muggle, for God's sake! I value their lives!"

"And you don't think we value the lives of those muggles who could very well die tonight?!" demanded Sirius.

"Moody! Black! Control yourselves!" Fudge shouted, standing quickly and slaming both hands on his desk. "I will _not_ have anyone accuse anyone of being a Death Eater in _my_ office! Black, you should know better than to agree with such bold statements! Innocent until proven guilty!"

"Well, his eyes look dark enough," Moody growled, coming close to Iscariot's dark face and examining him closely with his magical blue eye.

"So now you're saying that I'm under the Imperius Curse or something?!"

"You never can tell, nowadays," spat Sirius. A great deal of arguing between all but Dumbledore took place.

"Enough of this!" Dumbledore boomed. His voice seemed to carry more weight and merret than Fudge's, for all bickering suddenly stopped. The old professor's voice was now calm and collected, but still that of a great leader.

"Now," he continued, "We are _not_ going to let in to Voldemort's demands, and we _certenly_ are not going to rip at each others' throats while we try to come up with a solution to this. We must stand united against him, if we are to restore life back to the way that it was."

Everything was quit within the room now, and stayed that way for several moments, until finally Percey Weasly asked quietly, "So what are we to do about the bridge and the letter? It sayed that if he didn't here from the Minister by tonight, that he would kill the muggles crossing it."

Just than, a black owl flew in through the opened window in a flury of black feathers, landing right in front of the minister on his desk. It's eyes stared intently upon the portly man.

"Well?" asked Moody, "Have we come up with a virdict?"

Fudge stared back at the owl, his resolve collapsing before the eyes of everybody. Several beads of sweat trickled down his brow, and he rubed his temples again. The owl stuck out it's leg.

"God damnit!" Fudge cursed as he grabbed a nearby quill and piece of partchment and began writing frantically.

"What are you doing, Cornelius?" Dumbledore demanded, looking hard over his specs.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" Fudge spat. "I'm trying to save those muggles!"

"Your giving in?!" Sirius shouted. The arguing was now all directed at Fudge. "But we all agreed that no one is giving in to anything!!"

"It doesn't matter!!" screamed Fudge, finishing the note and than tying it to the owl's leg. "As Minister of Magic, it is my duty to protect both muggles and wizards alike, and sacrifices must be made to fulfill those duties!"

"This isn't a sacrifice, Minister! This is cowardace!" yelled Moody. The owl began to take off, but Sirius shouted "_Stupefy!_" and the jet of red light struck the bird down.

"Dear God! What in hell's name are you doing, Black?! This is madness!!"

"No! It's madness that you're caving into the demands of some bully when you of all people should be standing steadfast and firm!" Sirius shouted. He revived the owl after ripping off the letter and incinerating it with a charm, and said to the bird, as he held it firmly and carried it to the window, "And as for you, you can tell your _Master_ that if he thinks that he can intimidate us with threats and blackmail, he's got another thing coming! We will _NOT_ hand over the government to Death Eater scum, and we will _NOT_ be intimedated by your threats! We _will_ continue to fight against you till the last!" and with that last word, Sirius chucked the owl as hard as he could out the window before slamming it shut.

""WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE, BLACK?!" Fudge roared, louder than ever. "YOU JUST SENT GOD KNOWS HOW MANY MUGGLES TO THEIR DEATHS!! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR INSABORDINATION!!"

"Try it, I dare! You know I'm right!"

But none dared approach Sirius. He was absolutely vivid, and no one dared to approach him because of this. The small witch trembled, and both Percy and Iscariot were looking at him as if he was going insane. Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, on the other hand, remaind the same as far as expressions go.

A moment of silence passed, and Percy had mustered the courage to speak again. "So that's it, then? We're just going to let them die?"

"Well, thank's to Black's smart mouth, I'm afraid that we have no alternative, Weasley," exasperated Fudge as he collapsed back into his seat behind the desk. "All hope is lost for them, I'm afraid."

Dumbledore glanced out of the window after the owl. The night was somewhat clear and very beautiful. A stark contrast from the interior of the Minister's office. However, he seemed to notice something that the others had failed to see, and he smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't say that so soon, if I were you, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, a smile apearing behind his silver beard.

"And what makes you say that, Dumbledore?!" demanded Fudge, looking at the old man as if Sirius's "madness" were a contageous entity that the professor seemed to contract.

"There is a full moon tonight," Dumbledore said simply, glancing back at the outside. "And I do believe that I can see all the planets clearly, as well as a few stars."

"You are begenning to sound like a centaur, Dumbledore," said Mad-Eye. "And isn't it supposed to be hard to see stars and planets on the night of a full moon?"

"You never know, Alastor," said Dumbledore wisely as he continued to stare out the window. Sirius strode over to the professor's side and looked for what Dumbledore was talking about, but all he could see was the full moon, which was now being obscured by a single, small cloud, large enough to engulf its light.

"I sure wish I could see what you're seeing, Dumbledore," Sirius sighed.

--

The owl zoomed over the rooftops of London, and even ventured so high that the lights of the city became no different then the stars, although brighter and more clustered together. They very quickly began to fade as the bird soared over to an abandoned manor outside the limits of the city. It made it's entrance through a broken window, and through the hallway until it entered a grand, yet almost empty room with many tall but thin windows. There was a single fireplace on one side of the room, and on the other side was a tall, black and silver chair with a single occupent in it. There was also a magnificent emerald rug that spanned the black tile to the edge of the fireplace, and around the chair, slythering at the occupent's feet, was a large green snake.

The occupent himself was almost perfectly camouflaged against the dark interior of the room, save for what parts of his skin showed. The thin, spider-like hands gently caressed a long wand made of yew, and were pale like death. The highly domed head and neck were the same shade of white as his hands. He had a snake-loke nose that barely existed, and a thin, lipless mouth that convayed a cruelity that almost didn't compare to his eyes. Those clever, evil eyes that were red like freshly spilt blood in color, and had thin-slitted pupils. This was the man that all dreaded more than anyone else alive. This was Lord Voldemort.

The owl fluttered into the chamber, and as it landed, changed into a man. He had medium dark hair that fell like feathers, and thick brows and a nose that were very much like his owl form. His Death Eater robes fell beside him in a billowing mannor as he knelt before his master.

"Ah, if it isn't Claudius Rothbart," said the Dark Lord as he lazily glanced at the owl-like servent. "And what, pray tell, is dear Fudge's answer to my modest proposal?"

"M-my Lord," said the owly man, his faltering voice echoed throughout the vast room, "When I arrived at the Ministry, Fudge was in his office, along with a couple of aurors and some members of the Wizengamot."

"Mm-hmm," came Voldemort's voice, looking at his wand as he twirled it about in his fingers. An outsider would have believed that he wasn't paying any attention to the man at all, but he was apparently quite attentive to Rothbart's telling, for he than asked, "Was Dumbledore there?"

"Y-yes, Master," came Rothbart's voice. "He was."

"Go on with what happened, Rothbart," came Voldemort, sounding bored.

"Well, Fudge stared at me for a bit… and he _was_ going to give into your demands, Master," he stated, begenning to tremble somewhat. His feathery hair began to quiver as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"But something happened, didn't it?" Voldemort sayed simply, tossing the wand in the air a little ways and then catching it easily.

"W-w-well…," Rothbart stammered. He couldn't go on.

"'Well,'" repeated the Dark Lord.

"W-well, o-one of the aurors there, Fudge called him 'B-b-black,' h-he stunned me, t-took away F-f-fudge's l-letter of surrender f-from m-me."

"You know, you're just as annoying as the fool I used to get the Philosopher's Stone." Voldemort said lazily, before shouting corsely, "_Crucio!_"

The man screamed ans writhed in pain, and Voldemort rose from his seat, and did not relent his curse until he was looming over him.

"So what happened, next, if I may be so inclined as to know?" Voldemort asked in the same lazy tone, but his actions and movemenst contrasted from his tone as he come close to the man's face.

"H-he told me to t-t-tell you," the man wimpered, "T-that they had no plans to relent!"

"Ahh, I shall assume that this was the one called 'Black,' right?" asked Voldemort, stepping over Rothbart and over to the window, overlooking London's magnificent lights. "My dear Bellatrix will be most displeased to hear that her cousin was so rude. Pray tell, what were Black's _exact _words? I feel that they were none too polite."

"Th-th-they weren't," Rothbart heaved. "You want …(:he swallowed:)…_exact _words, My Lord?"

"_Exact_ words," Voldemort replied, still looking out the window. "I know that you have quite the photographic memory, and that you can repeat everything that was said in a room just by hearing it once. Please, illuminate me on the _exact_ words that Black used to address me."

Rothbart was completely terrified. But he was given an order, and thus had no choice but to obay.

"H-he said…He-he s-said," He cleared his throat, and adopted a voice that was similar to Black's, "'You can tell your _Master_ that if he thinks that he can intimidate us with threats and blackmail, he's got another thing coming! We will _NOT_ hand over the government to Death Eater scum, and we will _NOT_ be intimedated by your threats! We _will_ continue to fight against you till the last!'"

There was a slight pause, and Voldemort began to chuckle darkley. He turned around, his robes billowing behind him, and knelt in front of his servent, a twisted smile spread on his face.

"He said all that, did he?" he asked, still chuckling somewhat.

"Y-yes, I-I'm afraid so, M-m-master," he answered. He chuckled slightly, in agreement with Voldemort, who in turn chuckled louder. Rothbart increased his volume, and Voldemort's chuckle became full-on laughter. The servent laughed, and Voldemort laughed harder. When Rothbart began to laugh as hard as Voldemort, they both laughed, for a few seconds before Voldemort's light expression changed to pure rage in a split second, and he shouted, "_CRUCIO!!_"

Rothbart's laughter became a scream that was louder and more tortured than before. He withered and writhed violently, and evan blood began to trickle out of his nose, his ears, his mouth, and his eyes. Voldemort was not holding back now. He was now standing again, and after several minutes of pleasurably watching the poor man suffer, he swong his wand violently to one side of the room and, while he was still under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse, sent the man flying through the air and crashing into the wall. Voldemort did this again, this time into the opposite wall, and again, into the ceiling, And again…And again…

Finally, after one last round into the ceiling, Voldemort let him drop like a stone to the ground, landing with a great _thud_ and a sickening _crack_ sound of bones being crushed. Voldemort than strode quickly over to the heap that was Rothbart, and lifted his head by his scalp; he could sense that he was still alive, although bearly-a miracle in itself.

"Well, it looks as if our dear Fudge is weaker than we anticipated, isn't he?" Voldemort asked, his voice stil harsh with anger. Labored breathing was his only response. "So weak, that he has to have one of those _Phoenix Aurors_ make his decisions forhim! Maybe _this_ will remind those fools at the Ministry that Lord Voldemort is not one to toy with!" And with that, Voldemort ripped off the sleeve of Rothbart's left arm and jabbed his wand like a dagger into it. The black snake-and-skull of the Dark Mark appeared on his skin. Voldemort held his wand there for a few seconds, and than released Rothbart, as if disgusted by touching him.

"Take him away!" Voldemort demanded, his voice echoing throughout the entire house. "See to his injuries, but make sure he suffers through the healing process!" He than resumed to his spot by the tall, thin window. A series of murmering and shuffling was heard in the background as sillouettes of other Death Eaters timedly and quietly levitated and removed Rothbart from the room, presumably to somewhere where he could recoperate.

"Let's see what you plan to do now, Fudge, Dumbledore," Voldemort murmered to the glass. "You are undoutably going to attempt to thwart this little threat I have planned, but, no matter. I have larger plans that have more merrit than this little amusement."

The Chief Death Eater continued to stare at the outside of the window. Because of the way that the clouds were, and because the city lights were so bright, Voldemort could not see the moon, or any celestial body at the time. He had completely forgotten that it was a full moon that night, and if one was to remind him, not only would that individual have suffered a similar punishment to that of Rothbart, but Voldemort would not have cared less. He was basking in his glory before he had even achieved it.

The Brockdale Bridge was not all that long as far as bridges go but was still a very busy roadway, between a newly developed suberban neighborhood, and the main body of London's downtown area. Under the bridge, the deep river went somewhat briskly; signs that indicated "no swimming-dangerous" dotted the banks. Benieth the bridge, hidden by the shadows and darkness of the night, some ten or so people in black cloaks and masks all clustered together out of main sight; one would have had to stumble upon them to see them. Some were sitting, looking quite bored. Some were standing still, either leaning against the rocks and cement that helped keep the bridge stable or being erect and attentive to their surroundings, listening for any sound that might anounce an intruder. One or two paced around, too ansy to either sit or stand. They were waiting for something. They were there for a perpose, and they were waiting for the signal for when the time would come.

"I can't believe this," said one of the males who were sitting impatently while waiting. "When'll we be able to trash this thing? It's _so_ boring just waiting here!"

"Be silent!" ordered one of the ones standing at attention. "We were given orders to wait until the time is right! If we attack before the Dark Lord get's his response-"

But the older masked man didn't get to finish his statement. All of them siezed their forearms as a burning sensation sprang out of nowhere onto that spot.

"It looks like our master did get a response," said the first voice, pulling his sleeve up so as to reviel the Dark Mark tatoo that began to materialize onto his forearm. "And it looks like he didn't get a friendly one." One could see his grin from the darkness of his hood.

"Than let's start this show!" shouted a harsh female, who raised her wand high in the air like a rallying cry. "Morsmordre!"

In a burst of emrald light, the green, shimmery image of what was tatooed onto their arms rose high in the sky. Several shouts came in agreement, as all who were sitting stood on their feet, and those who were leaning, pacing, or listening a moment before became alive with the delight of distroying something. They all shot up the Dark Mark as well, and a few even sent up different colored sparks. Their light show distracted observers from most everything else, as fireworks of that kind had never before been seen by the muggle populous. One car even drove off the bridge; the driver was distracted by the appearance of the dark mark, and had driven off of it in an effort to avoid an accident. It landed in the water with a mighty _splash_, and the Death Eaters roared with laughter. One of them notice two figures make their way towards the fallen Ford Escourt, and a third, smaller one head towards them.

"Ah, leave them," answered a Death Eater with a thick accent, "They ain't seen nothin' yet, laddie!"

"Wands at the ready!" came another male voice, this one more commanding. All of them drew their wands.

"_DIFFINDO MAXEMA!!_" they all shouted in unison, and the multiple lights from the wands formed into one consentrated light that went streight from one side of the bridge to the other. It bagan to groan and heave as it started to give way. The death Eaters roared with dark laughter, until-

"SILENT WALL!" came a small, yet brave voice. Almost the voice of a child.

* * *

_**Oh, so cruel, aren't I? Stopping right then and there in the middle of the action! Naughty Naughty Naughty, Tsuki! Oh well, had to do it.**_

_**Anyway, For those of you who are wondering about some of the names here, I'll only talk about one of them. When I was coming up with the name for Rothbart, I frist came up with his first name. He's King Claudius, from William Shakespeare's **__**Hamlet**__**. Claudius was the dude who put poison in his brother's ears and married the dead guy's wife, the queen. He also tries to kill his nephew, Hamlet, in his efforts to pervent the truth from coming out. Yeah, he's equal to the guy who killed Mufasa. The last name was a bit harder. I decided to use "Rothbart," from Tchaikovsky's ballet, **__**Swan Lake**__**. There was an anime version of the ballet, and in that version, Rothbart (who had kidnapped the princess and turned her into a swan by day) could turn himself into an owl, along with his daughter. I wasn't really too keen on using the main bad guy of another story as an underling for someone else, but Sailor Aquarius is on vecation, and the last time I bugged her, well…. See last chappie. I don't really know yet if I'll use Claudius Rothbart, or Iscariot again. I plan to use Iscariot somehow, but… I still don't know yet.**_

_**You know, I never know what is going to happen in my stories, come to think of it. I just write until I feel that the chappie's over with. Sometimes, I'll keep on writing, and then cut it off when I realize that I made the chappie too long, and then the action goes into the next one. It's really weird. **_

_**Oh, and as for the whole bridge thing. No, I have never been to England in my entire life, let alone London (even though I want to go SO badly…!). I do not know if there really is a Brockdale Bridge there, or if it's in some other part of England. I do not know if there really are bridges like that that separate a suberb from the main city, as I am only discribing the place of the bridge and what it's like based off another bridge that I saw when I was in Philly, and a few overpass roadways that you'd see frequently in ABQ (where I spent most of my childhood). Stuff was always layed out like that in ABQ, and I think even Philly was like that. If someone who has been to London, or lives there, is reading this, please correct me on any misinformation! I really hate saying something is true (even if it is a fanfiction) when it isn't!!**_

_**And Rei's dad is actually a politician in the manga and PGSM, but is estranged. He wasn't there for Rei or her mom when she (Rei's mom) died in the hospital, and dumped Rei at the temple. In the manga, he visits her on her birthday and always does the same things; takes her to a restaurant, gives her a white dress, and a bouquet of Casablanca lilies that were picked out by his secretary. And they really don't get along, either. However, I felt that Rei with her fiery temper and bullheadedness as well as her experience as a guardian, would be the perfect manager for the Three Lights while being in Hogwarts.**_

_**So, I hope that you liked this, and you must tell me if you do or do not, and be honest. If you don't, than (:henshin:) In the name of Aquarius, we shall punish you! (:gasps:) OMG, She's back! Help me!!**_

_**Looking forward to your response!! Arigato!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	4. The Battle at Brockdale Bridge

Chapter 4

The Battle at Brockdale Bridge

The scouts arrived in London in almost a split second from when they took off. At first, they hovered over the city, trying to find a nice place to land where they wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" said Sailor Saturn in awe.

"If you think it's awesome _here_, you'll have a blast once we get there!" giggled Sailor Venus.

"Still not much difference from Tokyo," Sailor Star Healer scoffed, turning her face away somewhat.

"What'd you say, punk?" demanded Sailor Uranus, about to let go of Sailors Saturn and Neptune. Maker was about to do the same. The sphere that kept them suspended above the ground began to fade in and out. The three cats and two crows cried as they began to feel the magic began to lose stability.

"Tomede, you two!" pleaded Sailor Moon. "We're helping each other, aren't we?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Healer?!" demanded Sailor Star Fighter, "Sailor Moon's right! Besides, if you keep this up, we'll crash!"

Both Uranus and Healer stopped their bickering, but they both threw glares that said "We'll settle this later."

"Hay, do you see some flashing light's over there?" asked Sailor Jupiter, looking at a small river way.

"Fireworks, maybe?" purposed Fighter.

"I've never seen fireworks like that," said Sailor Venus. Artamis and Luna nodded in agreement. "And today isn't a special holiday, if memory serves me right."

"There's an evil wave coming off of those lights," said Sailor Mars. "Especially those huge green ones."

Sailor Mercury willed her visor on, and examined the area. "Those aren't fireworks at all!" she gasped. "That's all magic!"

"But isn't magic supposed to be kept hidden from non-magical persons?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Sailor Chibi Moon. It was then that Sailor Pluto appeared in her violet bubble beside the Senshi team.

"That's because those are what these people call 'Death Eaters,'" said Pluto, as she floated beside them.

"Death Eaters?" asked Mars.

"Hai," responded Pluto. "That is what the Dark Lord's followers call themselves. I learned right before I left the Time Gates that the Dark Lord had threatened this country's magical government with muggle causalities if the current Minister of Magic didn't relinquish his title as Minister to someone the Dark Lord wanted."

"Oh no!" gasped Venus.

"So I take it that they said no?" asked Fighter. "Or did they give in, and this Dark Lord is going through with it anyway?"

"I believe that they denied him what he asked for," said Pluto. "But there isn't much time before they go through with this mass murder! It will commence in a matter of seconds!"

"So what the hell are we standing around here for?!" demanded Uranus.

"Technically, we're floating around," said Sailor Star Maker.

"Shut up! You knew what I meant!" Uranus spat.

"Than let's fallow those lights!" charged Artemis and Luna in unison, and the two spheres zoomed towards the source of the lights.

They landed in an empty alleyway that was right in front of the bridge. The lights that came shooting out from beneath the bridge were enough to distract passers by from noticing thirteen girls in strange outfits come out of the sky.

"This is it!" whispered Sailor Pluto. "This is the bridge that's about to be demolished!"

"Well, we aren't going to let that happen, are we?" asked Sailor Star Fighter. She and Sailor Moon began to run towards the bridge.

"Hold on, guys! We have to be able to speak here, right? Or do you want everyone knowing that we're Japanese?"

And with that, she took her Luna P again, and bounced it high above them. "Luna P Henge!" She than raised her wand directly at the kitty-ball. "_Lingua _**_Coerceo!_**"

The ball burst in a puff of lavender smoke, and the girls breathed it in before they knew what happened. It disappeared after a few seconds.

It was at that time that a Ford Escort zoomed right off the road and into the water.

"Oh no!" gasped Chibi Moon. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn both dashed towards where the car plunged.

"We've got to get those people off of there!" shouted Venus

"But how?" asked Mars.

"Moon Power! Make me a Traffic Officer Ni Nare!" shouted Sailor Moon, holding up the Disguise Pen. In the usual series of lights, Sailor Moon's outfit changed to that of a standard police officer with the neon orange and yellow vest warn by traffic directors. Her hair was in a neat bun at the base of her neck, and she held two rods that were used to direct traffic. She then tossed it over to the Starlights, who used the pen for similar disguises, although they reverted back to their male forms and donned a male uniform similar to Sailor Moon's.

"Hurry! There isn't much time!" Sailor Moon shouted, and the Starlights ran after her as she headed toward the bridge.

Uranus and Neptune rushed to the bank of the river, and dived after the sinking vehicle. The occupants were a man and two small children. All three were alive and appeared for the most part unharmed, but they were trapped inside the car, and couldn't open the doors or windows.

"Hold on! We're on our way!" cried Uranus as she and Neptune went under the water to try to open it. Sailor Saturn, who was a bit slower then the other two, was still on shore when she saw the Death Eaters began to cleave the bridge in half. She looked back at the other two, who were too preoccupied with trying to save the family inside the car, that they didn't notice it. There was no time left.

Saturn ran as fast as she could towards the underside of the bridge, when it finally came apart. It began to groan and heave as it started to give way. The death Eaters roared with dark laughter, until-

"SILENT WALL!" came a small, yet brave voice. Almost the voice of a child. It echoed somewhat, and a deep indigo light like lightning came from some dark place opposite of the Death Eaters, and expanded outward to the other side. The Death Eaters were knocked back as a strange dark force surrounded by indigo lightning spanned the entire stretch of the bridge.

"Hurry! Move along! It's not safe to be here! Use another route!" cried the Starlights as they and Sailor Moon ushered the cars that were on the bridge off of it, and re-directing incoming cars away from it. At first, people were confused, until Healer thought it would be a good idea to say, "There's a bomb!" Temporary pandemonium took place, but the evacuation became a much quicker process because of Healer's idea, and soon, all the muggles that were on there were gone.

"What?!" came many murmurs from the Death Eaters. They looked around. All the muggle cars were fleeing from the area.

"What the hell is this?!" demanded the young Death Eater who spoke first, as he reached out to touch the berrier. "AAARUGH!" he screamed, and then fell down, unconsious.

"Okay, you can let it go!" came an even younger female voice then the first one they heard. "The other two got them out of there!"

The barrier disappeared instantly, with only a few more indigo sparks flying afterwards, and the bridge collapsed.

"Wha' kind o' magic is this?!" yelled the one with the thick accent.

"How dare you try to demolish a roadway bridge while there were still helpless people on there!" came another female voice. The cloud that came in front of the moon began to move, and a silhouette of a long-haired something with a large ribbon stood at one end of the bank.

"Bridges are meant to connect people!" came another girl's voice, a form appearing at the other side.

"They are ways for people to go to work, school, and home, when something comes between to separate them!" a short-haired silhouette came from where one of the posts used to be.

"It would have been one thing if there was nobody on it when you decided to cleave it!" came another long-haired figure.

"But for you to do it while so many people were there, we had no choice but to stop you!" The figure of a child, possibly ten or twelve, hair drawn up in two strange ponytails, was standing on top of one of the stone posts that used to be part of the bridge.

"It is a cruel act," came the quiet voice from earlier from the shadows across the bank, "To take so many lives at once. You have angered us greatly." A girl taller then the other small one, but still a deal shorter then the rest, stood up, leaning upon a spear-like staff.

"Sore ha tadashii!" came yet another female voice, and another figure appeared. This one looked different from the others, though. The legs and head were similar to the others, but the figure had large wings that distorted slightly its true shape; almost like some sort of bird or angel. The cloud had moved out of the way now, and the full moon illuminated everything in the area. The figures were all girls, five of them presumably in their teens, and the other two somewhere between the ages of ten and thirteen. All of them were wearing different colors, but other then that, they all had the same uniform- white leotard-like armor with very short, two-layered skirts, where the second layer was a lighter shade then the first, white gloves that reached their upper arms and had some sort of trim where they ended, sailor collars with three white stripes near the edge, a large front bow of a different color then the rest of the outfit that that had a five-pointed star in the center, V-shaped collars with golden stars in the center, two thin ribbons that lined the skirt and were clasped together by a golden star, large back bows that were a lighter shade of their dominent color, and gold, band-like tiaras that went across their foreheads, and possessed a single gem in the center that matched their dominent colors. Their shoes were different, as well as their hair styles, but there was a definate sense of unity among them.

There was only one with wings, though. This girl was blond, with long hair in strange pig tales that were similar to the smallest girls, but were round, and the hair traveled down well passed her knees. She had feather-like barrettes on the side of her head, as well as large red gems that covered the buns that the hair seemed to come out of, but instead of a tiara, she had a gold crescent on her forehead. Her collar was blue, but the puffed sleeves were pink. The trim on her gloves were red, but they had feathers and pearls attached to the sides. The two ribbons that made up her belt were red and yellow, and they had a crescent clasping them instead of a star. Her skirt had three layers; the first was yellow, the second red, and the third blue. She had long white knee-high boots that had a dark pink, V-shaped border with upward crescents at the top. Instead of a back bow, she had magnificent white wings that extended outward. Replacing her front bow, a smaller set of wings similar to the ones on her back closed the collar, and at the center of the wings was a magnificent gold broach in a shape of a heart, with an upward crescent at the bottom. It was quite obvious that she was the leader of the rest of them.

"Ai ko segi no, Say-ra hone shojo senshi!" shouted the winged one, moving her arms in a dramatic fashion. "Sailor Moon! Tsuki ni kiwa natte, hai shenshi yo!"

"Er, what did you just say?" asked one of the female Death Eaters as the lot of them experienced a mass sweat droop moment. The girls also had one.

"Sailor Moon, you idiot!" said the one in red, bopping up the ponytailed blond upside the head. "You didn't stick around for the spell to settle in, did you?!"

"Gomenesai!" whined the blond, beginning to blub over. "shikashi watashi ha zen ni hashi taoreru koto oyobi subete no koufun de wasure te i ta, oyobi… shitagatte heikin aru nara nai, Mars!!"

"Here, Sailor Moon," sighed the small girl with identical pigtails as she took out a wand and threw something that looked like a ball at the blonde. Her hair was a light pink- very strange for a child to have.

"_Lingua __Coerceo_**_._**" She sighed, aiming at the bouncing ball. It exploded in lavender smoke, and the winged rabbit coughed and sputtered until the smoke went away.

"Hay, why couldn't you just zap me with it instead of using the Luna P?!" demanded the bunny in English.

"Because then it wouldn't have lasted as long, you idiot!" retorted the pink-haired girl.

"And you don't have to be so mean, you know!" Sailor Moon rounded at the black-haired girl in red.

"Well, if you had waited until the spell was well-set, than I wouldn't have had to get mad!" shouted the girl as conflicting sparks shot between the two girls for a moment.

"Um, guys?" said the brunette in green, "Don't we have something to do with these dudes?"

"Oh, right," said the rabbit, realizing the situation. "Um…Do you think I could do the intro again?"

"Oh come on! Isn't once enough for you?!" yelled the red one.

"But they didn't understand me the first time, Mars!" whined the winged one.

"Just let her do it, Mars," said the other blond that spouted a red ribbon in her hair and an orange uniform.

"We all know that she lives for the intro," said the one with blue hair and uniform.

"And I'm supposed to be the child here?" the pink haired girl sighed. The one under the remains of the bridge, who had short black hair and a purplish-indigo uniform, giggled a bit.

"Grrr! Alright, but make it short!" snapped Mars as she returned to her intimidating demeanor.

"Thank you Mars!" squealed the angel, and she went back to the stance she had when she started. "We are the champions of Love and Justice! The pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits!" Again she moved her arms dramatically. "I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon, Soldier of Dreams and the Future Moon!" the pink haired one shouted as she mimicked the first.

"Soldier of Shallow Waters and Knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury!" shouted the one in blue, making a similar pose.

"Soldier of Fire and Souls, I am Sailor Mars!" yelled the one in red, copying the blue one.

"Soldier of Thunder and Courage, I am Sailor Jupiter!" the tallest one in green cried.

"Soldier of Love and Beauty, I am Sailor Venus!" the blond in orange said loudly. "You might remember me as Sailor V.

"Sailor V?!" one of the Death Eaters shouted. "Macnair, we might want to retreat..."

"Silence!" shouted the one called Macnair.

"Soldier of Death and Rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn!" said the darker one of the child sailors shouted quietly.

"Don't forget us!" came a voice. The two forms who had jumped into the water after the Escourt were on the bank again. The driver was running up the bank and away to safety with his two children in his arms. Their saviors leaped over the remains of the bridge, and were joined by a third when they jumped again, this time onto the same side as the others. These three new girls were also waring Sailor Uniforms.

"Soldier of the Wind and Sky, I am Sailor Neptune!" shouted one with short, sandy blonde hair and a dark blue uniform.

"Soldier of the Deep Waters and Affinity, I am Sailor Neptune!" A girl with aqua hair and uniform said loud enough to be heard by all.

"And Soldier of Revolution and Time, I am Sailor Pluto!" The speaker was a tall girl with long dark green hair that was half way in a bun, and her uniform was violet-black in color. She too carried a staff, although instead of a spear-like blade at the top like Sailor Saturn's, her's had a crystal ball at the top, and the whole weapon looked more like a giant key.

"Together, we are the Sailor Scouts!" they all shouted in unison.

"And In the name of the Moon," said Sailor Moon as she and Sailor Chibi Moon continued with the dramatic arm movements that ended with them pointing at the Death Eaters, "We shall punish you!" All ten girls joined in on the last line, and all of them pointed at the Death Eaters as well.

The Death Eaters stared at each other, and then the Sailor Scouts, and bursed out laughing. All except one, who looked somewhat afraid.

"A bunch o' young lasses in funny costumes? Threat'nin fifteen Death Eaters?" laughed the one with the accent.

"You shouldn't laugh at them, McRaggen!" whispered the young one fearfully to the one with the accent. "Sailor V is no one to mess with!"

"Wha' are ya yappin' abou' laddie?!" demanded McRaggen. "They're no more then kids playin' dress-up!"

"What did you call us?!" demanded Sailor Neptune angrily.

"Has the Ministry gone so low as to send female teenagers in weird clothes to fight? Or is this some distraction for the Aurors to come and surprise us?"

"Why you-!" Uranus growled as she prepared herself to attack, stopped by Neptune.

"We were sent by no one!" said Pluto.

"It is our duty as Soldiers of the Solar System to defend this planet from evil, wherever it may leark!" said Sailor Moon proudly.

"We have never heard of this ministry you speak of," said Venus, "but if we were to wait for them to call us, then we wouldn't be here right now! I'd suggest you'd stop right now if you don't want us to kick your asses from here to the moon!"

"So no one sent you?!" laughed McRaggen. "So you're even dumber then my friend here!" He slapped the scared Death Eater on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

"I'm telling you, Sailor V isn't someone I'll fight!" the youth hissed. "I've seen her take down a weird monster by herself during the time when the Dark Lord fell, and she had powers unlike any witch or being I've ever seen! I don't know who these other ones are, but I don't want to find out if they're just like Sailor V!"

"Pffft!" scoffed a horse-voiced wizard from behind his mask. "_those_ girls? _Powerful_? The one with the wings looks like the weakest of the lot if you ask me."

"They all look more like Hogwarts dropouts to me," said one of the witches.

"Girls in short pretty skirts are scaring you so much?" laughed Macnair. "You're a disgrace to the Dark Lord, if your afraid of them!"

"Fine! If you want to die, go ahead!" the youth yelled, looking at Sailor Venus fearfully. "But I'm not going to stay any longer!" and with that, he dissapeared with a _pop_.

"Coward!" shouted one of the other Death Eaters, yelling at the place where the youth had been just a moment ago. "We will make sure that the Dark Lord gives you what you diserve, you traitor! And as for you, _ladies_," he hissed, turning back to the Senshi. "You think you can fight us? Alright, we'll play your games! _Crucio!_" He yelled, aiming at Sailor Moon. She managed to get out of the way just in time, but it hit a stray dog, who howled and writhed in pain.

"What was that?!" Sailor Moon asked, she doged another _Crucio_ spell.

"The Cruciatus Curse!" Chibi Moon yelled as another curse was thrown her way. "It inflicts the person it's cast on with unbearable pain! It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses!"

"What are they?!" Mercury demanded, dodging a spell thrown her way.

"Would you like to find out, girly?" asked one of the witches, "_Crucio!_"

"Not today!" shouted Uranus, raising her hand high in the air. "WORLD SHAKING!"

A gold sphere of light formed around her hand and developed a ring around it. Uranus then threw it down to the ground, where it ripped apart the ground as it went, and became larger as it zoomed towards the Death Eaters. Unformilier with this spell, the Most of them scrambled out of its path as it hurled above the water, sending spray as it went.

"Wha- AAAARUGH!" yelled Macnair, who was the only one who didn't move out of it's way. It was as if some massive air pressure had been consintrated to the size of a boulder and had hit him like a sledge hammer. He fell back to the ground where he was, and could feel several cracked ribs that made it hard for him to get up.

"Wha' in Merlin's name wos that?!" yelled McRaggen, shocked.

"That's the kind of stuff we're capable of!" shouted Mars, as she got ready to send her attack. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

An arrow made entirely of fire came at one of the witches, who dissapperated right in the nick of time, and apperated right in front of her. The arrow did hit one of the other wizards behind her, and he screamed as he felt it burn and pierce him at the same time.

"Was that ment for me?" she asked threateningly, raising her wand.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" came a voice, and an orange-gold heart came at the witch, hitting her in the back. She screamed, and then fell unconsious.

"Thanks, Venus!" shouted Mars as she went towards another Death Eater. They had all Apperated in front of a Sailor Scout, and decided to take them on one-on-one.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!" shouted Mercury as a harp made of water apeared, and she began to play. Jets of water zoomed at her two apponents, who were sent flying into the river, only to be fallowed by another Death Eater.

Sailor Jupiter had to deal with three Death Eaters at once as she became surrounded.

"Playing with me is like playing with lightning, boys," she smirked as all three of them shot a Stunning spell her way. She lept, though, and all three spells colided.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" She cried while still above the trio. She spun on the spot with the grace of a skater on ice, and green leaves of electricity shot in every direction. Two of the wizards that had surrounded her earlier were yelling as they were being electrocuted.

"How are you guys doing?" Jupiter shouted to the Outers as she decided to use hand-to-hand combat on the one Death Eater that had used a Shield Charm and was too slow to use her wand for offense.

"Oh, don't worry about us!" yelled Neptune as she and Uranus were back-to-back, one Death Eater before both of them. "Shall we handle these gentlemen?"

"Sounds like a good plan," replied Uranus. "WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The golden light that formed itself into a planet formed again in Uranus's hand, and Neptune had a similer light made of salt-water form into a planet in her hands; only hers was aqua in colour. As the force of a cyclone struck Uranus's Death Eater, Neptune's was hit with the force of a tidal wave.

They turned towards each other and smiled. A Death Eater some distance away saw them before they saw her.

"_Avada-!_"

"DEAD SCREAM," whispered an echoing voice. A purple planet of sheer sound energy blasted her into the river, screaming herself.

"Thanks, Pluto!" said Uranus, as more Death Eaters came at her.

"And just wot's your power, miss?" leered a Death Eater to Sailor Saturn. Back undernieth the bridge. She glared back at him, and raised her glave as if she was going to cleave him in two.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, and Saturn's glave flew out of her hands. He caught her glave, and thrust both it and his wand toward her, the blade of the glave only inches away from her face. Unable to see a way out of this, Saturn closed her eyes as he started another spell, and then-

"PINK SUGAR BELL ATTACK!"

At first, nothing happened. The Death Eater turned around to see Sailor Chibi Moon, holding up a heart-shaped ring with a crystal-set bell to him. Chibi Moon sweat-dropped as the Death Eater laughed.

"And wot wos that supposed to do?" he guffawed as he turned his wand away from Saturn and towards Chibi Moon.

"Darn it!" Chibi Moon cursed as she started waving the Carillion around. "Helios, why does this always happen to -?! Oh!" she said as pink hearts finally shot out of where the crystal was, passed her face, and right in the Death Eaters.

"YIEYIEYIEYIEYIEYIEYIEYIEYIEYIE!" yelled the Death Eater as the hearts hit him. He put his arms up in front to protect himself from the weak attack, andChibi Moon held the Crystal Carillion in place until Saturn had inched well away from him. When she was out of harm's way, Chibi Moon then turned it toward the hand that held his wand.

"YIE!" he yelled, accidently dropping the glave as he grabed his hand. Saturn reached forward and grabbed it, shoving it in his face in a similar manner that he had it in hers, while Chibi Moon took his wand.

"Good job, Chibi Moo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sailor Moon had been trying to pay attention to Chibi Moon and Saturn while dodging the Death Eaters that were around her, that she hadn't moved quick enough when a Crucatius Curse finally struck her. The sensation was very similar to the time when Fiore had tried to drain her of energy on the Xenian Asteroid, as well as other times when she was tortured for short periods of time, but the level of pain was worse. Almost three times worse.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter shouted, and in their own distraction, their apponents took advantage of this and quickly subdued them with conjered cords (Venus), Body-Binds (Mars), Stunners (Jupiter), or physical force (Mercury).

"Let her go!" shouted Uranus as she prepared another attack.

"Don't!" Neptune cried as she stopped Sailor Uranus. "You could hit Sailor Moon! Arugh!" she had been struck with an unknown spell.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried as she pulled out her Space Sword.

"Are you alright!?" Pluto shouted as she threw another Dead Scream at her aponents.

The wizard held Sailor Moon under the Cruciatus Curse for a long time. As the Outers and Chibiusa tried to get close enough to stop it, the Death Eaters who they had thought were down for the count came back up and surrounded the Outers and Chibi Moon. In all, there were ten Death Eaters who- battered, brused, shocked, and soaked- were still capable of fighting.

As Sailor Moon screamed, the one who had her cursed stood over her writhing body as he shouted. "Looks as if we underestimated you all! I don't know what kind of powers you girls got, but we could use warriors like yourselves to fight alongside us!"

"Your asking us to _join_ you bastards?!" demanded Uranus. She and Pluto were encompused by five Death Eaters, along with Neptune, who was paralized by the spell that hit her.

"Unless you want me to keep your friend here in misury," he said, as Sailor Moon's screams intensified along with the pain, "Then I would suggest complete surrender and pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord!"

The scouts glowered at them all, then glanced back at Sailor Moon, who was still screaming.

"Like hell we will!" came another voice. "STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"

An intense lazer beam of bluish-white light hit the Death Eater who held Sailor Moon. He screamed almost as loud as she did, but fell to the ground in a similar manner to Macnair. Whether he was dead or alive, no one seemed to know or care.

"…Starlights…?" murmered Sailor Moon weakly as she tried to get up.

A steady snapping beat was heard, and three new figures apeared on the battle field.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…," said one.

"…The air of freedom breaks through," said another one, finishing the first's sentence.

"We are the three shooting stars!" said a third. It was this one who attacked. Their forms came into the light, and the speaker revieled herself to be the one in the center, with long black hair in a low pony tail. "Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!" said the one to Fighter's right. She had dark brown hair sleeked back, but in the same pony tail as Fighter's.

"Sailor Star Healer!" anounced the third one to Fighter's left. Her hair was silver, and brushed to the side, but again, her hair was in the same style.

Their uniforms were quite different from white leotard-and-miniskirt outfit of the other Sailor Scouts. All three of them wore black two-piece outfits that consisted of a bikini-like top with a sailor collar and a winged-star brooch in the center, matching black hotpants, over-the-knee boots, gloves that went well passed the elbow, beaded, band-like tiaras that had a five-pointed star in the center, a winged star headset microphone piece attached to the tiara, golden star earrings, and around their bare waists, two beaded belts that seemed to be fastened by a single five-pointed star belt buckle. The differences between them were that Fighter had light blue accents, a belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arms. Maker's accents were violet, and she had two dog-collar type chokers and arm protecters on her other arms, while Healer's accents were light green and she possesed two criss-crossed chokers and three bracelets on each arm over her gloves.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" they cried, wrapping up their introductions.

"Well, looks like we have more guests here, right?!" sneered a witch who was right in front of Chibi Moon. "Get them!" she cried, and two Death Eaters charged at the three girls.

"You really are stupid!" said Healer as she prepared her attack. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Firey electricity shot from the Sailor Star Yell she posessed, and it penetrated the Shield Charm used by the Death Eater charging at her.

"What the hell?!" a wizard gasped.

"STAR GENTLE CREATOR!" shouted the brunette, and multiple balls of light struck the other one, as well as the ones who held Sailors Venus and Mercury. The victums of the other two Starlights ended up in the same condition as Fighter's target.

"Thanks guys!" said the two Sailors as they began attacking the remaining Death Eaters.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus shouted, using her chain to disarm two Death Eaters at once. Both became fearful when their wands left their hands.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury shouted again, and those same Death Eaters got blasted back by the water Mercury conjured. Weakend and unarmed, the two of them Dissaperated imediately.

"Come back you cowards!" shouted the witch who was now the group's new leader.

"Sailor Moon! Use the Eternal Taire!" shouted Fighter as she lept down and started furiously fighting the startled wizards and witches. Maker, Healer, Venus, and Uranus did the same, as all of them were unhindered and good at hand-to-hand combat. Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, and Chibi Moon continued using magic, but all the scouts quickly saw that the Death Eaters were inept for non-magic fighting.

"No proublem!" Sailor Moon replied to Fighter, as she brought out her Taire and began her attack. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!" A bright burst of pink light blinded the Death Eater who was charging at her, causing him to stop dead. Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Neptune became free of their curses as the purifying light of Sailor Moon's attack.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon!" shouted Mars, preparing another attack. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she shouted again, right as Mercury sent forth another Aqua Rapsody. The two attacks combined, and hit three enemies at once.

"And as for you," shouted Sailor Moon, pointing at the Death Eater before her, "I refuse to let you harm anyone else! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The Death Eater in front of her was blinded by the silver light, and was engulfed by a flurry of sparkling white feathers. He shouted "BEAUTIFUL!" as the feathers vanished, and fell down unconsious, as the fight continued.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

The combined attack took out all five surrounding Death Eaters. It wasn't much longer before there were only two Death Eaters who hadn't Dissaperated or had been KOed.

"Just what in Merlin's name are you?!" screamed the wizard left.

"We told you before we kicked your sorry tail!" Chibi Moon said.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" all of them anounced in unison, including the Starlights.

"Our job is to right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means you, scumbag!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You and your Dark Lord!"

Both Death Eaters growled at them mennacingly, but two against thirteen is never a wise undertaking. "This isn't the last time you'll see us!" shouted the remaining witch next to the wizard. It was this witch that posessed the harsh voice. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted Chibi Moon.

"STAR SERIOUS-!" Fighter began, but the two remaining Death Eaters Dissaperated before she could complete her attack.

"Damnit…," cursed Fighter as she and the others looked around at the battle field. The bridge was in shambles, both ends dipping into the water. The surrounding ground was torn up from the many spells and attacks on both sides, and even a light post was severely bent. The only non-senshi there was the Death Eater who had been hit with the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

"He's alive," assesed Mercury after quickly examining him. "He's just been knocked out. I don't really know what the Crystal Power Kiss would do to someone who still has his Starseed intact, but I think he's going to be okay."

"That's good," said Sailor Moon.

"But what about the rest of the place?" asked Saturn.

"Er…" said Chibi Moon after assessing the damage.

"Yeah…" said Maker.

"Well, we've done worse, right?" asked Jupiter in an effort to lighten things up.

"Oh, I'd say that this is pretty bad as far as distruction of property goes," said a male voice from behind.

All thirteen girls whipped around, and saw about ten men and women in robes and carying wands Apperate out of nowhere. The speaker was the front most man. He had to be in his mid thirties to early fourties, with kind, yet hollow gray eyes, as if he had suffered something horrible and bearly managed to cling to his humanity. He was tall and somewhat lean, with hair that was dark and somewhat long, and his over-all appearance was of some casual elegance that one usually found in an arastrocrat who did not live like one.

"My name is Sirius Black, Auror," said the man, pulling out a badge. "And I'm afraid you're under arrest for Misuse of Magic in the Presence of Muggles, Distruction of Public Property with Magic, and Dueling with Illegal Spellwork."

"WHAT?!" demanded all thirteen girls as the wizards and witches quickly surrounded them, wands directed their way.

* * *

_**Hehehehehehehe! I'm so bad aren't I? Arresting the Sailors! Yes, you may abuse me and hate me as much as you like! They are **__**all going to Azkaban and getting kissed by dementers, and everyone'll DIE! Psych! Those of you who know me personally or have read my other works know me better then that.**_

_**For those of you who know your STARS siries well, yes, you realize that I changed Sailor Star Maker's attack. Origonally, it was Star Gentle Uterus, but I found that to be a very weird name for an attack, and I couldn't bring myself to write the origonal naming. Yes, I am a wimp! The name I used was the name TokyoPop gave it in the English adaptation of the manga, so I guess it's **__**technically**__** considered cannon. And as for Chibi Moon's attack, she used the Crystal Carillon for an attack similar to Pink Sugar Horn Attack in (the Japanese version of) episode 157, and since Sailor Moon isn't using the Kolidomoom Rod, I thought that she might as well use her old wepon for her own thing. Plus, I always laughed when the Horn Attack wouldn't work imediately. Lol. Oh, and I made up the Linguas spell myself! I'm so proud of me! And as for the Escourt… I don't know what make and model of cars the English drive other then the famus Ford Anglia, and since that one was a Ford, I figured that the escourt was one that they might use, I don't know. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**_

_**Also, the time where the book meets the SM is coming up, and I don't have my copy of book six with me due to my recent relocation (WAAAAAAAAAH!). It's gonna be a while before I can access it, and I don't know where the libraries are yet and no one I know here has a copy of it, so unless someone can tell me where I can find a free, public, online copy (and not an e-book or something from Amazon or Ebay... I'm dirt poor, people), I'm gonna be sparknotes-ing it until I get the thing out of storage (that's gonna be a while...), so if dialog isn't the same, or if certain details are left out, I apologize in advance. Any advice or info on exact events and dialog is more then welcome.**_

_**AND I ONLY HAVE ONE VOTE ON MY POLL! Seriously, the time when that comes into play is close at hand, and I'll decide for myself if I don't have any feedback when I get there!**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** So please vote yes!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** No, vote NO! I don't wanna write something like that!**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** No, you **_**want**_** her to write that, 'cause that means that**_** I **_**get to take over! And everyone **_**loves**_** me!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** But that doesn't mean **_**I **_**like it! You're so sick and twisted!! How the hell did I end up with you for a muse?!**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** I could ask the same question about you, ms. **_**writer**_**!!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** ARUGH!!**

**(:chibi battle between writer and muse:)**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** (:bandaged and arm in sling:) so please go to the Author Prophile and vote. There's no guarentee exactly **_**when**_** I'll get her to get her anal orphus into gear, but I can assure you that it'll be soon, even if I have to use a cattle prod!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** (:bandaged and with a black eye:) A Cattle Prod?! Not even Voldy would do something as evil as that! (:punches Sailor Aquarius:)**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Why you…! (:chibi fight resumes:)**

_**So please vote! We don't want our author and muse to end up at St. Mungo's, do we? And keep revewing! I love reviews! I worship reviews! After all, isn't there a writer in all this wretched world who doesn't? OMG! HIDE THE PUPPIES!!**_

_**Yeah, I'm a bit crazy right now. I blame it on the damn Subaru that my roomate has to barrow. She's not even that much of a fan, and she said that it smells like Voldy's sweaty balls! GROSS! EVEN SAILOR AQUARIUS COULDN'T COME UP WITH A CONCEPT AS DISGUSTING AS THAT!! IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE EVERY TIME SHE SAYS IT!! (:vomits:)**_

_**(:after cleaning self up:) anyways, hope you like it! Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing me! You're all so awesomeful! (:glomp:)**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 5

New Friends, New Enemies

"What do you mean, 'we're under arrest?!'" demanded Fighter. If it wasn't for us, those guys would have-"

"Ah, but you aren't Ministry Personnel, so technically you shouldn't even be here," responded Sirius. "Although I will say, you are quite remarkable as far as undetected sorcery goes. And you did do a fairly good job for underage witches, I happen to know a few people who would rank as high as you ladies. But unfortunately, I will have to have your wands. A change into more decent attire will be permitted as well."

"Why does everyone have to take a crack at our outfits?!" exasperated Sailor Star Healer.

"Besides, we can't exactly take these off here," explained Sailor Saturn.

"You can't take them off?" asked Sirius, crossing his arms. He didn't seem to believe them one bit. "Okay, well how about the wands?" he outstretched his hand, expecting the girls to hand them over.

"Um…" said Sailor Moon

"You see…" said Sailor Mercury

"We…don't have _wands_ per say," answered Chibi Moon meekly. "Not the kind that you're thinking anyway."

"And we can't exactly hand over our stuff either," said Sailor Venus. "We have to summon it first."

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius, unbelieving what he was hearing, but still skeptic. "So your saying that you can do magic with other things besides wands, and that you refuse to hand it over to an Auror when it is requested? Ah, I'm guessing that you're referring to a warrant, aren't you? Well, if you were as savvy as you believe to be with Wizarding Law, you would know that if caught on scene in what is to be considered illegal acts, then a warrant is not necessary. Now, let's quit joshing around and hand over your wands. The more time you waste, the more severe your punishment is, and I don't think you want to be expelled from Hogwarts just yet. I'll also need your names."

"We don't even go to Hogwarts!" said Sailor Star Healer.

"Ugh, he's not getting it, is he?" said Sailor Star Maker to the other Starlights.

"I guess we'll have to just show him," said Sailor Star Fighter. "Sailor Moon?"

"Okay," Sailor Moon nodded. "Um, may I call you Mr. Black for now?"

"You may," said Sirius. He was becoming amused with the "innocent play" the girls were giving him.

"Um, could you at least let us demonstrate our abilities?"

"Demonstrate?" laughed Sirius.

"You see, we can't think of another way to show you that we aren't exactly witches otherwise," said Sailor Neptune.

Sirius couldn't help but let out a stifled chuckle. "Not exactly witches? So just what are you, if you aren't witches? You seem to be humanoid to us, and our Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would have alerted us if you weren't, so unless you're some new species that we've never heard of-!"

"We are human, though!" said Sailor Uranus.

"We're soldiers of the Solar System!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And beyond!" added Healer.

"That's why you can't really call us witches right now," explained Sailor Mercury.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" said Sailor Moon. "And our job is to right wrongs and triumph over any evil that befalls Earth!"

Sirius looked at them, and then the whole lot of Aurors began laughing.

"Err, what's so funny?" asked Sailor Mars, as a mass sweat drop swept the Sailors.

"I- I'm sorry," laughed Sirius, who was doubled over with laughter, "But I thought I heard you say that you … that you were …That you were soldiers from outer space!" he continued to guffaw. "Sailor Scouts? What…what kind of name is that for a warrior? ...This is too much…Girls in weird costumes saying they come from space…"

"You dare to mock us?!" demanded Uranus.

"What about Sailor V?!" Sailor Venus demanded. "One of those guys in masks disappeared on the spot when we mentioned her!"

One of the Aurors stopped laughing, staring at them with realization. "hay-hay!" she said, tapping her laughing partner on the shoulder. "You've heard of Sailor V, right? Fought a weird monster right here in London some time before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back. In public and everything!"

The laughter died down somewhat when the girl Auror said that.

"Fought a monster in front of muggles, you mean?" Sirius asked, looking at his comrade, then back at the girls. "And this wasn't reported or controlled?"

"Well, our sources didn't detect any activity from any known magical being, and the magic used against said beast wasn't detected either! We only know of this because there was a wizard doing some shopping at the time, and he witnessed the whole thing and reported it! The reason why we didn't modify any memories or anything was because 'Sailor V' is very popular as a muggle comic and has been made into a device called a video game, so everyone there thought that it was just some movie stunt or something. I could lend you the DVD if you want, Sirius."

"Come on, Ross! You know that Harry's still trying to explain to me what that is? Lily was still explaining what a VA-chess was to James well after they were married!"

"Um, don't you mean a VHS?" asked a tall black wizard.

"Yes, Kingsley, whatever that is!" exasperated Sirius. "Look, I'm getting tired of this. Just hand us your wands and come quietly. We shall alert your families of your actions tonight, and try to lessen the consequences."

"We just told you! We don't have wands!" shouted Mars.

"It's true, they don't," said a tall, grizzled man with a wooden leg and a strange blue eye that moved about freely.

"What do you mean, Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked.

"I mean I've been looking at them for quite some time," said Mad-Eye, "And I can't find anything that could be used for magic, other then the pins on their bows."

Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and a few of the others clutched their brooches.

"Oh come off it! There's no way they could have done serious magic without wands!" Sirius was no longer amused. "I'm losing patience, young ladies! Now, I know personally someone who is as young as you are and has dealt with battles of the same level as you just did, but if he have me as much trouble as you are now, I'd be giving him the same lecture-"

"I think a demonstration would be most desirable to settle this, Sirius," said a new voice. Sirius's (and the girls') attention was drawn towards an old man with long silvery hair and beard, sparkling blue eyes that rested behind half-moon spectacles, and donned light blue wizard robes and pointed hat.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Sirius, addressing the infinitely older man. "I know that this kind of matter usually falls under your jurisdiction as Headmaster, but-"

"But the spells that they used and the fact that they claim to not possess wands is enough to have ten Aurors arrive for an arrest?" asked the one called Professor Dumbledore.

"Well," said Sirius, "The only reason why we came was because we were notified that the Brockdale Bridge was cleaved in half by magical means, and received word that a mass-duel was taking place, and when we arrived, this is what we saw." He made a gesture to the dilapidated bridge, the torn-up ground, and the bent poll.

"We can guess that it was a Severing Charm that was used on the bridge, and that the polls could have been bent by means of a missed jinx," said the one known as Kingsley, "But the damage done here," he gestured to the deep markings in the earth, "We cannot think of anything that would have caused them, unless many of the wizards and witches here were fighting prone."

"And these strange scorch marks," said another wizard, moving away from the group to where a nearby mark was, "They're everywhere! We assume some sort of magical fire for a few, but we can't determine the exact spell. These ones over here are in a complete circular pattern, but they look as if natural lightning came down and did this! And these others," he moved to another one, "We can't even find what could have caused these!"

"The only thing that we could find were these teenagers. I don't even know why they're dressed like that, but-"

"Sirius," said Dumbledore, putting up a hand to silence the other man, but still sounding serene, "I believe it would be wise to listen to their story, and _not _laugh if it sounds slightly unbelievable. If they are able to show us what kind of magic they use, with or without a wand, then we should by all means let them show it to us. If they can't then they are obviously trying to hide something." He then looked at the Sailors. "But I do believe that they are being honest. And after what you yourself experienced last month, I would have believed you to be more open-minded in matters such as this."

Sirius looked as if he wanted to say something to the man, but thought it better not to. Instead, he turned his attention back to the scouts. "Alright, if you can show us the spell, we won't arrest you just yet."

"Really?" asked Sailor Moon hopefully.

"Yes, you have my word," said Sirius, "But any sign of hostility, if you decide to use this magic on anyone here, than you will be stunned and arrested on the spot."

"Understand," said Maker.

"In that case, could you please stand back?" asked Sailor Neptune. "It might be dangerous if you're too close."

Sirius paused for a minute, and said "Fine. But don't try running away or anything. That will only make matters worse."

The Sailor Scouts then went into a huddle while the Aurors and Professor Dumbledore moved back some ways.

"I say we ditch these guys with a Sailor Teleport, if you ask me," said Uranus.

"For once, I agree with Mr. Blondie there," said Healer.

"What did you call me?!" Uranus demanded in a horse whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but without that skirt, I can't tell what you are," Healer mocked. "So, are you a guy or a girl? Or can you just do yourself like an earthworm or something?"

"I could ask the same thing about you and your pals, tranny!" hissed Uranus.

"Why you-!" Healer hissed back.

"Don't drag us in with your little squabbles!" spat Fighter. Sparks of conflict sprang between the Starlights and Uranus.

"Knock it off, guys," said Mercury. "If we want them to believe that we're here to help, then we should just show them our attacks like we said, and then tell them a bit about ourselves and our mission."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell them that we're looking for Papa?" asked Chibi Moon. "That could put him in more danger than he already is! He might even become the Dark Lord's next target if he finds out!"

"And we haven't even told you guys our mission, so what makes you think we'll tell these bozos?" said Healer. "The kid has a point too. Saying too much could put our personal missions at risk."

"I don't mean our _exact_ missions," explained Mercury, "Just the general mission that all Senshi have, which is to protect our home planet and our Princess from evil. We don't even have to name her," she ended, looking at Sailor Moon.

"Great idea, Mercury!" said Sailor Moon. "Does everyone else agree?"

"I'm in," said Mars.

"Me too!" Chibi Moon chimed.

"We all are," said Saturn. The rest of the Solars nodded in agreement.

"Wait," said Healer, "Why do we want them to think we're going to help them? We're supposed to help you find your boyfriend and finish our task too! We can't just run off and fight someone else's battle just because we're in the neighborhood."

"But that's what we did for you!" hissed Mars. "I thought you were grateful for our help."

"And we are!" protested Fighter.

"And Endymion's true reincarnation is also in danger from this guy," said Jupiter. "We still don't know why you're here, but if this Dark Lord guy finds out about your mission?"

"For all we know, he could be looking for what you're looking for," reasoned Venus.

"So not only are we going to be help you find Mystery Man, but we're also going to _protect_ him? That wasn't in the job description!" Healer objected.

"But what if the Dark Lord wants what we're after?" asked Fighter.

"Why are you always agreeing with them, Fighter?!" Healer hissed. "It's pissing me off!"

"But they do have a valid point," said Maker. "And we are indebted to them still, at least until the task is complete."

"Arugh! There's no living with you two!" said Healer frustratedly. "Fine! Your enemy is our enemy, just like last time!" She also murmured, "And this had better be the last time…" but no one seemed to hear her.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Sailor Moon, and they broke the huddle.

"So," she said to Sirius, "Where would you like us to attack?"

"Attack?" asked Sirius, "Oh, your spells. I take it they're strictly meant for dueling? We have set up some targets on the other side of the river." He pointed at thirteen wooden dummies that resembled dark wizards, except they had a bull's eye mark on their center. "These are to help determine the spell you use, and then register if there is some way to detect them."

"Alright," said Sailor Moon. "Ready, Scouts?"

"Ready!" they announced as they stood in front of a target.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon charged.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!" shouted Mercury, conjuring her watery lyre and sending huge jets towards her target. It was blasted back several feet, and its wooden eyes flashed many different colors before turning black.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted as her flaming bow came into being, and she let loose the fiery arrow towards her dummy. It was blasted back just like Mercury's, and its eyes flashed and turned black as well.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" said Jupiter, aiming all her electric leaves toward the bull's eye.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!" whispered Sailor Pluto.

"SILENT SLICE!" cried Sailor Saturn. She thrust down her glave, and sent an indigo ball of light that resembled a ringed planet at her target. It was vaporized completely. The ones that the other Outers used had done severe damage to their targets, as well as the ground between themselves and the dummies, but their dummies were either blasted apart or torn in two, whereas Saturn never left a mark where she attacked, and there was nothing left of her dummy.

"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE CREATOR!"

Their targets were blasted to smithereens, leaving only splinters.

"PINK SUGER BELL ATTACK!" cried Chibi Moon.

Again, nothing happened for several seconds.

"Um," said Ross, who was in charge of monitoring the dummies, "What was that supposed to- Yikes!" she yelped. She had gone over to Chibi Moon's dummy to see if there was some unseen damage done to it, but then the Carillion finally did its attack, and Ross managed to doge it right in the nick of time. All it did though was make several heart-shaped impacts in the bull's eye of the dummy, and when the attack ended, the dummy just fell on its front, as if easily pushed. It let out a sound as if it was laughing.

"Oh, shut up you!" Chibi Moon shouted at the dummy from her stay.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!" shouted Sailor Moon. The light went straight towards the dummy, but when it was gone, the dummy did nothing whatsoever.

Dumbledore applauded by himself. "I do say, I have never had the privilege of witnessing a power of that magnitude," he said.

"How the heck did you do that?!" asked Ross, after examining the only dummies that were attacked. "Th-there was no spell used on this thing!"

"What?!" demanded Sirius.

"I mean," said Ross, "I saw it, but these things are saying that they were naturally struck by lightning, water, fire, and whatever else it was that they were using! They're saying that no spell was used!"

"What the hell?!" said another Auror. "But that was obviously magic!"

"What about that one over there?" asked Mad-Eye, pointing to the one in front of Sailor Moon. "Check the remains of the others too!"

"What remains?!" Ross demanded, but she went ahead and checked what was left of the targets.

"These say the same thing!" she reported. "And it looks like it was these guys who ripped up the area." She indicated towards the Outers. "What the heck happened to the one here?" she asked, looking around for the one Saturn obliterated.

"It doesn't exist anymore…" Saturn muttered quietly. "Um…sorry…"

"Doesn't exist…?" asked an Auror with pink hair.

"And the others?" asked Kingsley, looking over from his spot next to Dumbledore and Sirius.

"These three are totaled," Ross answered. "They say that no magic was done by them, but it can't determine what did the damage to it, either."

"You guys never heard of plasma?" asked Maker, somewhat confused. "That's basic middle school physics there…"

"You'll have to beg their pardon, my dear," said Dumbledore. "Most wizards today are unfamiliar with science. Although, I'm impressed that you are familiar with the muggle art that most wizards never bother themselves with."

Sirius was getting rather frustrated. "There at least has to be something that we _can_ understand with the last two!"

Ross went to the ones that lay before Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon. "This one can't tell what it was hit with, but it wasn't quite at the same level as these other ones." Sailor Chibi Moon glowered with frustration.

"And this one stopped working all together!" she exclaimed, looking at Sailor Moon's.

"What?!" exclaimed a wizard, "That's impossible! These kinds of spells are unbreakable!!"

"If you don't believe me, damnit, check it your self!" yelled Ross before dissaperating and apperating over to the same side as the majority of the company. "This is too insane!"

"Okay, we did our tricks, so can we go now?" Healer asked dully while three other Aurors went over to re-check Ross's assessment.

"What the hell kind of magic is that?!" shouted the one with pink hair which was turning purple the more frustrated she became. "How'd you do that?!"

"Ugh, what part of 'Sailor Soldiers' do you not get, dudes?" asked Jupiter rhetorically. "This is the kind of magic that only Sailor Soldiers are able to do!"

"So what is a Sailor Soldier?" asked Kingsley.

"Sailor Soldiers are the galaxy's natural guardians!" said Mars. "We're the soldiers of our respective worlds, who have come back to Earth to protect it!"

"It is the mission of every Sailor Soldier to fight against any evil that may befall her home planet," said Mercury. "Our homes were destroyed by a great evil over a thousand years ago, which is why there is no evidence of life on any other planet other than Earth. We were reborn here on Earth, when a great evil that had killed our people resurfaced and tried to take over again."

"A Sailor Soldier's duty is also to protect the Princess of our system," explained Venus. "We are princesses of our planets respectively, but the princess of the one world that united us is our charge."

"We are not from your Solar System, though," said Maker. "Our world is many light-years away, and only the power of Sailor Scouts can get a person there safely."

"We were sent here by our princess," said Fighter, "And we have come with the Solar Soldiers, as we call them, to repay our debt to them."

"And I notice that you're all female," said an Auror that was beside the ruined bridge. "Are there any guys on your team?"

Sailor Moon tried not to get emotional, for memories of Tuxedo Kamen entered her mind.

"Well, we don't know for sure why," said Neptune, "But only females can be Sailor Scouts. Earth's ancient guardian was male, but he didn't have the power that the guardians of the other planets possess."

Again, Sailor Moon was doing all she could to stop herself from crying.

"Each Sailor has their own unique power, that helps the unit as a whole," said Mercury, who noticed Sailor Moon's emotional struggle. "I am Sailor Mercury, Sailor Scout of wisdom who is the soldier of ice and fresh water."

"Mercury is also our strategist," said Mars, "I'm Sailor Mars, Sailor Scout of passion and spirits, who is the soldier of fire. I'm the group's spiritual aid."

"I'm the scout who serves as the primary muscle to the Inner Scouts, as we're called," said Jupiter. "Butt-kicking Sailor Jupiter, Scout of courage and Soldier of Thunder and Wood."

"The former leader of the pack, and second in command, I'm Sailor Venus, Scout of Love and beauty, soldier of gold."

"From the outer region of the Solar System," said Pluto, "We are called the Outer Soldiers, whose mission was originally to protect the solar system from outside invaders while the Scouts of the Inner Planets were to protect it from Inside evil. I am the Scout of revolution, soldier of time, Sailor Pluto. I normally reside as guardian of the Time Gates, to prevent evil from transcending time."

"I am Sailor Uranus, Scout of the skies, soldier of the wind. Sailor Neptune and I are the first in command of the Outer Scouts, but are subordinates to our overall commander and messiah."

"I am Sailor Neptune, scout of Affinity, soldier of Deep Sea waters," said Neptune. "I'm the second strategist, as well as Sailor Uranus's protégée."

"Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth, I am the soldier of Destruction, Sailor Saturn," the dark child introduced herself. "I am the Soldier that is most feared, because I can destroy an entire planet with my power. However, I only bring about Armageddon when a world has reached the end of its lifetime, to make room for new beginnings, but use of that full power would result in my own demise. I pray that I never have to use my full power for some time to come."

"I can't believe this…" muttered Sirius, trying to swallow all of this.

"And we are the Sailor Scouts of the Trimuri, Soldiers of the stars," said Sailor Star Fighter. "Sailor Star Fighter."

"Sailor Star Healer."

"Sailor Star Maker."

"All three of us use the forth state of matter, plasma, as our base element," said Maker. "We are from the stars, so we use the material of the stars in battle."

"Don't forget about us!" said Chibi Moon. "Sailor Chibi Moon, Scout of dreams, and soldier of the Future, at your service! Sailor Pluto helped me come here to fight along side the rest of the scouts in order to preserve the future that is to come!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon!" said the winged Sailor, pretending that she wasn't at all upset. "Scout of love and justice, soldier of light!"

"And you're here to protect the Earth from evil…" said Ross. "But…What kind of evil would bring you here? Sounds like a sci-fi novel to me…"

"Sie-fie?" asked an Auror witch.

"Well, you protect the planet from evil outside the Earth, right?"

"Yes," said Sailor Moon brightly.

"So, you would be fighting against aliens that would try to take over the Earth, right?"

"Err….Yeah," said Chibi Moon.

"So, why are you here now? Are those Death Eaters ET or something?"

"Hay, do you know what ET is?" asked one Auror.

"Not really," responded the one next to him.

"And Aliens?" the first asked.

"Not a clue."

"What about Sie-fie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Thought so," surmised the first. "Should we ask Ross later?"

"Um… They were human, I think," said Sailor Moon meekly. "They didn't feel like Youma or anything…"

"Youma?" asked Sirius.

"Oh! That's the thing Sailor V took down way back, wasn't it?!" Exclaimed Ross.

"Yep!" said Sailor Venus. "I take it you saw me in action?"

"You're Sailor V?!"

"Yep!" said Venus, giving Ross a peace sign. "Although, it is Sailor Venus. That was just a code name for a mission I had back then."

"AWESOME!!" Ross squealed.

"Youma are what we call demons that are created artificially by enemies. Depending on where the evil draws its power from, Youma can be created by objects the enemy cursed, can be summoned from their own world, or be created by putting a curse on a person. Sailor Moon and, to some extent, Chibi Moon, are the only ones who can reverse the spells, as both have the power to heal and purify. With our powers, we might be able to do the same thing, but not without serious damage to the cursed person or object. If we aren't careful, we could kill on accident."

"But Ross did have a point," said Sirius. "Why are you here?"

"Um…." Sailor Moon stammered.

"Ah…." Sputtered Fighter.

"Err…We're here to help fight against the Dark Lord!" said Chibi Moon, trying to sound confident. "The future of Earth is dependant on his defeat!"

"Really?" asked Sirius. "There is no doubt that Voldemort is very dangerous, and that a quick end to this war is what is needed, but if you are space heroes and knew that he would take away this future that you come from, than why didn't you help us in the first war?"

A silence was his answer, as sweat drops of panic swept the Senshi.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

"Err…We had more important matters to deal with then…" started Chibi Moon.

"More important?!" shouted Sirius. "If Voldemort was going somehow effect the future, as you say, then how does anything else trump that?!"

"Sirius!" said Dumbledore harshly.

"For your information," said Mars heatedly, "This planet has dealt with many other issues that would have caused immediate calamity!

"We've gone up against aliens who would try to suck the life out of humans," said Venus, "beings from other systems ripping out the hearts of innocent people, ancient evils that would use people's dreams to take over the Earth, and not to long ago, saved the entire galaxy from destruction!" "

"If it weren't for us," said Jupiter, "You'd be dealing with a lot more shit than just some wannabe bad-ass who's moving so slow that we've fought against nine enemies that would have had this planet in the palm of their hands in a matter of days!"

"This Voldemort guy you talk about," said Fighter (many wizards and witches present shivered at the sound of the name), "sounds like he's nothing more than some hot-shot loser who happens to have a bunch of pathetic bozos doing his dirty work. And yet _you're_ saying that we should have come sooner?! Well sorry we're late!" she added sarcastically. She then turned to Sailor Moon. "Let me know if these idiots change their mind about us, 'cause right now, we don't have the patience for this shit. We still have our other matters."

And with that, the three Starlights leaped into the night sky and out of sight.

"Wow…space ninjas…." Murmured Ross to herself.

"We are sorry for not coming sooner," said Sailor Moon, trying to persuade their audience of wizards, "But it is true that we have been trying to prevent other, more terrible fates from happening to this planet without the knowledge of its inhabitance. But this is our home, Earth." She stepped forward, speaking directly to Sirius and Dumbledore. "Sirs, we only want to help. Right now, there are many innocent people in danger again, and if we don't intervene, than who knows what else will happen."

"We just saved a good number of pedestrians from drowning!" said Uranus, "But if you don't want our help, we could just resume our daily lives and go home."

"Uranus!" shouted Sailor Moon.

There was much chammering among the Aurors, which became a vast argument. Sirius was saying that they still didn't know anything about them, Ross was saying that it would be cool to have them fight, Kingsley was saying that the Minister should approve of it, Moody was adding that they would need the extra muscle, and others were either agreeing with one, or not believing or trusting the Senshi at all. Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Chibi Moon also got involved, Chibi Moon wanting them to just trust them, and the others insulted that they would think that they weren't reliable. Sailor Moon was beginning to get a headache with the rising voices.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said loudly, and the entire area became quiet. Sailor Moon was grateful to the old man.

"Now," said Dumbledore, with the aura of someone with authority, "I say that we take seriously consider their offer. I am not saying that we shall accept them right away," he turned to look at Sirius as he said the last part. "However, we shall discuss this with Cornelius, and see what he thinks. Personally, I see nothing wrong with their aid." His eyes were looking straight at Sailor Moon. "They are ancient warriors with abilities and desires to protect the innocent. My dear, I assume that you are their first in command?"

"Um…yes?" Sailor Moon said. She felt as if she was being x-rayed by those old, yet brilliant eyes.

"We shall speak to our leader, and if he approves, than we shall be more then happy to accept your help. I can see no reason as to why he would say no."

"Really?" Sailor Moon chirped hopefully. "Thank you! We'll do our best!"

"I'm sure," said Dumbledore smiling. "Is there any means we can communicate to you? Owl, maybe?"

Sailor Moon was again in a sweat-drop moment. She didn't know what it meant to owl as a form of communication, but she didn't want to have to tell anyone where she was staying. She couldn't even answer that one.

"Phobos!" cried out Sailor Mars in response to Dumbledore's request. A cawing was heard somewhere in the distance, and a large raven landed on Mars's outstretched hand. Mars whispered something to the bird, and quickly moved her hand, causing the bird to fly up. It instantly transformed into a girl in a red leotard with a black, star-like object embroidered on the chest piece, and a red gossamer lace bow in the back.

"This is one of my personal guardians, Phobos," Mars introduced. "If you wish to contact us, give the message to her. She will know at all times where to find us."

Everyone but Dumbledore was shocked at this transformation, not because of the crow so much turning into a girl, but because she seemed to radiate with an aura of unknown power, much like the other girls.

"We expect to hear from you soon," she said. The Inners and Outers nodded at each other, and left in the same fashion as the Starlights.

"Eh? Guys!" Sailor Moon shouted, when she realized that she and Chibi Moon were left behind.

"A little warning would have been nice!" said Chibi Moon.

"Oh, before you go," said Dumbledore, stepping forward "I must ask you, but you did state that Earth is where you reside now, right?"

"Um…yes," Sailor Moon said slowly.

"Would it be safe to assume that you came to England from Japan, then?"

"Eh?!" gasped Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.

"I shall assume that would be a 'yes,' then," Dumbledore smiled, bowing to the two girls. "Welcome to London, then. I hope you enjoy your stay. By the way, that is a very well-placed Linguas spell."

"But-...Ho-…How did you figure out where we're from?!" Chibi Moon yelped.

"My dear, I have connections to the Japanese Minister of Magic," Dumbledore beamed. "He's been relating to me on so many events he's had to cover-up due to wizards- or witches, I should say- unknown. That would be you, I'm assuming, trying to save the planet?"

"Err…yeah…" said Sailor Moon, feeling uneasy. "Um…can we go now?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore. Sailor Moon was a bit uneasy because of the perceptiveness of the old man, but something told her that he was trustworthy.

"Um…Thanks," said Chibi Moon, and she and Sailor Moon joined the others.

"Well," said Ross, "Can't say that this wasn't a typical night at the office."

--

The light show in the distance had ended, and the Dark Lord somehow sensed that something hadn't gone right. But there was no way that his plan could have been stopped, right? Those idiots at the ministry needed to be reminded of who they were dealing with. His name wasn't the most feared word to speak for no reason…

There were several _cracks_ that interrupted his thoughts. He peered around, and was almost overcome with anger at the sight of five Death Eaters, all of them looking worse for wear.

"M…Master…" panted one of them.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, aren't I?" Voldemort sighed, turning back to his window.

"Forgive us!!" cried the horse-voiced witch. "We were over powered! We didn't know, but those girls were-!"

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort cut off, pointing his wand at the two of them. The other Death Eaters who had apparated with them tried to block out the sound of their screams with their hands.

"I don't want to hear excuses," said Voldemort, livid, but his voice deadly quiet. "They were Aurors, right? So there is no reason for you to come before me in such an unsightly manner!" He released the spell on them.

"But…." Gasped the wizard, trying to catch his breath from the torture.

"They weren't…" said the witch.

"They weren't Aurors," said a voice. Everyone's attention was turned to the speaker, who was standing silhouetted in the threshold of the room.

Voldemort looked at him "Weren't Aurors?"

"No," replied the figure, stepping forward and revealing himself to be the youth from earlier.

"Edward …" breathed the first wizard. "You… Disgrace me…. For running…"

"I told you that those Sailor Scouts were bad news, Father," replied the boy. "I did warn you. And I was right, wasn't I? It was painful to see you get your ass beat by those girls."

"Why … You…" cursed Edward's father, struggling to bring out his wand.

"Bole! That's enough!" Voldemort commanded. He than strode over to the youth. Voldemort was a bit taller then Edward, but none the less came so close that their faces were only inches apart. Terrified as Edward was, he did his best to conceal his fear.

"Girls, you say?" said Voldemort.

"Yes, Master," responded the fearful boy as bravely as he could.

"Hmm… Tell me everything you know about them." said Voldemort. "If they are fighting against me, it would be wise for me to know exactly what kind of nuisance I'm dealing with."

* * *

_**You know, this is, by far, the WORST chappie I ever wrote for this thing as of yet! For some reason, I had a hard time deciding what to do with them. I mean, I knew what I wanted, but somehow… It didn't come out the way I wanted. The crappiest part (is that even a word in the dictionary?) is that I don't think I could have come up with anything better…. Damn, that sucks!**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Yeah, for all parties involved!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** Oh, hush it! You spent the entire time asleep!**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Shut up!**

_**Yeah, not much creativity went on in here I think… I'm so horrible as far as writers go!**_

_**Lately, I've been watching PGSM for the first time online. Now, the Youma are in pretty shitty costumes, as well as Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the henshin sequences are lacking. Damn, this brings me back to the time when I liked Power Rangers. The actual story line isn't too horrible (I wouldn't be up to episode 37 if it was), but it is testimony to the amount of boredom I'm facing. Whaaaat? I can't write Fanfic all day! I go nuts if I try (and I have)! I so need a life.**_

_**If this was disappointing you, I blame it on the lack of activity that I have been up to. My car died the other day, and now I'm looking for a job. Plus I'm not having it easy trying to get into school, so yeah. Murphy's Law is stepping in.**_

_**Please pray that I get employment soon! Otherwise, I might not be able to write, due to not being able to pay rent or even eat!! Thank you so much for reading so far! I know that I'm begging you to hope that I take longer than I have, but money is a must!! Your prayers and reviews are welcome, no matter if they send ill to me or not (but don't send me ill in a prayer. If you hate me, flame me, but don't pray for it please…I'm cursed enough as it is…) Thank you very much for reading, and I hope that I am employed soon, and can update again in a timely manner while getting a paycheck!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan **_


	6. Secrets Between Old Friends

Author's note: From here on out, I'll be using the scout's English dub names and their original names intermittently, so don't be confused if you see something like Serena and Usagi in the same sentence. They all refer to the same person (okay, not all, but you get it) for those of you who don't know or can't remember, here are the name translations:

Serena- Usagi

Rini- Chibiusa

Amy- Ami

Raye- Rei

Lita- Motoko

Mina- Minako

Amara- Haruka

Michelle- Michiru

Trista- Setsuna

The Three Lights and Hotaru get to keep their original names as part of Neo-Queen Serenity's (and my) plan.

And even though most of the dialogue is in English, the flashback is in Japanese, so the whole slash code that was used in chapter 2 will be in effect for this chappie as well. The same goes for any other chapter that might have mixed dialogue. And any repeated sentences are usually intended. The ones that are accidental are hidden among the intended ones, so please don't bother yourselves with such instances. I don't have any aspirin that I am able to foward.

* * *

Chapter 6

Secrets Between Old Friends

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon met up with the others in the alleyway that they came from. Both of them were panting from the slight alarm that Dumbledore stirred inside them. Sailor Moon felt that he was a trustworthy individual, but his perceptiveness… that disturbed her.

"Can you believe them?" asked Seiya after the group dehenshined back to normal. "First, they doubt us, then they have us show our stuff, and they _still_ don't trust us!"

"Well," reasoned Ami, "If you had never heard of a wizard and then suddenly met up with one, you would be doubtful too, wouldn't you?"

The Kou brothers thought for a minute, trying to picture in their minds how they would react if the situation was reversed.

"No, not really," the three said in unison. Ami had a serious anime fall moment.

"And what about that old man with the beard?" asked Motoko, "He seemed to be some sort of authority figure."

"And I noticed that they called him 'professor,'" said Hotaru. "Do you think that he teaches at Hogwarts?"

"I hope not," said Usagi. "The way he looked at us… I felt as if he was x-raying me. What if he finds out that we're Sailor Scouts when we get to Hogwarts?"

"I understand, Usagi," said the younger rabbit, "I felt the same thing. But don't forget the spell that protects a Sailor's identity unless she henshin's right in front of them."

"Yeah," said Minako. "We'll still be safe once we get there. Now, you said that we needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron, Chibiusa?"

"Call me Rini," said Chibiusa. "From now on, we have to call each other by our new names, in case we were fallowed or something. And as for the Leaky Cauldron," Chibiusa, or Rini, looked at her Lunaball's eyes, which flashed the time. "Since we stopped to fight, it's a bit too late to go there without looking too suspicious. That, and I don't know how to get there from here."

"You WHAT?!" Usagi yelled, rushing over to the smaller girl and pulling at her cheeks again. "You drag us over here, we do our duty, and because we did it, we don't have a place to stay for the night because you don't know how to get there?!"

"Writ's no wy walt wrat we're wis war wrum it! Wrut it out!!" Rini squealed, reaching out to give the older girl a tickle attack.

"Cut it out guys," said Artemis, who crept out from behind a nearby trash bin. "If we aren't careful, then they _will_ figure out who you all are!" He, Luna, and Diana, watched the entire battle and exchange from behind it, while Demos watched it from the roof of the tall building beside them.

"Artemis is right," said Minako, "We've got to keep a low profile while we're running around here."

"We could probably get us a place to stay for the night," said Seiya. "We did make a lot of money selling our records, so there should be no problem getting a room at a hotel or something. You could use that Disguise Pen of yours to make yourselves look like our assistants or something."

"Sounds great!" said Motoko, stretching out her back.

"And we could probably get started on learning magic!" said Chibiusa. "Since most of you would probably be starting in your fifth or sixth year, it would be a good idea for us to be up to date on what spells we should know by now."

And thus, three hours later, the group managed to get themselves three rooms at a five star hotel for that night, and spent another hour plugged up to the Luna P, having spells downloaded, in essence, into their memory with the technology of the 30th century. The Three Lights and a few of the Solars all voiced that this was one of the strangest things they had ever done. The cats had to hide in their luggage the entire time, while Demos was forced to wait outside. Due to the time difference between Japan and England, they would to bed really late at night, and getting up almost at noon. This repeated for several days until they had finally worn off the jet-lag.

--

"Hmm…. You say that these Sailor Scouts, as you call them, are named after the planets of the solar system. You also say that they have a great power that is unlike any magic you've seen?" asked the Dark Lord from his throne. "Even greater then my own?"

"My Lord," said Edward Bole, who was kneeling on the floor before his master, "I-I wouldn't say greater, for there is no other wizard in this world greater then yourself. But the Sailor Scouts have a power that is unknown to the wizarding community."

Voldemort and Edward Bole, a 23 year old youth that had joined his father as Death Eater two years ago, were alone in the open room, the only other occupant being Voldemort's pet snake Nagini. The other Death Eaters who had returned from the battle were ordered to be healed in the most painful fashion, while Voldemort learned from the terrified youth about these new enemies of his.

"Unknown to the wizarding world?" asked Voldemort, thoroughly interested. "Even unknown to me?"

"W-well," Edward stammered, afraid of answering, "I would have to say yes, master. It would be safe for us to assume that they aren't from Earth."

"Hmm…." Voldemort pondered, returning to memories of his childhood. When he was left alone and no one bothered him, Tom Riddle had spent quite a lot of time reading fairy tales from around the world and numerous Sci-Fi novels, Jules Verne being his favorite while growing up in the orphanage. Not that he would disclose this to anybody, but he had developed a distinct passion for Isaac Asimov in his early adult life, as he had written several science fiction and fantasy novels. In fact, the concept of a galactic empire, which came from the _Foundation_ series, had a small impact on his own ambitions for power. Voldemort had long since grown away from believing that people could live on other worlds besides Earth, and when he had started attending Hogwarts and later discovered his heritage as being an ancestor to Salazar Slytherin, he became interested in power again, and settled upon ruling the Wizarding world. However… the thought of beings with even greater magic coming from the stars… this was an opertunity that his youthful, imaginative side, the part of him that he thought had long since died when he gained maturity, had awoken, and would not leave him be.

"Each one of them seems to have mastered an element," continued Edward. "Two of them could manipulate water, one sent glowing metal at her opponents, another used wind, another used fire, one sent lightning… I couldn't tell what some of the others used, but Sailor Moon… There doesn't seem to be one that represents Earth, but there are two that are both named 'Moon,' so I think that they're-"

"As you were saying earlier," interrupted Voldemort. "I do not have the patience for tangents, thank you."

"Forgive me," said Edward, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his brow. "Anyway… the first one named Moon… She undid every spell that befell the others with a strange wand… it broke every one of them!"

"I see…" the Dark Lord murmured, a sinister grin splitting across his face. "Is there anything else that you feel I should know about them?"

"W-well," Edward said again, afraid as ever, "T-they also seemed to be excellent at fighting with out magic. They would get very close to the others quickly, and before they could send out a spell, they would kick, punch, hit, and other various forms of muggle fighting, as if it was some weird dance that they knew well. Many of the Death Eaters there were thwarted by use of this, rather then their spells."

There was a slight pause, then-

"And you were the only one smart enough to escape this?" Voldemort mused. "I must say that you are quite cleaver."

"Th-thank you, My Lord," Edward stuttered.

"However, Lord Voldemort finds it somewhat unfair that out of fifteen followers, you were the only one to return perfectly whole… _Crucio!_"

He said the spell in the same bored tone as the rest of his sentence, but it still had the same effect as if he were to shout it out. Edward thrashed and screamed as pain beyond what he knew seized him. Voldemort kept hold of him though, watching him in morbid pleasure, until he had passed out and stopped screaming from the pain.

"Sailor Soldiers…" Voldemort mused once he released the almost lifeless Edward. "Sounds interesting…. But whether or not they were summoned, those Ministry fools need to have an example made to them."

He then leaned forward and stretched out his hand to the floor, allowing his serpentine familiar to ascend his arm and wrap itself about her master. Once she had settled, Voldemort left Edward alone in the room. He still needed to punish the Ministry for not fallowing his demands, but once that was dealt with, he decided to make it a priority to learn more about these new "friends," and to see them first hand if possible. He had his other plan in motion as well, but he wasn't worried. He had gone over and over it again repeatedly in his mind before throwing it into action, and though there were still a few pieces missing, there was no way it could possibly go wrong. Even if one or two parts didn't fall through as he would have liked, the result would still be the same.

However, when he made this plan, he did not include the Sailor Scouts into the equation. Even so, he still believed that the end result would still be the same.

--

The day-times when they were awake were spent searching for the Leaky Cauldron, which quickly turned into a sight-seeing adventure as soon as Mina caught sight of main London. For such a task as finding the pub, Mina insisted that they go to see the places such as the London Eye, Big Ben, and several other tourist attractions until it became dusk, and thus too dark to continue the search. Demos would follow them in the air, while the cats stayed in the hotel room, keeping the maintenance workers out by talking from behind the locked door. The time that wasn't spent searching for the pub, "downloading" spells, or sleeping, was used for them to memorize their cover stories for each and every possible situation that they might find themselves in once they were in wizarding territory.

The Senshi decided to take a cab to return to the hotel one day, with Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Chibiusa in one, Motoko, Ami, Rei, in another, The outers in a third, and the other Kou brothers had one to themselves. Throughout the day, Even though Usagi had laughed, and joked with the others, and seemed to have a grand time, Seiya had noticed that, whenever she thought no one was looking at her, Usagi would get that distant, forlorn look that he had grown to know happened whenever her mind wandered off to her memories of Mamoru-san, and because of this, decided that it would be best if he stayed with her on the return trip to the hotel (despite Yaten's objections). They all passed through a residential area, the dying rays of the sun painting everything in a gold hue, Minako starred out of the window lazily, Chibiusa kept her eyes out for anything that would indicate the magical pub, and Usagi had that familiar look in her eyes again, making Seiya want to say something. However, the singer decided to keep his silence as nothing came to his mind. Several moments of this passed, until-

"Stop the car!" Mina shouted out seemingly randomly, her eyes widely fixed on one house in particular. The driver, Chibiusa, Seiya, and Usagi all freaked as the driver slammed on the breaks. As soon as the car was at a complete stop, Mina hastily unbuckled herself and left the taxi.

"What's going on?!" Chibiusa asked, getting out herself.

"Like we know!" shouted Usagi as she and Seiya fallowed suit.

"Sorry about that!" said Seiya to the still startled driver, running his card through the transaction device in the vehicle.

All three of them ran after Minako, while the other three cabs slowed enough to talk to them.

"Oi!" called out Haruka from her cab. "Were're you going?! The hotel's that way!" she pointed in the direction that they were heading in.

"We'll meet you there in a bit!" Usagi called back as they caught up with the other blond. Mina had stopped in front of a particular house that was only distinguishable from the others in the respect that bluebells lined the walkway to its door.

"Mina…" Chibiusa panted once the trio caught up with their friend. "What was…all that… about?"

"Sorry…" said Mina, looking at the house. "It's just… Aunt Emmi…"

"Who?" Chibiusa and Usagi asked in unison.

"Well," started Mina, "When I first came to England…"

* * *

(_Flashback_)

Minako arrived seemingly alone at the airport. Artemis had used his Lunarian magic to make her parents believe that she was trying out to be an idol while she was in England. Despite Minako's pleading, though, that wasn't what she was there for. As she was a decoy, it was her job to keep the Negeverse's eye on herself while the other Sailor Scouts were busy being awakened, and that meant getting as far away from them as she could.

Unfortunately, the place she chose was as foreign to her as it could possibly be.

She had missed her bus while trying to make her way through the terminal, and had to wait for a while for another one to come. Because she had anticipated being in London for a while, she had brought a lot of luggage- too much, in Artemis's (and most other people's) mind, for a temporary stay. The fact that it was down-pouring like mad didn't make the situation any better.

Once the bus finally arrived, Mina had to load up her many suitcases by herself. She also had to sit in the back, as it was so packed with people that there were hardly any spare seats. She finally decided to take a seat next to a tall young man in his early to mid twenties, whispering to Artemis (who was riding in her backpack throughout the entire trip) that he had to keep as quiet as possible.

The first twenty minutes passed by sluggishly, without any advent or happening other then the constant motion of the bus and the endless chattering of the passengers. Due to the intensely long flight and time difference between the two countries, Mina found it hard to stay awake, and soon fell asleep before her stop came up. When she finally awoke, the man sitting next to her was still there, as well as two other people and the driver, but it was dark, and they were now in a part of London that she'd never heard of.

"NANI?!" She gasped, starring out the rain-drenched window. "Where the heck are we?! Damnit! Why did I have to sleep through the entire ride? Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka Minako!"

She unwittingly disturbed the man sitting next to her, who stared at her with a slight look of annoyance. Minako noticed this immediately.

"Oh! Gomenesai-! Err… So-ri," she said, trying her hardest at English. She had used some of the money she saved for the trip to get an audio CD for the language, but the most she managed to learn was a few phrases here and there.

The man looked at her for a bit, and then sent a smile that brightened up the whole dark bus. It was this smile that made Minako feel the wave of warmth that comes with meeting a crush for the first time.

"I take it this is your first time to England?" he asked. Mina's eyes widened in surprise when he spoke to her in Japanese.

"Err… hai," she answered timidly. "Nihongo-ga wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai," he smiled. "I'm majoring in Eastern Philosophy, and knowing an Asian language was a prerequisite. Onegai Alan-des," he said as he offered his hand.

"W-watashi Minako-des," the girl stammered as she accepted his hand. "Iroshiku."

"Iroshiku," Alan responded. "So what brings you to England? No offence meant, but I take it your English isn't that strong?"

Minako was thoroughly embarrassed by this statement, but found it rather obvious why one would think that.

"To learn better English," Minako said, thinking that this would be the best cover-up answer to give a stranger. "That's why I'm here."

"Ahh," said Alan. "Is there a specific school that you're enrolled to?"

"Eh…," Minako responded, "Watashi… err… I'm… homeschooled." She felt lame for not coming up with anything better. Alan gave her a confused look.

"Is there anyone who's expecting you here?" Alan looked and sounded sincerely concerned.

"Err… not… not really," Mina could feel her face burn with embarrassment. "I just… There's something I need here, and I… I can't leave until it's done. Learning English is half of it," she said, looking into his eyes, "But the rest… I can't really talk about it." '_Baka! Baka Minako!_' she cursed herself mentally.

She looked at the bag on her lap, which had Artemis sound asleep inside. She felt so stupid, talking to a stranger about why she was in a foreign land with no real purpose (that she could freely speak of), and by herself, without knowing the language at all.

"Do you at least have a place to stay?" the male asked.

"My hotel…" Minako started. "It was… back…" she pointed her thumb behind them, indicating that they had passed it. "I'll just… find another one… at the next stop…" She couldn't henshin into Sailor V with all of her belongings just yet, plus the risk of someone seeing her transform if she wasn't in a private, closed room… It was like she had no choice but to remain lost in her civilian form.

"Bad idea, love," Alan stated. "The next stop is in a rather dodgy part of London, this is, and no one in their right mind would wander about this area by themselves for lodging, especially someone as cute as yourself." If a blush was capable of such things, hers would have caused her face to glow in the darkness of the bus.

"You could get yourself into some pretty rough trouble," Alan continued. "Plus the one stop after this one coming up is the last run of the day. You won't be able to get around this late without the risk of getting hurt."

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice," Mina said, trying not to look at the man in the eye. She was afraid that he would see her blushing, and didn't want to embarrass herself anymore then she already did (in her mind). "I'll find a way… somehow…" she added as an afterthought, so quietly that Alan couldn't hear her correctly.

He, however, had guessed well what she had said, and didn't believe that she could fair for herself in such a place. A moment of awkward silence passed while Alan pondered and Minako mentally wished herself to evaporate.

"You know," said Alan, "I have an aunt who doesn't live too far from here. She lives alone, but has plenty of space. It's also in a good neighborhood where one won't find any funny business normally. I'd bet that if I'd ask her for the favor, she'd be willing to accommodate you for your stay."

"Huh?! Oh, no!" said Minako when his words sank into her brain. "I couldn't… I mean, I'd like to… But I wouldn't want-!"

"It'd be no trouble at all," Alan smiled back. The bus finally stopped near a residential area, with a miniature wash flowing between the sidewalk and the paved road. The bench that marked it was practically a waterfall with all the rain that was coming down.

"This is my stop," he said as he rose. Minako was surprised that it came (in her mind) so soon, and still didn't really know what to make of Alan's offer.

"It it your decision," Alan grunted as he heaved his duffle bag. "But either way, I wish you the best of luck in whatever it is you're here for. It was a pleasure meeting you, Minako-Chan." And with that, he made his way up the aisle and out into the wet night.

As he left, it seemed as if Alan was moving in slow motion. Minako's mind raced with thoughts as to what she should do next. Alan had said that the next stop was in a dangerous part of the city. She might fair alright if Minako were to henshin into Sailor V, but she had so many things to take with her, plus Artemis… and she had to henshin in a private place if she were to do so. To risk her identity was to tell any possible Youma or Negeverse generals who and where she was, and thus blow her cover. But to accept Alan's offer… He could have been a Youma or General without her knowledge, and had made up that story about having an aunt who could give her a place for the evening…

She thought that she'd conditioned herself to not fall so easily for such tricks, especially after the incident with Kaitou Ace. But he seemed so warm and sincere. It had been a while since Minako felt this wave of emotion. It was her heart that was now dictating her actions, and it was telling her to accept Alan's offer.

But what if her heart was wrong? '_I'll just transform into Sailor V then and Crescent Beam the stuffing out of him if he is lying!_' she thought boldly as she also started getting her things, trying to be careful not to wake the slumbering cat who was being smuggled in her bag.

The bus had started moving. '_Oh no!_' she thought as the bus started pulling away. She looked at the figure of Alan, who was walking away from the stop. She had to get off. She had to get off now, if she ever wanted to see him again. Besides, if she could get a place to stay that was safe, then it was worth it.

"Tomade!" Minako cried to the driver, her luggage in her arms and trying desperately to make it to the front. "To-tomade!"

"Eh?" replied the driver, once he caught sight of the stumbling blond. "/Sorry love, can't understand a word your sayin'/."

"St-STOP!" She managed to cry as she tripped over one of her bags, causing her to fall on the driver. He swerved, panicking, and slammed on the brakes. Any sleeping passengers who were still on board were wide awake now, and rather startled as well.

"/Wo'choo doing that for?!/" the man cried in English, thoroughly ticked at a foreigner almost making him wreck. "/You wont to get the lot of us killed or somethin'/?!"

"S-sor-ri!" Minako stammered as she tried to right herself and maintain what little dignity she had. "Stop… here…"

"/Bloody well we're stoppin' 'ere!/" he said angrily, opening the door. "/Get your 'arse outta 'ere! Bloody foreigners, can't speak proper English and expects the whole lot of us to just do everythin' for 'em…/"

As he kept cursing, Minako bowed to him in thanks and left, even though he was still insulting foreigners in general. She might not have understood what he was saying, but she had gotten the jest of it.

"Minako!" Artemis cried from inside her bag. "What's going on?! Did we miss our stop or something? Are we reaching the hotel?"

"Not now, Artemis!" Minako panted as she ran after the figure that was Alan, who had stopped when he'd seen the bus stop again. "Just keep quiet and trust me!"

"Trust you? Minako, wha-"

"Shut up!" she hissed to him as she made it closer to Alan. "You have to be a normal cat right now! Just trust me! Alan-San!" she cried out as she reached him. "Alan-San!"

"M-minako-Chan?" Alan asked, surprised that the girl had suddenly decided to stop where he was.

Mina was slightly out of breath from running with three suit cases, two large bags, and a decent-sized backpack in the cold and wet. The chilly air was freezing her lungs and burning her throat as she tried to catch her breath. "…Cats…" she breathed.

"Huh? Cats?" he asked, confused.

"Your aunt…" Minako panted. "Would she….mind… a cat?"

"Minako-Chan… Why are you asking about cats?"

"Because…" she huffed, pointing her thumb at her backpack, "I have…a cat… in backpack… had to… take him… couldn't … leave at home…"

Maybe it was because of the long ride and flight, or the frigid air and rain coming down, and having to run in it with so much luggage, but she felt herself loose strength in her legs as she fell forward. Thankfully, Alan was able to catch her.

"Daishoku, Minako?!" Alan gasped at the girl.

"Hai…" Minako breathed weakly, "Gomenesai… for the trouble…"

"Iye," Alan assured, trying to get one arm around Minako while trying to get some of her bags as well. "It won't be any trouble at all. Besides, Aunt Emmi has a habit of taking care of the neighborhood strays… I'm sure she won't mind."

"Arigato…" Minako sighed as she let Alan help her to his aunt's house.

* * *

(_End Flashback_)

"I ended up with a cold because of that," Mina laughed somewhat as she reminisced. "But it turned out that he did have an aunt, and she- Aunt Emmi- let me and Artemis stay for a while. Alan laughed when I told him that I was going to smuggle Artemis into the hotel if they wouldn't let me keep him. It was difficult at first, living with Aunt Emmi, mostly due to the language gap and her schedule. She was apparently a judge or something; even Alan didn't know the exact details. And being Sailor V, I would pretend to be asleep when she would come home late, and then sneak out the window and henshin when I was sure that she was asleep herself. What time we did spend together, and especially after Katarina helped me with my English; that was fun. She was such a kind and playful old lady, even when she had her scary moments. I remember when she made me try her favorite lunch meat… I think it was called brown, or brawn or something…. But it was so _gross!_ I forced myself to eat just one slice, and told her that it was great… She didn't believe me, and almost laughed herself to death when she heard me throw it up less than five minutes after I'd said that it was good…

"When that storehouse blew up, I didn't even go to her house to get my things, so as to keep Katarina and Alan assuming that I was dead. She's probably angry at me for not telling her that I was still alive… No doubt that Katarina told her and Alan that she found me in Japan…"

Mina felt her hand slowly rise to the doorbell, but hesitated when it was less than an inch away from it.

"Mina?" asked the smaller pink rabbit, resting a hand on Minako's arm. "You know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"Actually, Chibiusa," said Mina, staring at the door, "I have to."

"Huh?" Chibiusa asked.

"I think that what Minako-Chan means," said Usagi, "Is that, by leaving Alan's Aunt Emmi without telling her, and by having her believe that she was dead, she wasn't being a good friend."

"But Mina!" protested the child, "You just said that-!"

"It did serve a purpose," said Usagi, answering for the other blond, "But now that everyone knows that she is alive, Emmi is probably feeling horrible because the person that she had allowed to stay with her had lied about dying, and didn't tell her why. How would you feel if, lets say, Hotaru-Chan were to disappear, and then you found out that she was doing alright, but didn't bother herself to tell you?"

Rini thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Well, I would feel hurt that she didn't feel like she could tell me why she left, but I'm sure that I would forgive her if she told me why."

"That's exactly why Minako-Chan is here," Usagi replied. "It's so that she can be a good friend to Emmi. A good friend wouldn't let you worry about them, especially if everything was alright. Would it be better for you if we left, Minako-Chan?" she asked her friend.

"We wouldn't be offended," said Seiya, "Plus it might make things easier for the both of you if we gave you some time by yourselves."

"Thanks, guys," said Minako with a small smile, "But you don't have to go if you don't want to."

And with that, Mina pressed her finger against the doorbell.

The ring was standard for a doorbell, although a notch louder then the average one. Still, it was several minutes until someone answered it.

Mina was about to push the little white button again, when they heard the sounds of someone quickly walking over to the door. The sound stopped briefly right at it, presumably meaning that the house's occupant was looking to see who it was through the peep-hole before answering. Another awkward pause, and the door cracked open, just enough to reveal the person answering it.

She was a somewhat slim, middle-aged woman with graying auburn hair and stern features. She seemed to possess the vigor and fortitude of an attorney or a judge, along with the strength of someone who wasn't afraid to live alone and somewhat of a cleaver veteran. It was obvious that she was not one to cross.

"Hello?" Mina asked timidly. "Aunt Emmi?"

"Don't," said the woman, who the others guessed was Aunt Emmi. She was looking at them with fury, which seemed to be directed at the quartet.

"Huh?" asked Mina, her eyes shining with a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Aunt Emmi, I'm so-"

"Just shut it!" Aunt Emmi hissed. "You really think I'm that thick, don't you?!"

"But.. I never thought... If you mean when I-"

"You have some nerve," Emmi whispered angrily. "Now, you have exactly thirty seconds to tell me what you did to my nephew before we settle things _my_ way!"

"Wha- GYA?!" Mina gasped as she (and the others) noticed a wooden wand point from the side of Emmi's waist. The way that it was positioned, Chibiusa, Usagi, Seiya, and Minako could see it very clearly, but any passersby wouldn't be able to without getting any closer.

"Mina!" Chibiusa hissed "Why didn't you tell us your friend was a witch?!"

"A witch?!" Mina gasped as her eyes quickly moved from Aunt Emmi, to the wand, and back repeatedly.

"You must either think that I'm stupid enough to fall for this act, or Death Eaters in general are getting thicker by the day!" Emmi hissed, "You're down to twenty seconds! Now where is Alan?"

"I think that it's a pretty fair assumption!" Rini said sarcastically. "That certainly isn't a Walter PPK!"

"Fifteen seconds!" Emmi shouted in a whisper.

"Wait!" Minako cried.

"We aren't-!" said Seiya.

"Please don't hurt us!" Chibiusa and Usagi cried in unison.

"Ten!...Nine!...Eight!" Emmi counted down.

"So _that's_ why you like that head meat stuff for lunch!" Mina surmised, as if suddenly realized something she never thought of before. "Witches here must like it! And you called me a wimp for upchucking it!"

"Three! Two-!... Huh?" Emmi blinked, staring at Minako with realization. She, Usagi, Seiya, and Chibiusa all sweat-dropped at the comment.

Big Ben tolled out in the distance, telling everyone that darkness was about to fall. Emmi looked at her company, then along the street, as if checking for any other people who might unexpectedly pop up.

"Get in," Emmi said curtly, opening the door enough for them to walk through.

"Eh?" they all said in surprise, not believing their luck that they weren't changed into toads or anything.

"I don't have time for being idol!" Emmi said curtly, "It's not safe around here. _Come_!" Emmi flicked her wand towards herself, like a fisherman about to cast, and the four of them felt something like an invisible hand yank them forcefully by their collars inside.

* * *

_**So who do you think Aunt Emmi is? I would say that the name is a good enough hint, but…I'm not one to give away too much. (:evil grin:) As the cat said in The Last Unicorn: "No cat anywhere **_**ever**_** gave anyone a straight answer!"**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Erm…. You're not a cat, though.**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** Oh, hush it! They get what I mean, right?**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Maybe if they could understand your idea of logic thinking…. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't think!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** You little-! **_**PINK SUGAR QUILL ATTACK! **_**(:attacks Sailor Aquarius:)**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** WTF?! (O.O)! GYA! (:gets KOed by attack:)**

_**Score for this ficy:**__** Tsuk-Chan: 1 Sailor Aquarius: 0**_

_**So I'll give a virtual cookie to whoever can correctly guess who Aunt Emmi is! Everyone else… shall get the leftover dough (of which there shall be a lot, as I have only made one cookie out of a recipe for every reader who reads this)**_

_**Oh, and I bet that you're wondering why I made Voldy a Sci-Fi fan. Well, I wanted to give him more of a reason to be interested in the Sailors besides the whole "they're going to help Potter and Dumbledore, won't they?" deal. Also, I felt that he needed another quark against his whole image as a pure-blood loving, muggle-hating tyrant. BTW, the **_**Foundation**_** series, even though I had the bad guy like it, is an excellent read. Check it out if you ever get the chance! I was originally going to have him like **_**Stranger in a Strange Land**_**, but I checked it out before hand and it turned out that it wouldn't have fit the time line, even with the adjustment I made to have it take place in the new millennium. Check it out too if you haven't read it yet!**_

_**AND I AM FINALLY EMPLOYED!! WOO HOO!! (:insert Yaoi Happy Dance here:) I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, and I am afraid that it shall take even longer. Once I get back into school in Sept, I might not be able to update until next year (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) So I do beg for your forgiveness for any delays that might befall this fic. I am ashamed. I am also sorry that this fic is a bit shorter than the other ones (most of them are approx. 16 pages on word with Times New Roman lettering and size 12 font, not including these little blurbs that I add. This one's only thirteen, not including this long bold part)**_

_**However, I do hope to at least post one more chappie after this one before I put it on hold. Maybe two. You will deffinately see Harry after the next one (and I hope to God that I will be able to keep that promise!), and don't worry, I have a LOT of Sailor action coming in the near future, so stay in tune! (Unless I die or if life yanks me by tha collar and locks me in the doghouse) Arigato for reading this, as well as any wonderful reviews that you decide to give me (and this does include flames).**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	7. A Bone To Pick

Chapter 7

A Bone to Pick

* * *

Once they were in the house, the invisible fists vanished. Emmi waved her wand again, and the door behind them slammed and bolted itself shut.

As Aunt Emmi ushered them into the drawing room, the group looked about the place they had just stumbled into. It was like they stepped into another time period; the narrow hallway was dark, with visible specks of light dust floating about like infinitesimally small sprites. The interior design was that of a person who spent a good deal of time accumulating antiques and old trinkets, as well as maintaining them. The furniture seemed as if it could be dated back as far as maybe the sixteen hundreds, and the wall paper seemed to be ancient as well. Music boxes and crystalline sculptures added to the feeling of entering a living time capsule, but everything was so well kept, that it might have been mistaken for new.

The drawing room was much brighter then the hall, with large windows and large, elaborate curtains that had been opened to reveal the English sunset that was still occurring. In this room, they could see clearly numerous paintings on the walls of people that the group believed were related to Aunt Emmi, as well as a continuation of the number of oddities and antique nick-knacks here and there. It was the typical home of an average single woman who had kept many of the family heirlooms, but it was that it to be the house of the witch.

"I hope that you can forgive me," said Aunt Emmi in that curt, professional tone again, "But I have already had my supper and have not enough to make more. Could I interest you in an evening tea instead?"

"Um…sure?" said Usagi awkwardly.

"Have a seat, then, and I shall be back shortly," Emmi announced as she quickly closed the draperies and lit the old fashioned lanterns that hung on the walls with a flick of her wand, and left the group alone in the room. Mina fallowed her into the kitchen.

"Err…. " Said Mina, peering in at Aunt Emmi, "Look, if there's any way-"

"I believe you now," Emmi said curtly as she started making tea. Mina was surprised that she made everything she needed levitate too her, as she was so used to seeing the other woman do this all by hand. It was as if she had just stepped through the looking glass or something. "I embarrassed Minako horribly when I had her try brawn, and had me promise not to tell anyone, including Alan, when I told her that many people here eat it. But I can assure you, my dear, it is still an English dish, and not necessarily something that one has to be magical to enjoy. Now, I would make you and your companions something for supper had I not used all my supplies, and unfortunately, there is no spell as of yet that allows one to conjure serious food, so I hope that this suffices for now."

She had made tea, scones, and some small sandwiches in a much shorter time frame than Mina thought possible, but still offered to help the older lady bring it in to the drawing room. Emmi refused, saying that Mina had forgotten how independent she liked being. Mina laughed, recalling the time when she had moved into that house for her stay in England. She had brought so much luggage that the girl needed much assistance to get it all up into the room. Emmi managed to get almost all of it, leaving one bag each for her nephew and Mina. She was stubborn then about doing things on her own, and Mina could see that she hadn't changed at all from back then.

"But there is something that I am curious about," Aunt Emmi said, stopping in the doorway with the loaded tea tray in her arms. She turned to face the blond. "Why didn't you tell me where you went? You even left your things here. Did you want us all to believe that you were dead?"

Mina had expected this to happen when she decided to visit the older woman. However, she had failed to prepare some sort of speech to explain herself. The only way she could think of to convey what had happened was to be as honest as she could, omitting the whole Sailor V business.

"You see…" said Minako, looking downward at one of the tiles on the floor, "Alan was the first person I met when I came to England the first time, and he was so nice to me… Introducing me to you, helping me find a place to stay, helping me with English…. It wasn't too long after we all had gotten to know each other when I… started having feelings for him…"

Mina looked up for a moment, studying Aunt Emmi's face, but the older woman said nothing, as one does when patiently listening to someone.

"I didn't really care if he was older then me," Mina continued, feeling ashamed that she was even admitting to his aunt that she had cared for Alan as more then just a friend. "He was so smart and kind… relationships with age differences like that aren't uncommon back in Japan, so I kind of hoped…" Mina paused for a moment, unable to explain her feelings any more. "Anyway, when I met Katarina, I thought that it would be a good idea to introduce her to Alan. I didn't expect that they would fall for each other…"

"I'm usually very good at spotting a person when they are in love," Minako continued, trying her best to fight back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "But… I didn't see it at all until after the warehouse blew up. I was going to tell them I was okay, but when I saw them together… I thought that, with my feelings for Alan, and the fact that Katarina had come to be like a sister to me, I would only complicate things. So, I figured that the best thing I could do for them would be to disappear, let them think that I was dead…"

"I wasn't trying to be mean or anything," Mina choked as the tears finally broke through. "I just wanted them to be happy together. I especially didn't want to hurt you, Aunt Emmi. You became like… a second mom to me." She looked up again at Aunt Emmi. "I'm really, really sorry for not telling you I was okay. I just…." She couldn't tell anymore or explain. Even though she had long since accepted it, and supported their love for each other one hundred ten percent, talking about it was still like reopening a wound that had barely started healing.

"It's alright, dear," said Aunt Emmi, taking the girl into a one-armed hug (the other was still holding the tray). "I understand your reasoning for your actions. But if you had come back for your things and explained what was going on, there might have been a better solution for this."

"I'm so sorry," Minako hiccupped through the tears she still tried desperately to control. "That's why I came to visit… I figured that Katarina had told everyone that she found me back in Japan… and that you'd be angry at me for not telling…"

"I'll admit, I was a bit hurt," said Emmi, "But I do forgive you. Thank you for letting me know that you were alright, and for being honest in telling me why you left. Oh, I do wish that I didn't have to erase your memories later…"

They held each other for a while, and then released, remembering the other guests that were waiting in the drawing room.

As they walked, something that had been bothering Mina since they arrived began to resurface. But Aunt Emmi gave her a warm smile right before Minako could say anything, so she decided to remain silent.

The smell of hot tea and freshly-baked scones wafted into the drawing room as Emmi and Mina entered. Usagi was immediately drooling at the sight of the tea-tray, and Chibiusa had to smack the older rabbit up-side the head to stop her.

"It's not polite to do that, you know!" Chibiusa grumbled in an undertone.

"You little…" Usagi growled quietly.

"Not to worry, dears," said Aunt Emmi, sweat-dropping slightly. "There's plenty for all."

As Usagi, Chibiusa, and Seiya helped themselves to the tea, the thing that had been bugging Mina couldn't be restrained anymore.

"Katarina found me in Japan about three years ago," Mina blurted out. "I thought that she would have told everyone that she found me."

"Huh?" asked Emmi, after taking a sip of tea. "Oh, that. Well, in recent years, something has come up that has compromised my own safety, as well as that of those around me. Yet another reason for me to erase your memories, if not for the sake of protocol."

"Erase our…?" Usagi started.

"And what's the whole deal with that?" asked Mina. "You keep saying things about erasing our memories. What is it that we aren't allowed to remember?"

"I'm afraid that that was my own fault," Emmi explained. "You see, it is against wizarding law for muggles to know about magic. And due to recent events, it is even more curial that we try to stay as hidden as possible from as many non-magic persons as possible. Of course, that has been a handful in itself, but-"

"Are you talking about those Death Eater bozos and that bridge thing?" said Mina without thinking.

"How in Merlin's name do you know about that?" Emmi demanded, thoroughly surprised that Mina knew about it.

"Err….well…" Mina started.

"That's because we're witches as well!" said Rini. "My big sister here already goes to Hogwarts, and I'm going to start this year!"

"Wha-? Since whe-!" but Usagi was silenced by the younger rabbit stepping forcibly on her foot. The blond had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from making a commotion.

"Is this true?" said Aunt Emmi to Mina (:A/N They are going into chibi mode here:). "Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch when we first met, then? I wouldn't have had to worry about doing magic than!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?" said Mina "Do you know how freaky it is to find a wand poking at you, and the holder being someone you thought wasn't magic?!"

"You still haven't answered my question, you know!" said Emmi. "And to answer yours, it was because I thought you were a muggle!"

"Well… Err… That's why I didn't tell you that I was a witch too!" Mina huffed, trying to make a good cover for herself. "You know that it's illegal for a muggle to know about magic."

"Than why did you ask about erasing memories, hmmm?" said Aunt Emmi slyly

"Be…because I thought that it was for something else!" humphed Mina. "I… I figured that, since you almost cursed me into the next century, you were only doing that thinking that I was magic! That's why I thought you were mad at me!"

"I'll admit that I was surprised, but I thought that you were a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" Emmi stated. "Katarina never told me that you were alive! Shortly after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back, I put a charm on Alan and his fiancée to make them think that I had moved, and to never come near this place again! They think that I'm in Maui now!"

"So Alan isn't a wizard, then?" asked Mina, her heart sinking slightly.

"Havens, no," said the square-jawed witch. "My cousin on my mother's side was born a squib, and because my uncle felt so ashamed by having a non-magic daughter, she turned away from the magical world shortly after she found out that she was left out of his will. I was one of the few family members who had stayed in contact with Heather, and when she married a muggle and had Alan, I started pretending that I was a muggle every time that she would have me watch him. That was why I never liked having people come over with out prior notice."

"I thought that was because you were paranoid or something!" said Mina.

"Well, I was!" said Emmi, it being her turn to huff. "Last thing that I need right now is for a dead person to show up and try to kill me!"

"And I'm not dead!" said Mina hotly.

"Well, I thought that some Death Eaters managed to find Alan and forced him to talk about you! If I had known that you were magic-!"

"I haven't even _seen_ Alan since I got here!" Mina exclaimed. "And like I said, I am a witch! In fact, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year myself!"

"You're going to Hogwarts?" asked Emmi, as if she hadn't had enough surprises for the evening.

"I am!" said Mina. She then launched into the story that she was supposed to tell if anyone were to recognize her. "I was home schooled in the magic arts back in Japan, but spent so much time in Muggle Tokyo that I can practically pass as one! The last time I was here, I was supposed to meet my pen pal here but got absolutely lost!"

"But you did manage to find this friend, I presume?" asked Aunt Emmi. "Is that why you would disappear at night sometimes?"

"Wait, you knew about that?"

"Don't ever think that because you thought I was a muggle that you could pull the wool over my eyes that easily," said Aunt Emmi as she sipped at her tea again. "And I take it that you are now using a Linguas Spell instead of the English Katarina and Alan taught you now?"

"Err…. Well… I didn't know how to do a Linguas Spell back then…." said Mina. "And a few other reasons….I can't really talk about it right now…"

"Well, you have certainly talked about a great deal since you've arrived," said Aunt Emmi crossly. "I take it that these are the pen friends you were referring to earlier?" she asked, indicating the two rabbits and only male.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you all!" said Mina in realization. "Everyone, this, as you've guessed, is Aunt Emmi."

"And Aunt Emmi, these are my friends, Us-…Serena Moon and her sister Rini," Serena looked around at first, forgetting that she was the one being called Serena (Chibiusa once again slammed her foot on the older one's and hissed 'That's you, you bonehead!'). "And this," Mina said, indicating Seiya, "is Seiya Kou, a recent friend of ours."

Aunt Emmi choked on her tea when she heard this. "Seiya Kou? Singer in the Three Lights?"

"Erm…yeah?" asked Seiya, not sure of what to say about this question. "You've heard us before?"

"Never in my life," said Emmi in that familiar curt voice as she sipped at her tea again, causing Seiya to sweat drop.

Emmi then set down her cup, and became serious once again. "However, that was a very high and foolish risk that you took out there during your concert. Did you even know that you would get half the wizarding world's attention by singing that song with an encoded Linguas Spell?"

"Eh…. Well…" said Seiya nervously, now struggling to remember _his_ cover story. "We didn't really know that there was a war going on, so…"

"Please don't tell me that you all grew up in a mostly muggle society," sighed Emmi. "I can understand one person being that way, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it whatsoever. But three celebrity singers, as well as Minako here, having almost the exact same situation…"

"I did some research on magic schools in Japan!" said Rini, raising her hand and doing her best to set their cover straight. "Many wizards there hire private tutors for their children in magic while they attend muggle schooling, due to Japan's economic boom in the muggle field of science and technology. They feel that this allows them to be well rounded, but it sometimes creates a form of isolation from the magic world, as their exposure to other wizards and magical means is diminished. In fact, it is because of this that magic has been considered to be very well hidden in that country."

Mina, Serena, and Seiya all sweat dropped. It was true that Chibiusa was the one who had thought of all their covers, but she was reaching the point of knowing too much for her own cover story.

Rini could feel this as well, so she added, "Since my sister had gotten a pen pal, I wanted one too, and she told me about schools there. She's actually their cousin." She said, pointing at Seiya.

"And it's because of the war that I'm here," said Minako. Panic spewed through the minds of Usagi, Chibiusa, and Seiya.

"Because of the war…?" asked Emmi.

"I've been friends with Serena here for a while," said the blond, making this all up on the spot. "And… When she told me that her…little sis here was friends with the… Kou's cousin… and when news of the hunt for them came to me from her… I decided to come back and…. help them get here without anyone knowing it. Also, because… my family thought that it would be better for me with everything that has been going on recently…. That's why I'll be in Hogwarts this year. By the way," Mina added, "To protect my family, we agreed that due to my appearance that I would go by the name 'Mina Lovett' instead."

Emmi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the hair was dyed because…. the look is in, and I…. wear contacts," said Mina sheepishly. It was all natural, but the fact that she was Japanese wasn't going to help with the mission to find Endymion.

Another raised eyebrow, but then an exasperated sigh. "You always were one for the silliness of fashion…. And that does make sense. I always wondered why you didn't look like a far easterner…"

"Eh…." Said Mina, sweat dropping. The two bunnies and Seiya had the same reaction.

"By the way…" said Seiya, looking carefully at the small sandwich that he picked up. "What sort of meat is in these? I've never had it before."

From there, Emmi gave a wicked, almost mischievous smile towards him. Mina recognized that look with utter horror.

"You didn't…." said Mina.

"But you know that it's my favorite," said Emmi.

"Not brawn!" whined Mina.

"Err… Brawn?" asked Seiya apprehensively.

"They scoop out the guts of the head of a pig or cow and boil the remaining meat off and put it in a gelatin," Mina explained, turning green at the mere thought of it. Unfortunately, Serena had just taken a bite out of one right as she explained it. It was the most disgusting thing that the rabbit had ever tasted. She remembered throwing up something like it when her family decided to go to a Korean restaurant for her father's birthday, but this had to be much worse then that. Usagi immediately started drinking cupful after cupful of tea, trying to wash the horrid taste off, succeeding in only burning her tongue.

"Er…. You okay, Serena?" asked Chibiusa, making sure that she had grabbed a scone instead of a sandwich.

Usagi's face was tinged with green, and she looked as if she was going to puke. However, in pure effort to not embarrass Minako, she smiled and waved her hand. "I'll be fine… I must have eaten it too fast or something…."

Seiya placed the sandwich he picked up back on the platter, regretting that he ever asked about it.

Emmi chuckled to herself. "I am so sorry dears. In my line of work, I don't get many opportunities to exorcise my sense of humor, and I remember Minako- or should I say, Mina- having a similar reaction to you, Serena. One would have thought that it was your first time having it."

"Oh no…" Usagi choked, "We have this all the time…" Another lie. How many of these were going to be spun before they would find Endymion?

Chibiusa inched away from her future mom, in case she was going to vomit.

Emmi was laughing again, and Mina remembered that laugh from the last time she had come to England. She had missed Aunt Emmi as much as she missed Katarina and Alan, and was glad that she had gotten the chance to be reunited with at least one part of her other family.

But the brilliant green flash right outside the window changed the atmosphere of the warm room almost immediately.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, moving over to the window and peering through the curtains. Directly over the house hovered an enormous, shimmering green skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

Chibiusa fallowed her, and gasped in unison with Usagi when she recognized it. "The Dark Mark?!" Rini whispered.

There was no time for an explanation. Aunt Emmi rose swiftly, vanished the reminisces of the tea and extinguished the lights in the house.

"Hurry upstairs," Emmi ordered, leaving the room and blocking the hallway.

"What?!" exclaimed Mina.

"There are Death Eaters right outside!!" said Rini, pulling at Usagi's arm.

"You mean…" Mina said, turning to the child. She didn't need to finish her sentence, as the other Senshi understood what she was referring to. They turned back to Aunt Emmi, who had already made it all the way to the door and was peering through the peep hole. Whatever she saw, it made her whirl around and clasp her hand over her mouth, either in surprise or in sickness. Her rosy, lined face blanched into a pale color that indicated terror, and she slid, back to the wall, into a sitting position.

"Aunt Emmi," said Mina, trying to calm the usually stable woman. "What's-?"

"Stay back!" Emmi commanded in a commanding whisper that still had fear laced in the intonations. "_He's_ here!"

"_He_…? You mean-!" Mina than looked through the peep hole, in hopes that she would be able to see what was making her Aunt Emmi so terrified.

"Don't, Minako!" Emmi cried in a whispering plead. The others, who had started up the stairs as they were instructed to, turned to see Mina's action.

But Mina didn't see any distinct persons, though. What she did see was the form of a tall someone dressed in all black, surrounded by other figures in the familiar Death Eater attire, and than a roaring, billowing noise as a monster made of flame erupted from the tall person's wand.

"GET DOWN!!" Mina shouted as she grabbed Aunt Emmi, using her body as a shield against the explosion that blew the door and surrounding walls apart, setting everything that was close to it on fire. However, as quickly as it had come, it moved in reverse order back to its point of origin; the tip of the tall person's wand.

"MINA!!" the Senshi shouted, running to their fallen friend.

Aunt Emmi coughed out the smoke and dust that accompanied the strange, beast-like flame, than turned to see Mina's body lying on top of her.

"Oh no…." Emmi murmured as she carefully moved out from under the lifeless girl. Tears started forming in Emmi's eyes. "Oh God no… Please..." She saw that the entire back of Mina's dress and jacket were scorched off, reveling her now bare and burned back.

"Wha…?" came Mina's weak voice as she tried to look up. "You alright?" She could see some slight injuries on Emmi, but nothing serious. Mina smiled at that.

"Oh Mina…." sighed Emmi, thanking the heavens as she embraced the younger girl, who winced at the pressure on her new injuries.

"Mina!" Chibiusa shouted, as the group rushed to their comrade's side. "Are you alright?!"

"I will be…" said Mina as she tried to get up. She temporarily lost strength, though, and Seiya and Usagi moved forward to stop her from hitting the floor. "Upstairs…" she whispered so that only the scouts could hear them. "We have to transform…"

Seiya and Serena looked at each other, then at Rini (who had looked from them to Aunt Emmi), and then back at Minako. The Scouts then nodded in unison.

"My, this is quite a touching scene, isn't it?" said a voice from outside the house.

Emmi, Seiya, and the girls looked up towards the speaker through the low flames and smoke, who had stepped forward and was slowly clapping. Tall, skeletally thin, bald, white as death, with eyes the color of freshly spilt blood and a snake-like nose. He was the only one of the whole group of intruders who wasn't wearing a mask.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" shouted Serena. Nothing pissed her off more then seeing someone ruthlessly hurt an innocent, especially if that innocent was one of her friends.

Rini and Emmi both looked at Serena as if she was insane, while the surrounding Death Eaters roared with laughter. The tall, creepy man chuckled darkly.

"Surely you have heard of me, my dear?" he said. "Ah, you have most surely have heard of me, unless you are nothing but a filthy muggle. Many wizards are far too fearful of me to even say my name, save for the foolish ones, but an introduction might be called for. I consider it to be rude for one to not know the name of their murderer. I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of them all," He announced, bowing in mock respect. "And unless she wishes to see you and your friends die, I request that Madam Amelia Bones would come forth."

"Madam Bones…?" Usagi asked quietly, looking around for a sixth person.

"He means me," said Aunt Emmi as she stood up. "I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic…He wants me…."

"I doubt that it's for some idle chat, though," said Seiya as he helped Mina stand. Chibiusa moved forward to assist him.

"So, would you be so kind as to face me, Madam Bones?" asked Voldemort. "Or shall I send more Fiendfyre to retrieve you and the corpses of your young friends there?"

"Yeah, sure," said Serena, stepping in front of the group and outstretching her arms. "And you wouldn't kill us anyway? Just what do you want from her? She's done nothing to hurt you, and neither have we! And stop talking about us as if we're already dead!"

The humor left Voldemort's face as he glared at the girl. She was inside the slightly burning house, and too far away for Voldemort to see clearly, but the way that she spoke and her mannerisms… Her determination to protect her friends… Even the glare of her eyes that was almost tangible reminded him too much of a certain someone who he had still failed to kill…

"No, Serena," Emmi instructed quietly as she put a hand on the odangoed girl's shoulder, "Don't antagonize him. He'll only kill you. Just take Minako and your friends upstairs. You'll find two brooms there. Take them and get yourselves as far from here as you can." She smiled slightly at Usagi, then at Mina. Tears formed in both women's eyes as a familiar feeling swept the rabbit; the feeling that someone was walking right into the arms of Death.

"I'll be fine, Minako," Emmi whispered as she stepped in front of Usagi. "Thank you so much for letting me know you were alright. I enjoyed seeing you again."

"No… You can't…" said Mina, feeling what Usagi was feeling.

"It's alright," Emmi reassured, mustering the strength that she seemed to own. "Just get out of here and live."

"Aunt Emmi!" Mina cried, reaching out to her. Emmi just smiled as she stepped out the door and moved toward Voldemort.

"You want me?" Emmi shouted, pulling out her wand. "Then come and get me. Just let those young ones go! They've done nothing to you, and mean nothing to you."

This plead returned Voldemort's humor to him, and his cold laughter escaped his lipless mouth. "If they haven't done anything against me, then I shall gladly let them leave with their lives. Just as long as you agree to face me, my dear Head of Magical Law Enforcement, they shall go."

"Fair enough," Madam Bones stated as she moved towards the dark clothed throng. Usagi wanted to stop her, but Rini pulled out her transformation brooch, signaling what they aught to do. Getting the message, Serena glared at Voldemort again as she reached into her own pocket for her brooch.

"I am so glad that we could come to an agreement, Madam Bones," said Voldemort as he raised his wand again. "But before we continue…" All he gave as a warning was another chuckle before conjuring another blast of Fiendfyre, this time shaped as a serpent. The teens gasped and braced their arms in front of their faces as Emmi turned around, unable to stop it.

"NOOOOO!!" Emmi screamed, watching the flaming snake devoured her house.

Too late, though. As soon as the enchanted flame entered the house, Voldemort clutched his hand, making it explode. The house became nothing more then a feast for the fire, with only the structure and several remaining objects still in tact.

"No….," whispered Emmi as she fell to her knees, her arm outstretched as if trying to reach them. She then held her arms and curled into a sitting ball of misery as she screamed at Voldemort.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LET THEM GO!" she screamed, her voice not used to yelling like so. YOU FUCKING PROMISED! THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN! THEY MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!!"

"Ah, I said that I would let them go if they had done nothing against me," said Voldemort with a heartless grin. "And true, they did mean nothing to me. However, that one who stood up to me… I'm afraid that I didn't really like the way she looked at me. I already have my hands full trying to deal with someone who is just as defiant as she was, and I really am not in the mood to deal with such foolish bravery." He walked up behind Emmi, placing his slender, long hand on her shoulder. "In truth, I only meant to kill that one. The others, I'm afraid, were merely collateral damage. It was their fault for not leaving quick enough."

Emmi, though, slapped his hand away and stood up, taking an offensive stance. Her tear-ridden eyes glared at the man as pure hatred overtook her.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "You fucking monster… It was because of you that I lost half my family. I did everything I could to keep them away from me when you came back! And now you took away someone who was like a daughter to me, as well as _her _friends!"

"Would that have been the one who spoke back to me?" asked Voldemort, amused, "Or the one who tried to protect you from the Fiendfyre? Maybe it was that little one with the toy…" He chuckled darkly. "For the record, I never did like children, regardless of age. I have found them to be young pests that shouldn't be coddled and led to believe that they can have their own opinions and thoughts. But don't fret," he said as a green light started illuminating the tip of his wand. "You'll be with them soon enough."

Emmi was preparing for an attack, knowing full well that she would die if that was the Killing Curse, but the scene was interrupted by another voice.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The glowing heart of Sailor Venus swept down and struck Voldemort in the shoulder, tearing at his robes and lightly injuring him. He looked at the wound, shocked that he was feeling pain and seeing blood come from it, and then turned to see his attacker.

On the rooftop of the house across from what was left of Emmi's stood Sailor Moon, with Sailors Venus and Chibi Moon in the front, and Sailor Star Fighter behind. All of them were glairing at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Venus turned to her normal pose, revealing that it was she who attacked.

"You really must have had a fucked up childhood to think that it's okay to blow someone's house up just because someone gave you a funny look!" said Sailor Venus. "Maybe Sailor Pluto will be nice enough to let me go back that far so that I could give you a well-deserved spanking!"

"For making someone as nice as that lady there cry, we can't forgive you!" shouted Chibi Moon.

"Neither can we forgive you for your other actions!" Fighter added.

"For Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Moon!" shouted the winged one.

"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!" the pink one added.

"Sailor Venus!"

"And Sailor Star Fighter!" the one in black announced.

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon announced as she and Chibi Moon took on their usual pose, while Fighter and Venus did their own poses.

Voldemort's snarl turned into a sneer as he looked at Sailor Moon. "So you're the ones who thwarted my followers at the Brockdale Bridge, aren't you?" He straightened up, taking his hand off his wound as he let it bleed. He couldn't remember ever feeling this kind of pain, and so decided to cherish it. "I must say," he continued, "I did find it a tad hard to believe that the likes of you could overcome wizards and witches of their caliber of magic. However," he said, glaring back at the lot, who shivered slightly at the look, "After trying for so many years to kill one boy and failing, I'm not all that surprised to think that a couple of _girls_ could have them crawling back to me in shame."

A few of the Death Eaters lowered their heads, presumably in embarrassment, while Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Chibi moon growled at the insult and Fighter humphed. "Trust me, after what we've dealt with over centuries, those morons you call followers are nothing but a nice warm-up!"

"Oh, really?" Voldemort sneered, snapping his fingers. Flames exploded around the Senshi, and Emmi and several other Death Eaters thought that this was the end of them.

However, the Scouts merely leapt out of the flames and landed on the ground with ease.

"Go call Mercury about that, will you?" asked Sailor Moon to Chibi Moon, who then used her communicator.

"Venus, you go get Aunt Emmi out of here. If she asks anything about us, tell her that we got you and everyone out of there before it blew up."

"Roger!" said Venus, preparing for another offense.

"Fighter, you and I will distract these goons while Venus gets Emmi out of here and until the others get here."

"Got it!" said Fighter, as she gave the other girl a V-sign salute.

"Chibi Moon, can you help Venus out while the others get over here?" the blond asked the pink one.

"Now why would you ask such a stupid question?" said Chibi Moon jokingly. "I wouldn't be a Sailor Scout if I didn't!"

"Hmm… So you do have a few skills," Voldemort said. "You would have to in order to hurt me. Let's see if those skills really are no mach for me and my 'family.'" He directed his wand at Sailor Moon, and the group split as multiple curses and hexes went at them. One Death Eater took this opportunity to suppress Emmi by coming up behind her and pointing his wand at her throat.

"Yo! Baldy-Mort!" came Sailor Moon's voice as a silvery pink light shot at the snake-like man. He took on the defensive, non-verbally using a shield charm that was strong enough to repel Sailor Moon's Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

"So you want to dance with me, then?" he asked, glaring at her. He had never been mocked since he was a child himself. "I have heard a bit about your abilities. Undefinable, from what I heard from my source."

'_Shit.._' Sailor Moon thought as she saw him repel her attack with ease. There was no way that this guy was stronger then Galaxia or Chaos, could he? He was human, after all…

She did notice, however, that she had struck a nerve when she called him a name. Maybe that was his weak point… "Sorry, but I don't like older men," she said as she charged at him, using her Moon Body Attack. She had no idea how old he really was, but didn't really care as she was only trying to antagonize him. "Oh sorry! I meant ugly men!"

Venus's only goal was to get to Aunt Emmi, but there were five Death Eaters that blocked her way, and one was prepairing to send a curse her way. It was a purple light, but Venus managed to leap out of the way right on time. She landed on top of one Death Eater, and used him as a spring board to get behind the one who held Aunt Emmi hostage.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" she shouted, summoning her chain and using it again to disarm said wizard.

She rolled into a front flip as her Love-Me Chain wrapped itself around the Death Eater's wand and yanked it out of his hands. She landed perfectly on her feet, turned to face him, and smiled.

"Konichiwa!" she said smiling, right before punching him square in the face and causing his nose to bleed. He absent mindedly removed one hand to clutch said nose, and Emmi used this opportunity to elbow him in the gut. As he doubled over in pain, another Death Eater sent an unknown hex at the two, which flew barely inches past their faces.

"_Stupefy!_" Emmi shouted as she stunned the castor, but all that did was aggravate his others.

"MINI MOON GORGOUS MEDITATION!" shouted Chibi Moon from behind, and a sphere of colour tinged with pink knocked all four remaining opponents down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Chibi Moon cheered as she hugged her Kaleidomoon Scope. "Thanks, Pegesus!"

"What the-?" asked one of the knocked down Death Eaters, wondering what he was hit with.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Emmi shouted, causing said wizard to stiffen like a board.

The Death Eater who had held Emmi then got up again slowly, hand still clutching his nose, and started growling as he rushed towards Venus. She merely dodged him, smirking, then gave a roundhouse kick to the head, which knocked him out.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?" Venus asked, smiling.

"But-!" Emmi started, but she stopped herself when she saw a spell start towards them. "_Portego Horribilis!_" The unknown spell reflected off the shield charm and bounced onto another Death Eater, who became covered in boils.

"They're alright!" Venus reassured as she started going hand-to-hand with some other Death Eaters who got too close to them. "We got them out of there safely! Now let's go!"

"But I can-!" Emmi started furiously as she sent out another hex towards a Death Eater.

"Just trust us!" Venus cried desperately as she crouched, allowing the older woman to climb onto her back.

"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!" Fighter shouted, allowing Venus enough of a gap to get her and Emmi away form the area.

"But…! Oh… Fine, then!" she said crossly, climbing onto Venus's back. Venus winced, as her back still had the fresh burns, but remained silent so as to not give herself away. Once she was sure that the older woman was secure on her back, she dashed through the gap that Fighter opened for her, then jumped onto various yard objects and ledges until she had reached the rooftops of the houses, where she started running.

Sailor Moon grunted in frustration. Voldemort, despite his appearance, proved to be very agile and dodged every physical attack she threw at him. On the last Moon Body Attack, he had actually used the Shield Charm that he used earlier, causing her to be thrown back a few feet.

'_This is nuts,_' Thought Sailor Moon as she got up for another attack. '_I can't even touch him._' She brought out her Eternal Tiare again, as well as the Holy Moon Cálice. '_If he throws off this next attack, I'm screwed…_'

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" she cried after changing the Eternal Tiare into the Moon Power Tiare. A tempest of feathers, then an intense silver beam of light. There was no way in hell that Voldemort would be able to dodge this…

The light enveloped the small area that encompassed the dark wizard, with the glittering feathers swirling about, as if going through some sort of gravitational pull. However, just when Sailor Moon thought that she had bested him, he went and proved her wrong. The feathers suddenly stopped moving, and then the entire attack shot back in every direction. Again, Sailor Moon found herself flying through the air and landing painfully onto the pavement, farther back then in the previous account.

Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Chibi Moon saw in shock that not only was Voldemort still standing, but he had made such a strong magical shield that it could be seen; a semi-translucent hemisphere of blackish energy. It dissipated, revealing a panting, sweating Voldemort whose gaze was fixed on the fallen angel, who was now trying to stand again.

"STAR SERIOUS-!" started Fighter again, raising her Sailor Yell.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" shouted a Death Eater, who was, for the most part, in a crumpled heap not too far from the bikini-toped Sailor Scout.

"Fighter!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried, bringing out her Kaleidomoon Rod again. Before she could utter an attack, though, someone shouted "_Incarcerous!_" and the pink Sailor found herself tied by magical ropes, unable to move.

There was no time to negociate; Sailor Moon had to take these guys down now, if she wanted to protect her friends. Maybe one more blow…

"SILVER MOON-!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort spat, sending the Tiare flying. It landed some feet away from Sailor Moon's reach.

"Don't even think about it!" shouted a Death Eater witch, holding her wand at Chibi Moon's throat.

Sailor Moon looked at the fallen Tiare, then at her friends. She couldn't see Venus or Emmi anywhere, so they were probably safe enough for the moment. But it didn't seem as if Voldemort would let her retrieve her weapon easily.

"It seems," Voldemort panted, trying to regain composure, "that you Sailor Scouts have more skills then those ridiculous uniforms give you credit for. I must say… I am somewhat impressed." His usual, twisted smile came back to his face. "But it seems as if you've ran out of tricks… and I don't see any other scouts here… I think I will deal with you personally... I have a bone to pick with you, you see…. Lord Voldemort doesn't look kindly at those who mock him very much…"

That look. That lustful, bloodthirsty look that Sailor Moon had familiarized with previous enemies was dancing in Voldemort's eyes. He was too right, and Sailor Moon knew it. Fighter was disarmed, and with Chibi Moon held hostage, neither scout could do anything without compromising her safety. Venus already had a duty, and was probably too far away now to help… The other scouts hadn't arrived yet…. And there was no Tuxedo Kamen to intervene now. She clutched her brooch, thinking that she should use the Silver Crystal…. But that could kill her, and thus Chibi Moon wouldn't exist… this trip to a foreign land would be for nothing… but if she didn't do something… if no one came to help…

"Let's see just how 'special' the powers of a Sailor Scout are…When up against Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort chuckled, raising his wand. A green light was already forming at its tip. "_Avada-!_"

Something sharp zoomed through the air, cutting Voldemort's hand and stopping him from completing the spell. He, Sailor Moon, the other Sailors that were present looked at it, while the Death Eaters looked around for the cause of it.

Tears of shock formed in Sailor Moon's eyes, as she stared at the object that was now implanted on the ground. A rose. A single, solitary rose that was as stiff as a dart, the thorns and base of it painted slightly with Voldemort's blood.

* * *

_**Wow! Another cliffie! Am I not aweful? Ha Ha! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE!! Whew! I almost thought that I'd never get it finished with!**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Really? That's so strange! I was thinking the exact same thing!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** Oh hush up! You know that I have a job now!**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** And is hitting on the guy at the fast food joint a part of the job? Or just overtime? Hmm?**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** …. YOU KNOW I NEED A LIFE OUTSIDE OF THIS DAMN DAILY RUTINE!! **_**IT GET'S OLD!! SAME SHIT DAY AFTER DAY!!**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** O.O! (:shocked that Tsuki-Chan actually stood up for herself with out sounding like a kid:) …. Sorry… Didn't mean to push your buttons that way….**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** AND I-! …Wait, you apologized?**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** …(:Shifty eyes, guilty expression:)… No I didn't!**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** Wow! Thank you so much! I didn't know you even had it in you!! (:hugs Sailor Aquarius:)**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** (:turning blue in the face:) can't… breathe…. someone… help…!**

_**And here are the cookies for those of you who figured out who Aunt Emmi was!! Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I didn't put brawn in them..**_

_**And although I have never had brawn before, I have had something similar to it called head cheese, and it's made with the exact same process. The only difference is that Head Cheese is American, and also includes the snouts of the pig. I was dared to by a co-worker… one of the dumbest things I've ever done in my life, and not one I want to repeat. I thought I was going to puke for a week!! If you come from a place or home where Head Cheese is a favorite, I do apologize if I insulted you. This is only an honest opinion from me, and it was based on this opinion that I used the dish in this way. Please enjoy it if you like it (but don't offer any to me).**_

_**Soooo… A rose? Who sent it? Is it Endymion's true reincarnation? Or the thing that the Starlights are looking for? Is Sailor Moon or her friends safe? And what does Voldy think of the Sailors? What do the Sailors think of Voldy, besides the fact that he's ugly? And I feel smart for making up Baldy-Mort! Lol. I've got a few more up my sleeve, so enjoy them!**_

_**Ooooh! I hope that I can pump out another one before school starts on the 27**__**th**__**! With all I need to do, I might not be able to write again until summer, and I still need to update on my first fic.**_

_**And the poll is closing! I shall start incorporating it in the next chappie, and because everyone who voted (all four) said yes, I'm afraid that I shall have that nasty thing happen.**_

_**And if anyone knows where West Country is in England, or what towns and such are a part of it, please let me know!! That part's gonna be major, and I don't know anyone personally who has gone there and knows the place! I beseech ye for thine help! (:kowtows:)**_

_**And if you guys have any suggestions for any pairings, please include them in your reviews. The only ones who can't be paired are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Serena/Usagi, Rini/Chibiusa,Rei/Raye, Haruka/Amara, and Michiru/Michelle. Also, any ideas for wands for these gals would be welcome!**_

_**Thank you so much for your help, and for your reviews and praise, as well as any flames that have come. I'm actually surprised that no one has ever flamed me yet! Wow! Thank you so much!**_

_**And I feel as if I rushed this a bit. Did I? If there is anything wrong, please tell me how you think I can improve it. Arigato Gosaimasu for the reading and reviewing!! Meesa wuv uus a lot!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	8. Upstaged

BTW, I already disclaimed Harry Potter and Sailor Moon, so I'm not going to do that again... this time, I am disclaiming something else entirely! I do not own Gravitation, as that belongs to Murakami Maki-san, nor do I own the scene that I borrowed from it. No, it's not until later in this chapter, and if you've watched the anime, you'll know which one it is! I will continue to disclaim any new elements that are added to this, but I shall only mention them as they come along. After about three times disclaiming, I shall consider it disclaimed enough... Sorry, but I really hate repeating myself, so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Upstaged

Up on another rooftop, a figure stood silhouetted against the waning moonlight. The profile, and the cloak that blew softly in the evening breeze made Sailor Moon's heart leap painfully. But there was no way that it could be…

"Tuxedo… Kamen?" Sailor Moon whispered.

No one had heard her, though, as all their attention was fixed on the newcomer to the battle.

"You should really learn to watch your back!" the figure shouted, before jumping off the roof and onto the ground with the ease of a gymnast. However, with almost super-human speed, he dashed right in front of Voldemort, blocking his advance toward Sailor Moon and the others.

Against the light of the flames, the dim lights of the streetlamps, and the silver light of the gibbous moon, the features of the person were almost indiscernible. He didn't wear Tuxedo Kamen's hat, but his skills…

He started with a punch, then a kick, then another punch. Voldemort actually had to back away in order to protect himself from harm. He actually conjured a sword to go along with his wand, in order to negate the stranger's blows.

"_Expelliarmus!_" the cloaked being shouted, throwing a rose that was made entirely of red light right at the pale wizard. It disappeared as soon as it made contact with its target, and the sword flew through the air. Voldemort did manage to retain his wand, though.

"Your fight's going to be with me!" the other person announced, charging at him again with physical force. Voldemort side stepped, very narrowly avoiding the lunge. The youth though, instead of tripping or cursing, pivoted on the point and sent another rose at him. This time, it was Voldemort's cheek that was grazed.

"Why you-!" Voldemort cursed, as he prepared another spell.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

A flaming arrow seemingly came out of no where, and the Death Eater who had captured Chibi Moon released his hold on the child as he tried to douse out the new flames on his robes.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

The electrified atoms of Sailor Star Healer's attack struck the Death Eater who possessed Fighter's Sailor Yell, who took up the opportunity to retrieve her weapon from the half dead enemy.

Both sides of the fight saw the other planetary and stellar Senshi appear, all of them ready to fight.

"Hay, didn't we teach these guys a lesson back at the bridge?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Nah, that fugly dude over there wasn't with them!" said Sailor Star Healer.

Voldemort growled. Oh what he wouldn't give to just rip these girls to shreds, limb from limb. Unfortunately, he was still in combat with this new person who didn't appear to be a Sailor Scout, and found it surprisingly difficult to use a single spell. This guy was not only too close, but Voldemort had used a great deal of his strength just trying to fight off Sailor Moon and her obscure form of magic… There was no other alternative, and that was what pissed off the Dark Lord.

"Retreat!" the wizard yelled to his subordinates, who were shocked to say the least. Never before, even back during the first war, did they ever get orders from their master to run.

"_NOW!!_" Voldemort screeched, and they all vanished with a series of pops. "We will meet again, Sailor Soldiers... And when we do," he added, directed more so to the cloaked being, "You won't be so lucky." He then disappeared with a thundering _crack_, and the Dark Mark that still hovered above the remains of Aunt Emmi's house vanished in green smoke.

Sailor Moon managed to stand again, staring at the cloaked being as if entranced. All other Senshi looked at the stranger with great surprise, unsure of what to say or make of his presence. Sailor Moon started toward him, wondering if this was real or just a dream.

"Um…" said Sailor Moon, unsure of what to say. His back was to her, so she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Maybe…

He turned around, and was now facing the lot. Sailor Moon's heart both raced and sank at the same time, as she got a better look at his front. The light was too horrible to make out details, but she could see that he donned a long, billowing cloak that came off his left shoulder, swooped somewhat into the front, and had a hood that seemed to obscure his eyes in the flickering light of the nearby fires. The actual thing that functioned as a means of hiding his face, though, was a clothed mask that completely obscured the lower half of his face, much like the Moonlight Knight. In any case, it most definitely wasn't Tuxedo Kamen. For what seemed like an eternity that was compressed into a single moment, they stared at each other as the light breeze moved about all clothing and hair that was loose slightly.

"Erm… thank-," Sailor Moon started.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he spat, moving away from her outstretched arm.

His voice was also different from Tuxedo Kamen's. He sounded more like an adolescent that had spent much of his life trying to survive then a strong, comforting man that would reassure those around him. True, Mamoru was a high school when Sailor Moon first met him as Tuxedo Kamen, but he still had a very mature voice when in that form; this guy, if he was a teen, still behaved and sounded like one when in this disguise. It was as if Sailor Moon was looking at Tuxedo Kamen's polar opposite, as far as appearance and attitudes went.

"But-! I just wanted to -!"

"Well, if you actually did something against him, you wouldn't have needed me to save your sorry ass!" he spat. Sailor Moon felt something inside shatter at these words.

"Hey! That's not something you say to a girl!" shouted Jupiter as the girls ran over to their comrade.

"But I am right, you know!" the male retorted. "If you ever plan to even _think_ about fighting against Voldemort, you've got another thing coming!" He then addressed Sailor Moon. "At your pathetic excuse for magic, I doubt that you'll last two seconds if you went at him again. You can't even fight without magic! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Sai-!"

"Just go back to wherever you came from! We've done fine without you, and now that I'm here, we'll manage better!" He then brought his cloak around him with a dramatic _whoosh_ as he walked away from the scene. "Voldemort's _mine_ to deal with! And don't forget it!"

"Why you-!" Jupiter started as she, Fighter, and Uranus started an attack. He disappeared in the London smog, though, and thus disappeared from view.

"That little son of a-!" started Sailor Uranus quietly.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Fighter started, angry that someone would say such things to Sailor Moon after barely meeting her. "Even _we_ weren't that bad when we met you guys!"

"What a prick!" Sailor Mars humphed after him. "Just don't listen to him, Sailor Moon. He's nothing but a-!" Mars stopped, as she saw Sailor Moon fall to her knees. "Sailor Moon!" she gasped, crouching next to her friend, unsure of what was wrong.

Warm tears fell onto the rabbit's bare legs as she picked up the first rose that the mysterious man had thrown. It was the same shade of red that Tuxedo Kamen's were on the inside of the petals, but outside was pure white. The way that the two collided in streaks near the center, it made Usagi think of…

"Fire and Ice," said Jupiter, picking up the other rose. "They mean passion and commitment, and some say are associated with Heaven and Earth."

"Mama?" asked Chibi Moon, approaching the other rabbit, "You alright…?"

Upon hearing the other girl speak, Sailor Moon broke out of her state of shock, gripping the unthorned part of the rose's stem tightly. She rose again, shaking. Senshi watched her with worry, and then-

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!" she screamed angrily, her voice almost comparable to when she used her supersonic waves. The near by Senshi felt somewhat blown away by the sudden outburst, while the ones who were further away had a massive sweat drop moment.

"I'm fine," she humphed, crossing her arms and facing her Senshi. "Let's get this mess as cleaned up as we can before those Ministry guys show up…" All her Senshi were looking at her with utmost concern and apprehension, unsure as to whether she was really fine or not. Sailor moon then smiled brightly. However, despite the cheeriness, because of the circumstances and the reaction that happened only seconds before, the smile, rather then relaxing them, downright creeped the other girls out.

"That Voldy guy really was a hard workout!" she said, trying to sound as if nothing happened other then a run at an obstacle course. "Mercury, could you douse these flames before Mr. Black gets here? If we're going to help these guys while we're here, we might as well try to control some of the damage."

"Huh?" said the Senshi, surprised by the quick bounce-back. This didn't sound like the Usagi they knew.

"We've also got to catch up with Venus to see if Aunt Emmi's okay, so let's make this quick, okay?"

"Oh my…" said Mars.

"She's sounding…" started Jupiter.

"Like a leader…" finished Sailor Neptune.

"Plu, Mama's scary right now…" whimpered Chibi Moon, hugging Sailor Pluto.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…" Pluto whispered, also shocked by Sailor Moon.

"Erm, are you feeling okay, Odango?" Sailor Star Fighter asked nervously.

"Would you like me to check your temperature…?" offered Mercury, stepping away from the rabbit.

"Saturn, please come here…. Don't get too close to her now…" whispered Uranus to Sailor Saturn.

"What are you talking about, Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked with the scary sparkling grin. "I'm perfectly fine! Maybe a bit of a bruise here and there, but nothing I haven't dealt with! Now let's go!"

The Starlights cowered in fear under the scarily cute smile.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY," said Mercury as she started dousing the flames with her lyre. Right now, obedience was best, in Mercury's mind. There was only one time that she could remember when Sailor Moon had said something that was decent and appropriate. They were studying, and when Ami walked in, Usagi had forced everyone to not ask the blue haired girl for help. In those very rare moments, it seemed like a stupid thing to go against her will.

As Mercury doused the flames, the others went off to look for Sailor Venus...

--

Venus had gone a ways away from the fire. She had never considered Aunt Emmi to be a particularly heavy person, but her back was screaming in protest from having some one hundred-twenty pounds bounce up and down upon it every time she would jump. She looked around for a spot to rest- her body wouldn't continue with this if she didn't let it.

"You don't mind if I let you off for a break, do you?" she asked her charge. "After all that action, I need a bit of a breather…"

"So besides being incompetent, now you're saying I'm fat?" Emmi demanded crossly.

"I never said that you were fat!" Venus protested. "And I didn't say that you were incompetent, either! I just need a break!"

"Alright," Emmi sighed. Thanking the stars, Mina bounced off the roof and back onto the ground. Unfortunately, the landing was more painful then she anticipated, and she did let a small cry of pain escape her lips when Aunt Emmi's weight impacted against her back.

"Ahh!" she hissed in pain, reaching for her back once Emmi had gotten off. Not that it could have been seen through her long hair or armor (due to the material), but once she withdrew her fingers from underneath her sailor collar, she saw droplets of red… it wasn't much blood, but the sight was still enough to cause alarm. There was also the pungent smell of infection mixed in with it, but there wasn't really anything that could have been done at the moment. Not without blowing her cover, anyway.

Emmi noticed something wrong with her savior. "You sure that you're all right?"

Venus clutched her fist, trying to hide the drops of blood that now stained her gloves as well as her pain.

"I'll be fine," she said, trying to get up. However, she found that the muscles in her legs were failing. Was it due to the pain? Or maybe it was overexertion from the fighting. The last one seemed a bit unlikely, as she had taken larger roles in bigger battles than that, but it wasn't often for her to be injured before henshining. Regardless, she couldn't get up, knowing too well that she would collapse if she tried.

Venus felt a hand rest on her shoulder, which also had some burns on it, and made a sharp intake of breath. It was very difficult, trying to keep her face from showing that she was hurt.

"Minako, you can stop this now," said Aunt Emmi.

"Huh?" Venus said, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard. "I'm Sailor Venus. We made sure that those teens got out of there with no problem! In fact-!"

"In fact you're taking me to them?" Emmi finished, highly displeased. "You managed to get them this far away without anyone seeing, and returned to the scene to fight, and managed to do all that in a matter of seconds?"

Sailor Venus was completely speechless. She was one hundred percent certain that Emmi never saw her transform into Sailor V, and had never told her that she was a Sailor Scout. She had done everything to convince Katarina not to tell a single soul about this secret, and she knew Katarina to be true to her word. So how could Emmi have broken through the identity protection spell?

"And while we were traveling, I could feel that your breathing was sharp and sudden, as if you were using an injured part of your body. I'm assuming your back," Emmi continued. She removed her hand. "You also look like Minako. Exactly. In fact, there's no mistaking it. You're her."

Panic coursed through her veins. There was no way that she could cover this one.

"Look, I'm-!"

"Just STOP IT!" yelled Emmi. "Enough with the lying! I see it all the time at the Ministry, at home… Just be honest with me! I let you _live_ with me for Christ's sake!"

Minako had never seen Emmi make such an outburst. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even feel the tears that immediately started welling in her eyes. She then turned to look at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"I… Can't…" Sailor Venus murmured, unable to look up for a moment.

"And why not?!" Emmi demanded. "I let you live with me, thinking that you were a poor lost child that needed a place to stay. Alan told me that you needed to learn English, and that you were going to a school to study it, but you never left the house until nightfall. My house had a spell on it that would let me know when someone went in or out of it at all times."

The wave of anger and disappointment that Emmi was emanating was practically tangible. A lump of regret and sorrow swelled in Sailor Venus's throat.

"Still," continued Aunt Emmi, "I said nothing and continued with my daily routine. After a while, I had come to know you, or at least I though I did. I grew attached to the child that was staying with me, even though she lied about where she was when she wasn't with me. Alan, Katarina, and I were all heartbroken when we thought you were dead. You say that Katarina managed to find you back in Japan? Well, I can't verify it now, now that you've seen why I put a False Memory charm on them."

The memories of Minako's first time in England flashed through Sailor Venus's mind. Even though she loved those memories, the fact that she was dishonest throughout that entire time span was still something that she regretted.

"And then you come back after three years, and then give me a spiel about how you had fallen for my nephew, and that this was why you left without a word. You claim that the reason why you left in the middle of the night was so that you could look for your 'pen friend.' That's not true though, is it? I could tell from 'Serena's' hairstyle that she wasn't from here."

Minako started inwardly damning everything. Artemis, for awakening the Sailor Soldier within her that prevented her from telling people the truth, Usagi for her odango hair, Chibiusa for dragging her back to England, the Sailor Scout that she was for forcing her to do "missions,"… And herself, for everything else, including her anger toward her friends.

Emmi crouched down to Minako's level. Venus couldn't look up at her.

"Is this why you couldn't tell me the truth?" Emmi asked, her voice more gentle then it was earlier. "Because of this?" she gently lifted the Sailor collar of Venus's uniform. Minako slowly turned her head to face Emmi, who was also crying quietly. But the look that she had in her eyes… It reminded her greatly of Katarina.

"I'm sorry…" Venus stated, trying to control her tears. It didn't work, though, and she found herself crying her eyes out, very loudly, while hugging Emmi as tightly as she could. "I wanted…to tell you…but…"

When the Senshi arrived, they saw Sailor Venus sobbing into Emmi's shoulder, while Emmi stroked the blonde's head.

"Er… did we miss something?" asked Makoto, confused. Sailor Moon, Fighter, and Chibi Moon only smiled; glad that their friend found the closure she was looking for.

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start, drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. Within seconds, he was overcome, again, with the profound feeling of nausea that had made him come go to bed anyway. He had originally planned on staying up to wait until Sirius had picked him up, like the letter had said, but he had suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming sickness. He was surprised by the fact that he still wearing his glasses and day clothes, although he did notice later that he was shirtless. But he couldn't even remember going to bed!

He tried to remember the sequence of events of the day. He had stayed in his room, pretty much. He remembered listening to the radio, and a new song that was playing. It was by that new foreign band, Three Lights or something like that. He had just received the letter from Sirius, and had started packing his things. Among them, he had found something he couldn't remember seeing before, so he picked it up… That was when the sickness stepped in. This wasn't the first time he had felt this before though… God no…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pecking on his window. He had let Hedwig out for some fresh air, but was surprised to find that she had yet another letter.

"What's that, there?" he asked, taking the letter off of her outstretched leg. He quickly opened it, reading its contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm very sorry about this, but something has come up that has prevented me from collecting you from your aunt and uncle's. You remember those Sailor Soldiers that I told you about almost a week earlier, right? Well, it looks as if they managed to get in Voldemort's way again. Apparently, Voldemort appeared personally to Madam Amelia Bones's house to murder her, but those girls managed to save stop him. We found Madam Bones and the Scouts some mile and a half away from the scene, perfectly sound. She said that she was alone when she was attacked, so we're still baffled on how the Scouts knew where she was. Maybe they do have very unique powers that out-span those of ordinary wizards. We tried to get more information out of them, but they did that thing that Ross calls their "Space Ninga" thing before we could have a serious talk._

_Unfortunately, they aren't the neatest fighters I've ever seen. They were kind enough to douse out the fires that had resulted in the battle, but other then that, there were still numerous muggles who had seen and remembered everything, and it still looked as though the place was a war ground. I actually have to work overtime to try to clean up the mess that they left for us, so I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a bit longer. I know how much you hate that place, Harry, but if you can hold off for just a bit longer, we'll get you out of there as soon as possible!_

_Someone will definitely be there within the next two weeks. You can count on that!_

_Sirius_

Harry crumpled the letter in his hand. This was the second time that he had been lead on to believe that he would soon be leaving this incarceration that he was forced to call "home" because of some damn spell that protected him. He had stayed been there for practically a month already, and even though he was no longer treated as a slave, he still had to deal with Dudley's friends coming over, bugging him every day and threatening to punch his lights out. He was surprised that Dudley had actually called his friends off of the thinner teen, but Uncle Vernon's constant belittling and Aunt Petunia continuously making him go to his room every time there was company over was getting pretty tiresome. He couldn't even go out by himself, because of his safety being compromised. Then there were the headlines of Harry being the "Chosen One" and all that nonsense. He almost laughed, because Sirius had gone through a period of confinement for thirteen years, and went through another period, much similar to Harry's current (and annual) one now.

"Damn Sailor Scouts…" Harry had found himself murmuring.

Sirius was the first person to tell him about them, and was now babysitting a crow-girl like person who belonged to them. When his godfather described them, Harry was less then impressed by their description, but was still awed when that letter described their powers. Sailor Moon's and Sailor Chibi Moon's didn't sound all that great, but the others… He had found himself wishing that he could have powers like that. Maybe if he did, Voldemort would already be gone and done with by now…

He knew that it was very immature and selfish to think this, especially since he had initially believed that they were there to help, but something in the back of his mind had told him that they had some ulterior motive. Plus, with the fact that Sirius had once again said that he would come and again failed to do so, Harry was becoming more restless and ticked. He understood that Sirius had a job again, and was familiar with the dealings of an Auror, so he didn't blame Sirius for these delays. Maybe if those Scouts hadn't shown up…

No, he couldn't think that. They had saved a large number of people when they first showed up, and now they saved Madam Bones. That was Susan's aunt, and even though he wasn't particularly close with Susan, she was still a very nice girl and an excellent member of Dumbledore's Army. So he should be grateful for them, right?

"_Why? If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have come through._"

Harry jumped at this. He had heard a voice, but he wasn't sure if it was out here or inside his head. The voice was familiar, somewhat…

"Hello?" he called, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. He was already having a shitty night. The last thing that he needed was a surprise attack.

Headwig cocked her head to the side, as if perplexed as to her owner's actions.

"You heard it, didn't you?" he asked the owl. Said owl just ruffled her feathers; the owl equivalent to shrugging one's shoulders.

Harry carefully scanned the room, but found nothing outside of the ordinary. His room was its usual pocket of chaos with a few books, clothes, parchment, newspapers, and other things sprawled out on the floor. He didn't realy get far with the packing when the first bout of the night overwhelmed him. Half of the news papers had Harry's name and face on the headlines, but that evening's edition had a side story next to the headline titled _Mysterious Female Warriors, Fact or Fantasy? _Nothing moved except the shadows of the leaves outside his window, and the pictures that were on the front page. Calming down somewhat, he sat back on his bed, replaced his wand and glasses in their proper place, and then flopped onto his sheets. Maybe proper sleep would take him away until the damned sun rose.

He glanced out his window. The moon was already past its peak on its celestial journey. He didn't know why, but he had spent more time watching the moon then he could remember doing before. Of course, people just had a natural fascination of it, because it was the closest object in space to Earth. But this was almost annoying him. It was just better not to think when casually moon gazing…

Again, his thoughts were interrupted again. This time, though, he was scared shitless by a shadow that didn't belong to the trees or lamp posts. It was a fuzzy head, but it had pointy ears with hair coming out of them.

"GYA!" Harry shouted as he (:In SD mode:) freaked out and fell out of the bed. He scrambled for his glasses, bring the world back into sharper vision.

"Kreacher!" Harry hissed in a whisper, opening the window. Said house elf crawled in, murmuring and cursing under his breath.

"Filthy blood-traitor of a master….. Sending poor Kreacher off to filthy Half-blood's house… Oh, Poor Mistress! What would she say if she knew that her poor Kreacher was in a Muggle house...?"

"Kreacher, what the heck are you doing here?!" said Harry in a half yelling, half whispering manner. The ancient elf just looked up at Harry with a very unhappy expression.

"Kreacher must live here now," he said.

"Wha-? Kreacher, what happened to living at Number Twelve?" Harry asked.

"Surely Old Master did tell New Master?" grunted Kreacher. "Old Master sent letter."

"New Master?"

Harry gave Kreacher an odd look, and then turned back to the letter. He didn't see anything, so he turned it around to the back. There was a postscript.

_P.S. Because of the incident back in June, Dumbledore advised that we find a more suitable place for Kreacher, as, so he states, I'm the reason why Kreacher betrayed us. Whether that be true or not, I'd rather have the damn creature be mounted along with his ancestors here, but as that wouldn't be advisable for the moment, I've decided to give him to you. I've already gone through all the necessary magical procedures necessary for the transfer of ownership. All that you need to do is give him an order, and he's yours. Don't set him free, even though we might be lucky and he'd die of shame. He knows too much about the Order of the Phoenix, and if you refuse, then he'll go to Bellatrix or Narcissa. I am sorry to do this to you, but you're the primary benefactor in my will, so you are the primary choice for being his master. Please forgive me for pawning him off to you. You can have him work at Hogwarts or something if you don't want him with you at your aunt and uncle's._

Harry felt a nerve twitch above his right eyebrow. Not only were the Sailor Scouts upstaging the Aurors, but now he had _Kreacher_ of all elves living with him.

"Kreacher won't have to stay too long, though…." Kreacher started murmuring again, thinking that he wasn't being heard. "Oh no… Kreacher knows what wizards are whispering about this Half Blood… saying that he's 'chosen.'… Kreacher also knows that Half Blood hates Kreacher as much as old master… Half Blood will throw Kreacher away…. Then Kreacher will go to beloved young Mistress…. Kreacher won't serve Half Blood or stay in Muggle house…."

As Kreacher said all of this, Harry could feel the remains of his patience dwindling. As if in a count down to when he would blow, said nerve twitched (:3:), his hand balled into a fist, crumpling the letter (:2:), and then turning his head to the side as he gave the elf an annoyed glare(:1:). His neck made a horrible cracking sound (:0:).

"Kreacher…." said Harry in a scary voice. Even Kreacher, who would hear that tone every day from Sirius, suddenly fell silent. "Shut…UP!"

Kreacher opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He struggled, placing his hands on his neck in a choking manner, and then started banging around in protest. This was all it took for Harry to become his new master. Unfortunately, the ruckus that Kreacher caused in his protest against his new owner was enough to wake the dead… possibly including the Dursleys.

"Stop that!" Harry ordered, and Kreacher immediately stopped. If looks could kill, Harry would have died then and there under Kreacher's glare. Harry was already thinking that this situation was more trouble then it was worth.

"Look," said Harry, trying to remain as composed as he could. "There are other people sleeping here. You are absolutely forbidden to make any noise while you're here, and you are not allowed to do anything that could get me into trouble."

While he was saying all of this, he gathered some clothes and piled them on the floor of his closet, trying to make it as comfy as possible.

"I want you to sleep in here for the night. I'm sorry if it's not that great, but I hope that it'll be better then that cot you had back at Sirius's. And don't touch anything here while I'm asleep or anything!" he added hastily. He wouldn't have put it passed the elf to steal or break something while he wasn't looking, so he gave an order that he prayed wouldn't be broken while Kreacher was staying there with him.

Kreacher just sent another death glare toward Harry's way, and then silently made his way towards said closet. Harry then closed the door, praying that Kreacher would stay quiet, and thus returned to his bed. Letting out a sigh, he flopped back, on his stomach this time, and then turned his face back to the moon. This was definitely not one of his nights.

* * *

That was definitely not one of Serena's nights.

They had actually come off pretty lucky, though. Mr. Black, Ross, and the one she thought was named Kingsley managed to catch up with them as they finished explaining and talking things out with Aunt Emmi. Emmi promised to keep their identities a secret, and said that she would use her power as Head of Magical Law Enforcement to keep them up-to-date on any events that would surround any Death Eater activity.

"Hay…Wait there!" Sirius had panted, once they had finished their deal. The three Aurors were seen running towards their direction.

"Hey! We've got to jet!" warned Chibi Moon. "They'll be wondering how we got here again if we don't." So with that, much to Sailor Moon's and Venus's dismay, they retreated.

"Damn…it all…" Sirius panted as soon as he reached where the scouts were only seconds before. Aunt Emmi just waved at them, as if having her home demolished and being saved by girls in sailor outfits were as common as having a friend over for tea. Sirius sat down, trying to catch his breath. "Harry's not going to be happy…"

"What makes you say that?" asked Emmy while Ross immediately started questioning her. Although, she sounded more like a fan of a rock group then a serious investigator.

"Eh, I promised to get him out of his aunt and uncle's tonight," Sirius answered as he scratched the back of his head. "He has to go back every summer for at least a few days, but they're not exactly the wizard-friendly type of muggles…"

"I know what you mean," Kingsley responded. "I'm sure he'll understand, though."

Sailor Moon had stayed in the shadows, hearing all of this and forgetting the reason why she was still in the area… She had dropped the rose that the stranger had left.

Now she and the others were back at the hotel, in civilian form, of course, and were retelling the night's events to the Guardian Cats. Indeed, Usagi was probably the most animated once they got to the part where the Mysterious Person came in.

"And then he said, 'If you actually did something against him, I wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass!'" Usagi said heatedly, waving her arms in protest. "It's not like I even _asked_ him to do anything!"

"He kind of sounds like a real loser," commented Minako.

"But he did have a bit of a point, though," said Ami.

"You're _agreeing_ with that punk?!" said Makoto, standing up in outrage.

"I'm not agreeing with what he called Usagi!" Ami said defensively. "I think that he was absolutely wrong to insult her like that!"

Makoto calmed down a bit, but kept her glare at Ami.

"However," Ami continued. "You said that the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss didn't do anything against him?"

Usagi paused, thinking back to the fight.

"It did ware him down a little," said Usagi. "But he made a shield that was strong enough to deflect it."

"Then, maybe he was right in saying that he was stronger then we were," said Ami with reason.

"Oh come off it!" said Rei. "Eternal Sailor Moon is her strongest form yet, not including when she becomes Princess Serenity! The Crystal Power Kiss is probably her strongest offense when in Sailor Form! Anything more then that could wipe out this planet quicker then Saturn! And isn't this dude supposed to be human or something?!"

"Obviously!" said Minako. "I injured his shoulder when he wasn't paying any attention."

"He may be human, but he does definitely have ET blood in him," said Haruka. "If what Chibiusa and Diana said is true about people from other planets getting with Earthlings during the Silver Millennium, then maybe wizard powers evolved into something we might not be able to deal with."

"Fat chance!" said Chibiusa. "Sailor Scouts can do anything that a wizard can, especially since most of you are reincarnated Senshi! Heck, most spells would backfire if they struck our armor, save for the Unforgivable Curses and maybe a few more powerful ones."

"By the way, you forgot to explain what the Unforgivable Curses were," reminded Mina.

"The Unforgivable Curses are three of the most powerful offensive spells in existence," Rini explained. "There are others that are just as dangerous, but these ones are particularly bad because they can not only effect the entire body all at once, but they can't be blocked for the most part. They're called 'Unforgivable,' because use of any of those three on another human would earn a person a life sentence at the wizard prison called Azkaban. One of them, the Cruciatus Curse, is what Sailor Moon was hit with back at the bridge when we first got here. It causes unbearable pain."

"Tell me about it!" said Serena. "Even when I was getting my energy sucked out of me or something, I've never felt pain quite like that. Maybe those times when it almost killed me, but there wasn't really anything like it."

"Just be grateful that you were in your Senshi form," Chibiusa said. "It would have probably felt worse if you were in your normal form."

"You said that there were three curses." Said Haruka, leaning against the window with one arm draped over Michiru.

"I'm getting to those," said Rini. "The second one is the Imperius Curse, and it causes the person under it to do everything that the castor wants him or her to do. Complete control, pretty much. It can be thrown off by normal wizards, so we should be somewhat resistant to it, for the most part, so that one isn't so bad. The third one, the Killing Curse, pretty much rips the life right out of your body. There's no blocking it or any counter curse, so I don't know how we'd do against it. No one really uses them in the 30th century any more, but we still have to read about them in History of Magic."

"That last one sounds pretty dangerous," said Michiru.

"It is," said Chibiusa.

"So, back to the main topic," said Makoto, "What do we do about this Voldemort guy? If he's stronger then we are, which I doubt, then how do we stop him?"

"You didn't fight him though, Mako-Chan," said Serena. While they were discussing the Unforgivable spells and the possibility that Voldemort might not be human, she started moon gazing, pondering on the night's events. He was human, but he had thrown off every magic attack that she had thrown at him. He was human, a probably old one judging by the discolored skin that reminded her of Zerconia, but he had been able to dodge her. A normal human of old age wouldn't have been able to do that. He had disarmed her, and stood up against the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

But weren't the Therapy and Crystal Power Kisses exclusively used for healing?

"He's pretty strong," said Usagi. "Luna, what do you think?"

The moon cat pondered for a bit, trying to find an answer.

"Honestly, Usagi, I wouldn't know what to say. If this man is stronger than any wizard here, we might have a problem."

"Come on! There has to be something like this that happened back on the Moon Kingdom!"

"Err… Usagi-"

"We-" started Artemis.

"When you first woke us up, we were fighting the thing that destroyed the Moon Kingdom!" Serena yelled angrily. "Our next enemy managed to defeat my future self, but we still beat it with the power of the Silver Crystals of the past and future! Those Death Busters were from another galaxy, but the Outers already knew the enemy good enough, as well as the Grail! It had to be from the Moon Kingdom in order for them to know about it!"

"That's true," said Setsuna.

"And Nehellenia was the one who said that the Moon Kingdom would be destroyed before I could be queen! And then the Sailor Wars…It turned out that Chaos was incarnated into everything that the moon kingdom went against… Everything that _we've _fought against! There has to be something that you remember from the Moon Kingdom that could help us out!"

"Usagi, why're you-?" started Rei.

"Shut it! Just let me know if you think of something, okay?!" she said, "I'm going to bed, we've got a day ahead of us tomorrow."

And with that, she left the Outers' room and marched swiftly to the one she shared with the Inners, which was empty.

"Wow…" said Makoto, too stunned for any other word.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen Usagi this upset…" said Minako.

"Maybe… what that guy said to her really did effect her?" asked Ami. The scouts and cats only stared at the door that their leader exited through.

"Hey, at least we managed to get directions to Diagon Ally, though, right?" said Rini in an attempt to cheer the mood up a bit. It didn't work, though.

Usagi plopped on the bed nearest to the window, face up, and looked sourly at the moon. It still managed to calm her somewhat to do that, place her in a state where she could remove the excess emotion and focus on whatever she was thinking about properly. She could sort of recall feeling the same way when looking at the Earth in her previous incarnation as Princess Serenity. However, with the various thoughts that were torturing her brain, she didn't know what to think.

She glanced at the rose that she was still holding in her hand. The white of it glowed brightly in the moonlight while the red was dulled into a soft, dark pink.

Usagi held the flower close to her, taking in its scent. Small, crystalline teardrops made it glitter somewhat, but Usagi didn't even notice. She didn't even know that she was crying.

--

Back in the Boys' Room, the Starlights were busy having their own discussion.

"Come on!" said Seiya. "You all felt it! What do you mean you couldn't find anything?!"

"We just told you, Seiya!" Yaten yelled back. "We searched the entire area! She was no where around, and we checked and double-checked!"

"The trail was very faint," said Taiki. "I doubt very much that she was in the area."

"Are you saying that we're wrong?!" Seiya demanded. "Are you saying that we didn't feel a thing?! That we imagined it?! I felt it immediately when that-!"

Seiya stopped himself, eyes wide with a look of sudden realization.

"What?!" said Yaten and Taiki at the same time, leaning closer to their comrade.

There was a pause, where Seiya turned his head to the window.

"I think," he said slowly, as he stared at the moon, "that we need to see that guy again…"

"Which one?" asked Yaten with complete sarcasm. "If you hadn't noticed, there were way too many people there to be definite."

* * *

_**And that is ALL folks! Yes! I fulfilled my promises! I pumped out one last chappie, brought Harry into the mix finally, and left it off with some more info revieled! I think that I may have revealed a bit more then what I wanted, but hay, I hope that it's still good. And did I do anything wrong with any of the characters? Please tell me if I got anything wrong! Either way… Whew! I can't believe it! You don't know HOW much has gone on since I last updated… I'm exhausted!**_

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Me too… Even when she's not writing, I still feel as if I'm working serious overtime!! If only I could be paid to be a muse….**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** That's because you're on active duty whenever I'm inputting as well as exporting ideas.**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Good Point…**

_**So yeah, it's been tiresome. I work, eat, sleep, pay bills, run errands, and repeat (in no particular order). I did manage to discover Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer. I heard about it on CBS Sunday Morning, so I barrowed a friend's copy, and WOW! It was so awesome!! Will there be a fic based on it? Still not too sure. I'll have to read it for a little while longer before I can fully assess its fic potential. I'm already thinking about having a story board manga on youtube, but that requires more time then writing, which needs more time then I have. Isn't this just my luck? -.-; Yeah. Not cool.**_

_**So anyway, school starts for me today. YAY! I'm going to collage!! Wish me luck there! I hope that I will be able to update and study and work at the same time, but it really seems unlikely. I hate putting things on hold. Anyway, thank you for all of your support, and I promise to do my best to update again as soon as possible (Even if that means waiting until next summer, lol). Keep reviewing! Arigato Gosaimasu!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_

_**P.S. I still need ideas for wands and stuff. Please pm me or include in your reviews possible wands for the Sailors! Thank you! **_


	9. Arrival at Diagon Alley

Sorry for taking so long to get this up here!!! I know, summer's almost over and I haven't done SQUAT except this piece of sh-tuff... Anyway, please forgive me for the extreme tardiness and crappiness of this chapter. And to Hermione of the Valley: sorry for not reading, posting, or anything in forever. I still have the drawings, and am going to, one way or another, post them, and to finally open my email to read all of the updates and whatnot I missed out on. And so, without further adou...

* * *

Chapter 9, arrival at Diagon Alley

The next morning was just about as bad as the previous evening for Harry. Instead of the alarm clock, he was woken up by the sound of Aunt Petunia screaming as if she had found a bloody murder victim in the kitchen. Harry, temporarily forgetting the night before with the panic and adrenaline, grabbed his wand and glasses and rushed downstairs faster then Dudley or Uncle Vernon. What he saw spelled out his death.

Aunt Petunia was sitting on the edge of the counter, pointing and screaming things like, "What in bloody hell is this thing?! Vernon! Vernon!! Kill it!! VERNON!!!" The thing that she was pointing at was Kreacher, who was standing over the stove with a spatula in hand, a frying pan heated up, and two eggs and three strips of bacon floating in the air.

Kreacher gave Aunt Petunia an equally disgusted glare.

"Filthy muggle home!" he murmured audibly as he made the floating bacon slap on the hot pan. The grease snapped dangerously and started splattering in all directions quickly. Again, it was difficult to tell for sure if he had intended to be heard. It probably wasn't. "Why, Mistress, did I have to be forced here...?"

"Damn it, Kreacher!" Harry hissed as he (:In chibi SD mode again:) ran into the room, grabbed Kreacher around the middle, ran back upstairs, and threw him back into the safety of his room. The eggs crashed onto the stove making more of a mess. Harry could feel the looks that Dudley and Vernon gave him as he passed by at break-neck speed.

"What the hell were you doing down there?!" he demanded as he closed the door to his room, leaning against it in a subconscious effort to keep his relatives away from him.

Kreacher blinked, and put on that fake air that he used when having to be respectful to someone giving an order.

"Kreacher only wanted to make breakfast for New Master," he replied, bowing. The lack of sincerity only caused that nerve to twitch again above Harry's eyebrow.

"Didn't I say anything about _not_ getting me into trouble?" he asked, irritation evident in his tone. Kreacher snickered a bit, again, probably not fully aware of how loud he was.

"Wasn't trying to put New Master in trouble," the ancient elf said in a voice that conveyed mischievous delight. "Kreacher only wanted to be nice to New Master. It was foolish muggle woman's fault for coming in while Kreacher was cooking."

"Kreacher…," Harry said again through clenched teeth, as another voice interrupted the quickly constructed plan of grabbing the elf by the throat and throwing him out the window.

"HARRY POTTER!!!" Vernon bellowed from downstairs. '_Shit,_' Harry thought as his hand balled once again into a fist.

"Whatever you do, _do not move at all!_" Harry growled as he grabbed a nearby shirt and shoved it over his head. "And don't use any magic until I say so!" He added as he readjusted his glasses as he closed the door behind him, praying again that the elf would still be in that position when he got there.

Three hours later, Harry came back, his usual messy black hair sticking up even more then usual, a very exasperated expression on his face, and then a sigh of relief to find that Kreacher really did become a living statue, and everything was still where he had left it. Again, Harry would have been vaporized if Kreacher's glare was capable of such things.

Harry gave an equally menacing glare back. For the first two hours that Harry spent downstairs, Uncle Vernon had yelled/lectured until his face turned to its usual beet color whenever he got into one of these moods. In fact, about ninety percent of it was his yelling, which Harry was sure had disturbed the neighbors, five percent had to be Vernon asking Harry what he had just said, to be sure that the boy was listening, and then the last five percent was Harry trying to explain what had happened with Kreacher, and his assurance that it wouldn't happen again. Needless to say, that last hour was spent cleaning the entire kitchen until it sparkled like new.

Harry inhaled deeply in an effort to keep from going through his plan of throwing Kreacher out the window. As tempting as though it may be, that would only make things worse. Dumbledore had made it clear that such treatment wasn't wise.

"I'm sorry about this," said Harry through gritted teeth, "But I'm afraid that you can't stay here any longer." As he expected, Kreacher's eyes sparkled with delight.

"What has poor Kreacher done? Will New Master be giving Kreacher to someone else? Or will he shame Kreacher by freeing him?" Freedom wasn't something that most house-elves wanted, but Harry could already see the plan formulating in Kreacher's mind to be running over to Belletrix's home with Harry's underwear or something of that nature, ready to go into her service. Harry wasn't going to allow that, though. He thanked Sirius mentally for giving him an adequate solution to his elf problem.

"Actually, I want you to go work at Hogwarts," said Harry, grinning with mischievous delight at the abrupt change in Kreacher's expression from hope to disappointment. "There are many other house-elves there, and I'm sure that you would be most helpful to them. My friends and I'll be there in about a month, so please don't disappoint me." The smile on his face grew wider as the disappointment became anger again.

"When does New Master wish Kreacher to go work at this school?" Kreacher asked glumly.

"Well, with the commotion that you caused this morning, the fact that I'm now stuck shopping with Aunt Petunia today, and the fact that I'm otherwise not even allowed to leave the house by myself again until someone comes and gets me, I'd say that _now_ would be an excellent time." Harry's sarcasm was slightly icy, as the fake smile lessened a bit. "I give you permission to use magic to get there, and to use it wherever you find it necessary to help with chores and the like once your there." It was already in Harry's mind that, if he didn't want Kreacher to cause problems, he couldn't leave any room for loopholes. This morning was enough of a demonstration.

"Very well then," said the elf as he bowed again, and disappeared. Letting out another sigh, Harry went to look for some socks and shoes and started another attempt at managing the mess that was his room.

By the time he was done, most of the old papers were in a disorderedly, but substantially neater pile, most of his clothes were in the hamper, waiting for him to wash them downstairs, Hedwig's cage was cleaned to her delight, and most of his other things were secure inside his trunk. He even removed his sheets to clean them, something that he hardly bothered with unless pestered otherwise.

This cleaning attempt, however, wasn't Harry actually being tired of the messiness. On the contrary, in contrast to the Dursleys' usually show-room quality house, he had intentionally let his small living space accumulate a bit of disorder in an effort to counter the Dursleys' picture perfect appearance that they took great pride in. Outward appearances rarely mattered to Harry.

The actual reason for trying to tame the mess was so that he could find any clues as to what happened last night. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to remember the exact details of what he picked up. He closed his trunk finally, as he then focused his attention on his laundry. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until later.

* * *

Usagi's morning was equally rough.

After a night of horrible sleep, she found herself damning the bright light that shined on her face, as well as the voice that accompanied it.

"Rise and shine, Serena!" came Chibiusa's bright and annoying tones.

The older rabbit groaned and shoved the blankets over her head in an effort to shield herself from the sunrise.

"Go away…" the lump of blankets and pillows that was Usagi groaned in protest.

Rini groaned as a sour look replaced the cheery one. "You were the one who wanted us to be at the Leaky Cauldron by eight, and the bartender there isn't really known for his patience, according to Sarah."

"And who might Sarah be?" Usagi grumbled as she sent an equally displeased look towards her future daughter.

"Sailor Ceres, duh," said Chibiusa, now at the end of Usagi's bed. "Now, GET UP, LAZYHEAD!!!" and as she yelled that, she yanked away the thick blankets that were once wrapped so well in a cocoon of comfort for the blond before said blond could do anything to counter it. The air outside of those blankets was too chilly for a human being to live through in her mind.

"You little brat!!!" Usagi yelled as she chased the other one, who only paused to stick out her tongue and pull her lower eyelid down.

When the Kou brothers left their room, the first thing that they saw was the small pink form of Chibiusa, closely pursued by the somewhat larger form of Usagi, both moving at a high velocity. All three of them stepped backward in a sweat-drop panic in an effort to keep out of their way, while the other Senshi- already dressed for the day, but still yawning- acted completely oblivious to the ruckus, save from the giggles that came from Hotaru and Michiru, and an exasperated sigh from Rei and Haruka.

When they finally managed to depart from the hotel, Serena was fully dressed in a dark pink shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a lighter pink heart in the center, a denim skirt, and tennis, but still grrr-ed by the fact that she didn't manage to capture her future offspring. Said offspring, in her trade-mark fuku school uniform today, smiled widely and shared the details of her escape that morning with Hotaru as they walked to the bus stop. (They decided that it would be better if they all went in the same vehicle so that they wouldn't be separated like last time).

"We need a few tickets to the Downtown area, please," said Ami when the double decker bus arrived.

"/'scuse me?/" asked the puzzled driver.

"Nani?" asked Makoto, realizing what was going on. "Since when did we start speaking in Japanese again?"

"The spell must have worn off," said Chibiusa from behind the tall brunette. "Normally, the spell lasts about twenty-four hours max, but since I used Luna-P for it, I made it last much longer."

"Awwh," groaned Usagi, who was behind Rini and Hotaru. "Does this mean that we're gonna walk because we can't talk to these guys anymore?"

"/Please forgive us,/" said Minako in English, "/But we need to go to the downtown area./"

"/Sure,/" said the driver, scratching his head.

"/Thank you/," Minako smiled as she paid the fee, causing the bald driver to blush.

"Thanks for the optimism, Usagi," said Rei, Between Usagi and Michiru, who was standing next to Haruka along with the others outside the bus.

"So we're going to need another dosage of the spell?" asked Hotaru as the group loaded onto the bus.

"Hai," Chibiusa answered, "But we can't do anything until one of us has henshined."

"Why not?" Usagi whined.

"Quit whining, and I'll tell you when we're not so crowded!"

"Don't talk to me like you're my mother!" Usagi snapped.

"That's a bit ironic, coming from you, _okaa-san!_" retorted Chibiusa.

It there weren't many people at the lower level, but the girls wanted seclusion from suspicious English muggles, so they decided to try the upper level. It was mostly empty, save for maybe five other tourists, but it was good enough for them. It was a rather dull morning to begin with, so there was little surprise there.

"Sumimasen, demo, is this seat taken?" asked Lita to one of the passengers. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru fallowed suit, checking if anyone there could understand them to prevent possible eavesdroppers. Thankfully, there wasn't a single person there who could understand Japanese other then those who were Senshi.

Their seating was scattered throughout the upper level, so as Chibiusa explained herself to Hotaru and Usagi, both with their communicators activated to everyone else's with the volume just low enough for each scout to hear properly, but not enough to disturb the other passengers or cause a commotion.

"Remember what I said about people not being able to accurately detect us magically back in Japan?"

"Hai," said Usagi.

"Well, in our normal forms, if we were to use magic, we'd be spotted almost immediately by the Misuse of Magic department in the British ministry," said Rini. "But in our Senshi form, those other magical abilities hide us by messing with magical detection. It's sort of like sending out waves at certain frequencies to mess with radar."

"So our Senshi magic is to wizarding magic as our identities as senshi are to our identities to muggles?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai!" Chibiusa chirped.

"Eh? You lost me there," said the now confused Usagi. "What was that last part?"

"If you didn't run out like that last night," said Rei from the communicator, "Then you'd know that it's now even more dangerous to henshin now then it ever was back in Japan!"

"Ara?! Hontou?" wined Usagi, now flashing back to how she had hidden her identity in the past from her other friends and family. "Doushite?!"

"Remember how Aunt Emmi recognized me so quickly, without seeing me henshin or me telling her who I was?" asked Minako.

Usagi thought for a moment, and then recalled the event from the previous night clearly.

"Hai," answered the rabbit. "How did she recognize you, anyway? I mean, we've saved Naru-Chan so many times before, and she never once recognized us." Again, there were a series of flashbacks, this time of her many stages of being Sailor Moon, and each encounter she had with Naru while saving her.

"That's because Naru isn't magical," said Setsuna. "Senshi have a special aura that surrounds us whenever we're in our Senshi forms. Because of this aura, most people would never guess that Usagi Tsukino is actually Sailor Moon, unless we told them or henshin in front of them."

"Of course," added Michiru, "things like perfume, cuts, markings, and ways that we do things are also indicative, but they get dismissed rather quickly when dealing with muggles."

"When our enemies found us out in the past," Ami chimed, "it was because they could make those connections."

"And wizards, like those other magical beings in the past, can make the same connections," said Chibiusa finally. "Dealing with anyone who possesses magic is a greater risk then just some random youma. We managed to keep direct contact with magical people to a minimum until we had to face them directly, and we've been lucky enough to beat or heal them before they could expose us, but wizards are an entirely different story. Like muggles, they all come in different shades of good and bad, right and wrong, so we'd be stupid to even _use_ our Senshi abilities in front of anyone who might know us as civilians."

"So if we see Black-San or the other Aurors, we should avoid them?"

"Precisely!" said Rei.

Usagi started having fantasies of fighting a Death Eater, changing back when no one was around, and then being surrounded by witches and wizards of all ages, pointing and laughing at her. Then, images of all of her previous enemies-from the Negeverse, to the Black Moon Clan, to the Deathbusters, to the Dead Moon Circus, to Shadow Glactica, all with morphed, twisted faces laughing and chasing after her as she ran from the laughing mob for her life.

"I don't want to be found!!!" Usagi shrieked as she allowed her imagination to run away with her. The scouts and other passangers all turned towards her.

"Urusai!!!" all nine girls and three guys shouted at once.

"/She noticed that her wallet was missing/," said Taiki to the American tourist sitting directly in front of him, trying to make the sudden outburst sound like something else. The American looked at the blonde rabbit, who was indeed anxious and afraid of the situation.

"/Should we get the cops here or something?/" the kind American asked.

"/It's probably back at the hotel/," Taiki responded, "/One of us is calling it now to check if it's there./"

"Ochitsuke, Usagi!" hissed Chibiusa. "You'll cause a bigger commotion then just henshining in front of wizards!"

"But if we get caught-!" Usagi started.

"We won't get caught!" Chibiusa said firmly. "This just means that we'll have to be extra careful while we're here. Don't worry, as soon as we're alone, I'll henshin and then put us back under the Linguas Spell."

In about another half-hour of riding, the mood very tense the rest of the way as Usagi tried to dismiss the scenarios in which they could be found, they made it to their stop in front of a small book shop, which was right next to the Leaky Cauldron.

At first, the older girls were confused; this place clearly looked like a wizard's hang-out, so why was it smack in between two muggle shops, clearly visible to non-wizards?

As if she could read their minds, Chibiusa said in an almost whisper, "The place has a Muggle-Repelling Charm on it, so when ordinary muggles pass right by it, they don't see it."

"Oh," said Makoto, looking at the muggles whose attention shifted from the bookstore over to the record store without noticing the pub in between the two. "I was wondering about that."

"This is where we'll be staying until school starts," informed Rini as she put her hand on the door. She didn't open it though.

"Um, could one of you do the formalities?" Chibiusa asked the older senshi. "It'd be too weird if I did them just because I'm a kid, and..."

"You can't speak English without a Linguas Spell either, can you?" Hotaru observed.

"Erm…" Chibiusa squeaked, indicating that Hotaru nailed the problem dead on.

"What should we say?" sighed Haruka, rolling her eyes at how similar the future mother and daughter duo were to each other.

"Just say that we're the ones who booked three rooms until the start of term at Hogwarts," said Rini as she handed Setsuna a small bag full of coins. "Here's half of the payment. The owner's name is Tom, and he'll be receiving the rest of it before we leave."

They passed the people sitting tables- whose occupants stared at them for a couple of moments and then went back to their meals, drinks, games and discussions that their presence interrupted them- until the group made it to the bar. Actually, there were probably only eight or ten people there, not including the man behind the bar with the walnut-shaped head, whom they assumed to be the bartender.

"/We reserved three rooms here/," said Setsuna, handing over the bag of money. The old bartender looked up at the dark-skinned female, then at the other teenagers.

"/Name please/," said the barman, bending over and picking up a large book, presumably the list of guests and reservations. Rini pointed to the symbol that was on Luna-P's forehead when Setsuna gave her a bewildered look.

"/Moon/?" asked Setsuna.

"/Ah, yes/," said the toothless-walnut. "/Four rooms reserved for Ms. Serena Moon and company, That'll be one hundred-seventy galleons, please/."

"Galleons?" asked Haruka in a whisper to Rini.

"Wizard currency," the pink one explained. "Wizards use gold, silver, and bronze coins for money, with Galleons being the more valued gold ones."

"/We'll pay the rest before we leave/," said Setsuna to Tom as he counted out the amount paid.

"/Very well/," Tom answered. "/Shall I show you to your rooms/?"

"/That would be lovely, thank you/," replied Setsuna.

As they made it up the stairs after the old bartender, Usagi decided to ask her future daughter about something that she just now noticed.

"Erm, shouldn't we have brought our luggage?" Usagi whispered, noticing the strange looks that they were recieving.

"Don't worry, Usagi, we'll get them after we open our vaults," the Rini replied.

"Vaults? As in money?"

Before Chibiusa could answer, though, the bartender started talking about what all was happening in the world.

"/You're pretty lucky/," said Tom as he lead them up the stairs and passed the parlor, "/Normally, this place is so packed at around this time of year that you'd be lucky to get just one room. However, now that You-Know-Who has returned… Well, you can imagine how hard business has been. I reckon that I loose about a customer per week, either because they got too scared to leave home, or might've found a green skull floating above it. The muggles are no better, either. Fudge might not stay in office if any more get tortured or whatever those sick bastards choose to do/. "

"/This entire wing is yours/," said the old man as he showed them a narrow hallway with four dusty rooms, two on the left, one on the right, and one in the center. "/The meals are served downstairs, unless you wish otherwise. I already included them in your payment. Is there anything else that I could do for you in the meantime/?"

"/Thank you, but I think we'll manage from here/," Setsuna said smiling as she, the Outers, Inners, and Starlights explored and claimed rooms.

The ones on the left both had views of the wizarding community, while the one on the right looked over muggle London. The room at the end of the wing, however, seemed to have the best view of all—or at least, it would have had the girls arrived when there was no threat of the Dark Lord. It would have seemed as if they were seeing two different pictures cut in half and then placed together with the halves switched, except blended together in transition to seem natural. However, even though they could see architectural difference between muggle and wizarding London, both seemed so dull and gray that there was little else that could distinguish the two.

The Outers and Starlights decided to take the two rooms on the Wizarding side of the hall, all seven eager to see this new environment. The Inner Senshi, including Usagi, took the central room, nonetheless amazed by the comparable differences between the wizard and muggle Londons. The forth room remained unclaimed, as Rini said that the Asteroid Senshi might be coming to join them soon.

Once all rooms were asserted among the different Senshi, they all met in the Inners room and closed the windows and curtains, as well as stuffing the cracks around and under the doors with hand towels near the wash. Rini also turned the mirror at the small vanity against the back of the wall, along with the help of Saiya and Amara.

"/I dare say, this is no way to treat a decent piece of furnishing!/" the mirror objected as it was pulled away from the wall, allowing Rini to flip the reflective side away from the room.

"Sorry to do this, Mr. Mirror!" she responded as she turned it over.

"/This is just because I'm Baroque, isn't it?!/" it snapped back, but its complaints were soon muffled as Seiya and Amara set it back in place.

"Minna, you ready?" Chibiusa asked as she pulled out her wand and started bouncing the Luna-P.

"Hai!" everyone responded in unison.

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

There was a flash, and Chibiusa became Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon then took the Luna P, bounced it twice, and then pointed her wand at it.

"_Lingua Coerceo!_"

The lavender smoke filled the room, and then dissipated within seconds.

"Much better!" said Chibi Moon as she transformed back into Rini. "Now we just need to get a few things so that we won't stick out too much as being muggles. Paula's waiting for us at Gringotts, so we'll at least be able to get some essentials before we get our official list of supplies." And thus they went through the wand activated archway and into Diagon Alley.

The gloom of the present Diagon alley seemed more intense up close then from the upstairs windows of the Leakey Cauldron. The once packed streets seemed almost deserted, save for the small clusters of shoppers who spoke only to each other in hushed voices, keeping a wary eye on other groups or people who were daring enough to shop by themselves. The Senshi got many cautious glares because of their bright muggle attire, which contrasted from the grays, browns and blacks of the other wizards' traveling cloaks. There were many shops that had their doors and windows boarded up, absent of the light of life and business that brought about the golden glow it possessed before the Dark Lord's second rise. Now, all of the buildings seemed dark and lifeless, even the ones that remained opened.

There was one building, however that remained unchanged from the days of old and the dank days of the present, and that was the white marble building of Gringott's Wizard Bank. It remained as intimidating as ever, with the only noticeable difference being the wizards coming and going out of it were clustered like the others in the shopping district. There was but one figure who stood out among the depressing spots of people—a young girl who was about the same physical age as Chibiusa, with light blue hair done up in baubbles, was dressed in a white button-up tee shirt with a blue plad pleated skirt, and blue tennis shoes with a small, round backpack on her back—bouncing a rubber ball on the steps while leaning against one of the tall pillars. As soon as she caught sight of the colourful group of Senshi, she stopped bouncing the ball and started waving to them.

"Paula-Chan!" Rini cried when they got close, and started lightly running towards the blue haired girl, Usagi and the others fallowing suite.

"Hi, everyone!" said Paula happily. Usagi immediately recognized her as PallaPalla, aka Sailor Pallas. After a brief introduction to the other Senshi, they continued into the enormous bank, where after three goblins and one enjoyable (Rei, Makoto, Chibiusa, Paula, Haruka, Taiki and Seiya) /terrifying (everyone else) roller-coaster ride, they went to their vault, which contained what the average wizard would call a large fortune.

"Mama said that this aught to be enough for what we'll need until we find Papa," said Chibusa as Usagi and the Inners gawked at the numerous mountains of gold and silver. Once their bags were filled, they split up among Madame Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts's, and Slug and Jiggers, with one person going into Ollivander's wand shop by themselves. This was to prevent awkwardness, as wand shopping for eleven older students at once would probably arouse suspicion.

At first, everything went fairly smoothly, save for a few awkward glances from Madame Malkin and Olivander himself from receiving what was still an unusual number of older students. Most of the girls plus Yaten and Taiki had successfully secured themselves a wand each when Ami, while browsing through the history section of Flourish and Blott's bookstore with Haruka, Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Paula, saw the chin-length mushroom cut and freckled face that was Ross, the auburn fan-girl Auror.

"Aw, shit!" cursed Seiya when Amy pointed him out. He signaled Paula and Mina to head for the exit with him, but then the black wizard, Kingsly, if Usagi remembered correctly, entered the bookstore to join Ross.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Mina asked Amy. "We still need to get our own wands!"

"Lets keep our cool first," Ami advised after thinking for a minute. "Panicking will only make matters worse if we run into them. If we say anything, we can just cover for each other. Usagi, do you still need to get a wand?"

"Erm, yeah. Why?" the rabbit replied.

"You'd be only too easily noticed as Sailor Moon with your hair like that, so you should probably take it down."

"Take it down? Do you know how hard it is to get it to look right?!" she asked dejectedly in a horse whisper, pointing at her odango. "I usually spend about twenty minutes trying to get them to look even!"

"We don't have time for you to worry about your looks, Odango, and the rest of us don't stand out the way you do naturally," Seiya reasoned, slightly face-palming.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Super Star!" Usagi retorted as she took out the disguise pen again. "This'll be a lot quicker." And before anyone could stop her, she transformed into an eleven-year-old version of herself, clothes and all, with her hair in pink ribboned pigtails instead of odango. The only difference was that now she had a robe over her street clothes.

"Darn it, Odango!" Seiya cursed as Paula, in a moment of panic, tried running to stop Usagi from the transformation, tripped over one pile of books, which resulted in pushing over a levitating ladder, which knocked into a larger pile loose, which had a rather vicious book with bat-like wings sprouting out of its spine fly free from said pile, and, lacking possession of eyes, started knocking stuff left and right until it finally bumped Ross onto a precariously placed encyclopedia on magical plants and creatures that was as long as a large child was tall and weighed probably the same as a full grown man, causing it to knock into the edge of one of the bookshelves, which set off a domino effect with all of the bookshelves, thus resulting in havoc for all of the customers as they tried to avoid being buried alive by the numerous volumes. All of this, mind you, happened within a matter of seconds.

"What happened?!" cried the owner, looking around at the huge mess with an anger that was almost to the point of tears. "All of my wonderfully organized… all of my precious... Who caused this-… This—!"

Ross gingerly stood up, slightly disheveled and confused, but otherwise alright. She quickly looked around and saw the damage for herself, then sweatdropped in a mixture of confusion. The Senshi also sweatdropped, but when they saw that the owner was chewing out poor Ross, blaming her for all of the comotion, they all quietly exited the bookstore, all the while feeling very sorry for how Ross was recieving the blame.

"Kitten," said Amara as soon as the group had left the store, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation, "You really should be more careful about how you use that thing in pub-" And that was when she, among the others, noticed that their blond comrade was MIA.

"Odango?" called out Seiya.

"Serena!" shouted Rini. However, said rabbit had already run off in the direction of the wand shop, not bothering to answer the calls of her friends in her haste.

* * *

_**Okey, well now, I bet your wondering what took me so long to finish this thing, and here's how it is: A) I'm trying to do the responsable things that adults do, such as keep my job, pay my bills, eat, study, pay rent, and this at the same time. B) I've had to re-write this at least three times because of technical problems (laptop dying, catching viruses on accident, etc.) and C) I do have times when I just can't get the insperation.**_

**Sailor Aquarius: WWWHAT?!? NO INSPERATION?!? WTF AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?!?**

**Tsuki-Chan: I'm sorry, but you don't hang around me all the time, and I have to eat, you know.**

**Sailor Aquarius: Oh? and what do you call it when you spend time with that cute what's-his-name? You know, the one you're practically attatched to who _isn't_ me?!?**

**Tsuki-Chan: YOU LEAVE MY HONEYPOT OUT OF THIS!!!**

**_Yes, among other things, I do finally have a boyfriend. He makes me feel very pretty and happy and.... Well, lets just say that I am one very special, lucky person :) . But seriously, due problem B mostly, I haven't been able to work on this at all, on top of moving (again. "sigh") I don't think I've even checked my email since my B-day. Damnit._**

**_As it also turns out, I also don't have enough money to go back to school this fall as I owe the school money for last year. Yippie. Joy. Now can I commit Seppuku? So I'll be taking the symester off to save for the spring symester, and to hopefully go back in the spring. In the meantime, I want to try to work on this as much as I can (among other things) so DON'T LOOSE FAITH IN ME JUST YET!!! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YE!!! To those whom I have neglected to read, write to, etc, I offer you my sincerest appologies, and will get to updating myself on your fics' progress ASAP._**

**_And as for the chappie itself, because of the multiple restarts and revisions, I do appologise for what it is. you probably didn't wait for almost a year for this rubbish, didn't ya? Well, hopefully, the next one will not only come sooner, but will have much better quality, so stay tuned!!!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tsuki-Chan_**

_**P.S. I also owe thanks to Hermione of the Valley for the wands. I won't be explaining them until later, unfortunately, but with out this awesomefull writer, I would be as bald as Voldy from ripping out my hair in frustration if it wern't for her. Domo Arigato Gosaimasu, Hermione-Chan!!! Please check out her works if you want to satisfy your craving for sweet HP/SM fickies even further! And don't forget the poll! I know I threatened to close it sometime back, but as that has not happened yet, it is still opened, so please vote until I finally get off my rear and remove it!  
**_


	10. Deals and Shopping

**Ello, Gomene for the long not-update (again). I'm back in school (finally) and am finding myself with either almost no hours at work or "OMFG WTF is with this scheduling?!" kind of hours. Those bastards at my work keep scheduling me to work during the hours that I'm at class, and because I have to switch with people so that I _can_ go to class, I end up without any hours at all! It doesn't even remotely help that Corporate's doing a lock-down and are now writing us up for being ONE MINUTE late. ONE FxxxING MINUTE! I now face suspension with the possibility for termination… fxxxing bastards…**

**On the bright side, I'm doing well in my math class thus far, and given that I could only afford one class and with little hours, I found myself with at least a bit of time to actually work on this! YAY! THE FICKEY CONTINUES! Woop-Woop!**

**For these next couple of, I decided to lean more toward the HP movies then the actual book, more for comedic purposes then anything else, also to lead into the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

He glared at his reflection in the full-length, black mirror that hung against the cold wall. The open wounds weren't deep enough to be life-threatening, but it was mostly the internal bruising from withstanding the force of Sailor Moon's attacks that made Voldemort's movements somewhat difficult and sent pain shooting through his nervous system when he apparated to Riddle manor. He could technically have continued his battle with the cloaked stranger, but would have sacrificed all of his magical reserves in the process and would have thus been unable to retreat without assistance. As it was, the Dark Lord refused any form of treatment when Bellatrix Lestrange saw his angry, pain-drenched face as he burst through the entrance and stormed to his quarters, manually bolting the door shut.

He had never felt so weak in his life, save for the thirteen years he had spent possessing animals and inhabiting an artificial vessel. It was a rare occurrence for a wizard to overuse their magic to the point of being temporarily unable to use it, but that would only happen after extensive use, or too many high-powered spells. Voldemort had trained himself in his adult life to extend his powers; not just so that his spells were more effective, but also so he could engage in battle for much longer than the average wizard. What he had put into his shield charms (he had actually developed the types that he used) took more effort then what he was used to, and he _still_ took physical damage.

Cursing his temporary state of powerlessness, he began to manually wrap his wounds with strips of cloth; courtesy of his father's old bed sheets (he had made his father's room into his own using various charms as a means of making it more to his liking) as he replayed the battle in his head. Sailor Venus had initiated the battle with that strange, heart-shaped beam of light that sliced clear through his shoulder. When they dodged his fire attack, he went up against Sailor Moon one-on-one. Her powers seemed to be nothing more than light at first, but it was that intense pink and silver light that bruised his muscles, burst a couple of his blood vessels, and possibly cracked a few of his ribs. When she had unleashed her (apparently) most potent attack, he had to use almost all of his strength to keep himself from… he had no clue what would have happened; getting killed? Disappearing? It didn't seem like something he wanted to find out. That girl was fast, dodging his spells while he in turn tried to avoid her body slams. Those wings, the flutters of her skirts, everything about her seemed impractical for battle, yet he was almost bested by that brat. When her last attack failed and he had disarmed her, he thought that he had managed to win this little test of power that fate seemed to throw at him. That was when that last fellow entered what was supposed to be a simple Fear-Kill; that mysterious cloaked figure.

At this point of Voldemort's thought process, he had finished wrapping his shoulder and had now started bandaging his hand. The intruder seemed to have appeared out of the blue. When the stranger started physically assaulting him, the Dark Lord was not only baffled, but (he hated to admit) he had also panicked, and conjured a useless sword. How he could have made such an error when he should have tried a killing curse at such a close range, he didn't know. He had lost most of his composure while fighting Sailor Moon, and when the stranger disarmed him, didn't know what else to do since he had already exhausted himself.

Voldemort was now finished with wrapping himself, and was now examining his face. Before his rebirth, he had numerous scars from all of the experimental magic he used, as well as when he was a dueling novice and when he had made multiple Horcruxes. This new cut, almost a glowing scarlet against his pale face, could not effectively heal or be bandaged without being obvious, so, cursing himself, he decided to leave it until he fully recovered his magical strength.

"Looks as if you've seen better, haven't you?"

The dark wizard recoiled from the mirror he had been only half a second beforehand examining his face in when the voice spoke, surprised not only by it, but by what he saw inside the mirror seemed to be behind his reflection.

"Who dares—!" Voldemort spat, automatically drawing out his wand and whirling around to see the intruder, only to be met with air and his heavily bolted door.

"Oh come now," said the icy female voice, "I know that it has been a while, but you surely couldn't have forgotten me, could you?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he examined the person in the mirror who was now caressing his reflection. He could not feel the touch nor see it outside of the mirror, but after staring at it for a short while, his memory of an earlier encounter with the intruder returned.

"I believed you to have been nothing more than a dream," Voldemort replied, still hesitant, yet undeniably in awe. "I should as well believe so, since you haven't even aged a day since that time."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult," the reflection replied, stroking the side of his reflection's cheek. "You yourself seem to have been quite busy since our last meeting."

"You could say that," the Dark Lord replied with a dark, sarcastic smirk that was as cold as his tone. "What with my quest for immortality and conquest, further expanding upon my abilities, gaining great magical as well as political power over the Wizarding World, and at the very height of it having had my original body obliterated by an infant, having to reconstruct it, and being foiled time and again by that same child, who is now almost full grown, my life has, indeed, been _quite_ busy."

"That child wouldn't happen to be a girl with long gold hair, now would it?" asked the mirror, all humor leaving the voice.

"No, actually," retorted Voldemort, humor leaving his face. "But thank you so much for reminding me of my latest dilemma. On top of trying to kill a now almost sixteen-year-old boy, I'm now having to deal with a group of scantily clad teenage girls with strange powers who have successfully thwarted my most recent acts of terrorism. Their leader just so happens to match your description, if the one you speak of has a ridiculous hairstyle and wings."

At this point, the figure in the mirror ceased all caressing motions on Voldemort's reflection, and the long-nailed fingers balled its hand into a fist that shook with rage. "That God damned Sailor Moon…" the figure cursed as a small _tink_ pierced the air as a small crack in the upper region of the mirror formed.

"I thought as much," said Voldemort quietly, lifting his head high and looking down at the mirror. "So that was the 'business' you disappeared to take care of. And now she is my problem?"

"I guess we now have the same problem, now don't we?"

"That's bollocks," Voldemort snapped. "You already made a couple of promises to me, and each one has shattered by Harry Potter, a boy with no remarkable power of his own, other than his incredible luck. You appeared and vanished so quickly that I no longer believed you to be real, and you now want me to get rid of _your_ problem? A problem that wasn't even mine to begin with? You seem to not realize that I am no longer that sniveling weakling you met all those years before, and that I am now Lord Voldemort, a very powerful wizard who few, if any, could even _try_ to match!"

"And you seem to forget," replied the steely mirror's voice angrily, "That it was _I_ who not only gave you that name you cherish so dearly, but showed you the true potential of your talents!"

_Tink!_ There were a few more notably larger cracks in the glass now.

"It is true that you aren't as naive as you were back then, but to declare that what you consider power is nothing more than child's play compared to true power! You dare to even think that you are now mightier than myself with that which you call power? I bet you can't even kill a mouse with that little stick of yours right now!"

Voldemort glowered at the mirror, verbally unwilling to admit that what the voice said was only too true at the moment. The figure's black, voluptuous lips curled into a triumphant smile.

"As I suspected," the voice continued, "You exhausted yourself when you went up against the Moon Child and her soldiers. And you say that you can't even take the life of a boy _without_ cosmic powers?" mirthless cold laughter echoed forth from the mirror as if it were coming from a vast cavern or empty hall.

"_SILENCE_!" Voldemort screeched in rage as he raised his fist and shattered the mirror. All of the glass remained in place, and now the reflections were juxtaposed in such a way that the faces and body parts of both himself and the figure that existed only inside of were no longer aligned properly. However, the image of the stranger had multiplied to the point that, not only did it occupy the space in which his own reflection was, but even the smallest crack bore the intruder's resemblance. Even the blood that ran down the glass from Voldemort's hand reflected the stranger. Each one of these reflections continued to laugh quietly, the voice now fractured into numerous voices that were identical but garbled together in such a way that it was almost worse than when the one voice by itself laughed loudly.

"Be careful, o Lord of Darkness," mocked the multitude of voices, "Losing that temper of yours will get you nowhere, especially with what seems to be your latest obstacle."

"You don't seem to have defeated this Sailor Moon girl over so many years any more then I had in two nights. By your disdain, you seem to have battled her at least as long as I've tried to kill Potter."

Voldemort's smirk returned when he saw that he had struck a nerve, as his guest's smile faded away into a grimace. "True," the voice admitted, "It would be pointless in denying that I have tried over millennia to destroy that brilliant light that is Sailor Moon."

"And while you were doing that," Voldemort continued, still smiling, "You were going to allow me to dominate the underground existence of wizards and magic, which, once you had defeated Sailor Moon, would have made controlling the inhabitants of Earth only too easy. I can only assume that once you disposed of Sailor Moon and her Soldiers, you would have done away with me and have both the Muggle _and_ Magical world in your hand. Am I correct in thinking so?"

There was a pause, during which both figures stared down at each other. Voldemort's smile remained unchanging, while the mirror figures returned the look; assessing each other, studying, gauging their physical and magical strength, and trying to call the other's bluff while remaining unyielding. Then the multiple lips returned the smile Voldemort delivered.

"I think that we both know at this point, that even if I were to crush Sailor Moon right now, and if you successfully killed this Harry Potter tonight, we would have no more success in destroying each other then two gods with no ability to die and no end of endurance." The voice answered. "It would be a completely different story if I had killed the girl before she had learned to master her powers, and I imagine that while you have been failing to kill that boy of yours, you have gained strength from it that just might withstand my own. I will admit that, with being thwarted time and again, I have become weaker as she became stronger, and to go against her by myself is now a fool's errand."

"And I am just the fool to do it?" said Voldemort.

"By yourself, you seem just as useless as I am," said the mirror pieces as they started to glow dully with a blackish light. "Combining our abilities, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter."

A singular arm extended from the fractured glass, as pale if not more so then Voldemort's own, with long, black lacquered fingernails and a wide, ornate bracelet of onyx, bloodstone, and black diamonds. As the hand opened, a black, flashing orb that was no bigger than a grape was revealed, and drifted away from it. As the arm came out, The Dark Lord backed away from the mirror to allow it the space it required, unsure of what would happen.

"Consume this," the voice instructed, "And all that I am, all that I have, every bit of my essence and power will become one with and amplify your own."

When she said this, the object zoomed towards the black wizard, who caught it in his bleeding hand. When he examined it closely, it stopped glowing and became smooth, and black. Its texture was as like a precious stone, but it was as soft as if it were a fruit.

"How am I supposed to believe that this little 'gift' of yours isn't just another ploy?" Voldemort asked coldly. "For all I know, you could be right in it amplifying my own strength, but taking this might allow you to take over my mind and body the way that I was forced to do fifteen years ago. I wouldn't put it past you now to give me a poison under the guise of more power."

"Now why would I do that at this point?" the mirror answered, the arm making a gesture. "Besides, I don't think you would allow me to even try to overtake you in such a way. We would be sharing our powers and nothing more, this I do promise. I will even allow you to withdraw from this contract at any point you wish, should you at find it to be unsatisfactory. Until you make your decision…"

And with that, the arm retracted into the mirror, and the glass fell to the floor, now empty of its strange occupant and void of all power.

"Tch!" hissed the Dark Lord as he swept his robes and cloak over the black shards.

* * *

Little Usagi entered the wand maker's shop timidly, making sure that none of her friends had managed to fallow her. A boy with dark hair who seemed to be her actual age and an elderly lady with a stuffed vulture on her head were talking to a thin man with grayish-white hair who stood behind the counter.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Longbottom," said the old man. "I must say, madam, you have quite a remarkable grandson. I believe that now he should be doing much better in his classes from now on."

"By all means," said the vulture-capped lady, "you've been most helpful to us, Mr. Ollivander."

With that, she and her grandson left the store, giving Serena a brief smile before walking through the door and talking excitedly about the new wand.

"Ah!" said Mr. Ollivander. "A first year student, yes?"

Now that the other customers had left, Usagi now had a better look at the shopkeeper. He was thin with white hair, and had pale silver eyes like moons. The rest of the shop looked even older and dustier then he did, with shelves upon shelves of thin boxes stacked in god-knows-what order.

"Hello!" said Serena brightly, "I'm looking for a wand for Hogwarts! A long and shiny pretty one!" she extended her arms to the approximate length of her Eternal Tiere, thinking that the bigger it was, the better it'd be.

The old man chuckled as Usagi tried to properly demonstrate what her ideal wand would look like. Even though she had seen everyone in Wizard England with wands of sizes ranged from smaller then the Moon Stick to just shy of the Spiral Moon Heart Rod, she still had the image of a long crystal-topped staff as a proper magical tool.

"I'm afraid that we don't particularly provide wands _quite_ like that," Mr. Ollivander chortled, "However, we do have some rather excellent wands which are ideal for schoolwork, as well as for later applications in life…"

"Aww…" Serena moaned, hugging her purse. As Mr. Ollivander, still chuckling, pulled out a silver tape measure and started taking Usagi's measurements, starting with from her wrist to her elbow.

"Not at all to worry, my dear," the elderly wizard continued to laugh. "I'm very sure that we can find a wand that matches you perfectly."

"Matches me?" questioned Usagi as the tape measure started to measure the distance between her middle fingertips with her arms stretched out. It was here that she realized that Ollivander was rummaging through his countless shelves and that the tape measure was operating on its own.

"Kya!" Usagi exclaimed upon this realization. "So cool!"

"I take it your parents are Muggles?" Ollivander smiled.

"Erm, yeah," Serena replied as the tape now measured the distance between her shoulders from behind, her eyes dazzled by its movement. "Why do you ask?"

"I provide wands for all types of wizards and witches," Ollivander answered, opening a box and inspecting \what was inside. "However, I can say that I get the most enjoyment out of those who have never seen magic before; they always look so amazed. Children who have seen magic all of their lives, especially those who come from generations of magic-users, show little to no interest in the process of wand shopping, and sometimes a great deal of impatience."

While Ollivander was talking and the tape was measuring the circumference of Usagi's neck, a long, sunlit silver box that was part of the window display caught her eye.

"What a majority of wizards _don't_ understand," Ollivander rambled on, returning to Serena with a dusty black box, "is that the _wand _chooses the _wizard_, not the other way around. Now, which is your wand arm?"

"Huh?" said Usagi, unaware that the tape measure had finished its job and now lay tangled on the floor. "Erm, I'm a righty, if that's what you mean."

"Suspected as much," said Ollivander. "Try this one. Ash, with a phoenix feather core, ten inches."

Serena took it, and looked at it puzzlingly. "Did this one choose me?"

This only humored Ollivander even more. "We never know until we try it. Just give it a wave and see what happens."

"Okay," Usagi said uneasily, and gave it a small _swoosh_.

Nearest to her, the drawers of Mr. Ollivander's counter flew from their closed positions as if fired from a cannon, throwing papers and various small instruments and counting devices into the back room (which looked somewhat like a workshop) and against the wall. Usagi immediately dropped the wand as if it was about to bite her.

"It seems that it didn't," Ollivander said, taking the wand away and placing it back in the box, being sure to not close the lid. He then went back and got another one. "Not to worry my dear, we still have plenty of wands; one of them is bound to pick you."

He then handed her another wand, this time made from birch and unicorn hair, but it caused the miniature sculpture that rested on the desk to explode. Usagi tried another (this time incinerating a picture frame on the wall), and another (the desk was cleaved in half) and another (a nearby chair liquified), creating more damage with each wand she tried.

After what seemed like an endless trial of wands, the shop was beginning to look more like a battle field then a store. Afraid that she wouldn't have enough to cover the damages as well as the wand, Serena finally asked, "Um, sir, how long _does_ it take to find a matching wand?"

"It really depends upon the witch or wizard, my dear." Ollivander smiled, taking great delight in how difficult of a customer she was. "I can assure you, we have never been unable to find the right wand for the right person."

"Could I try that one?" Usagi asked, pointing to the display. "In the silver box?"

When she pointed to it, Mr. Ollivander's delighted and calm demeanor changed to one of unease.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that that particular wand is a bit temperamental," said Ollivander, picking up the box. "It was actually part of a set that one of my greater grandfathers made, and has been sitting in that windowsill since before the time of the Four Founders of Hogwarts... Perhaps if you tried another of the newer ones,-"

"But haven't I tried all of them?" Usagi whined, looking at the pile of wand-boxes, and the now almost empty shelves (although at this point, it was hard to tell if they were empty from the actual number of wands that were tried or if it was because of the damage that a failed wand created).

"Hmm..." Ollivander stood in deep thought, looking from the silver box, to Serena, to the shelves.

"I'll tell you what," the old man offered. "If you try one more, and it fails, we'll test this one."

He then handed Usagi an ebony wand, which made such a high-pitched sound when she waved it that the windows shattered.

"Not to worry!" Ollivander called out through the window to the startled passersby, "Just a rather tricky one!"

"_Now_ may I try it?" Serena asked, trying to make herself look as cute as possible. "Pleeeese?"

Ollivander gave a sigh and made a sign of the cross.

"Very well." he said, opening the box and presenting the wand to her.

Usagi picked up the wand, and immediately felt the familiar warming sensation from when she used any of her previous wands, and brought it around her with a twirl.

A bright white light lit up around where Serena stood, while a gust of wind swirled around her. Out of the tip of the wand, rainbow sparks erupted. However, as soon as she stopped twirling, the light show ended and reality came back into play.

"My word," said Mr. Ollivander, "That is quite curious."

"Huh?" Usagi asked, starring at the wand in amazement.

"I do beg your pardon, my dear," Mr. Ollivander responded, waving his wand about the room, magically repairing his damaged property. "It's just that that particular wand was part of a set of nine special wands that were made around the time when Hogwarts was founded. Their cores were made with drastically different materials from what we at Ollivander's use today, and are supposed to be very powerful, especially in rare forms of elemental magic. Coincidentially, the other eight were sold earlier today. I was afraid that I would loose the shop, since mismatched wands will make it clear that they do not wish to be with a particular person. There is much wandlore surrounding that set made by my ancestor... but the wand _does_ choose the wizard... even if it takes a thousand years to find him or her..."

"A...thousand years?" Usagi sweat-dropped, not sure if wizards knew anything about the Silver Millennium.

"That's around the time when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into being." Ollivander answered. By now, he had finished magically repairing his shop and replacing the numerous failed wands, and was now at the counter with a quill in one hand while putting on a pair of spectacles with another.

"Now lets see," he murmered, writing out figures. "Willow, twelve inches, with a feather of a rare type of Pterippus, entwined with a hair from its mane as its core."

"Pterippus?" Usagi asked.

"technical term encompassing all breeds of flying horse," Ollivander replied. "The hair and feather come from a very rare hybred of a unicorn and a particular species of pegasus. At the time when these nine wands were made, we used a veriety of materials for the cores, many types of Pterippus being among them. However, this particular species have always been rare, and sightings nowadays are very few and far between due to the conflicting parental nature of Unicorns and pegasi, so to get just one feather or a mane or tail hair is usually very costly. Also, the tip of this wand is set with a small moonstone, which was quite a popular thing to do during the middle-ages as a method of magical enhancement."

Serena gulped at this, wondering if her future self had sent enough gold into the present for such an expensive wand.

"On the other hand," said Ollivander with a grin, "Since these wands have been sitting in my shop for about a millennia, and I just so happened to sell the other eight earlier today," (Usagi further sweatdropped, having a distinct feeling who the other eight wand owners were) "I'll give it to you for about fifty galleons; same price I sold the others for."

"But I don-! Wait," said Usagi, thinking for a minute, "Only fifty?"

"Unless you wish to pay the full price," replied Ollivander, "and that's easily over five hundred thousand."

"I've got the fifty!" the bunny said quickly, counting (and then re-counting, just to be sure) the fifty gold coins.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, my dear," Mr. Ollivander bowed, placing the wand back in its case and handing it to the apparently minature Usagi. "By the way, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"M-my name?" Usagi stammered.

"I try to remember every wand I've ever sold, as well as every person that I've sold a wand to," Ollivander explained. "You see, wandlore is a very facinating and intricate study, and is manditory for all wandmakers to learn. A true wandmaker, though, is aware that wandlore is not only something from the past, but is something that is happening all around us; so I catalog each and every wand that either I or my family has ever made, so as to see what that wand and its owner choose to do once they meet. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a very recient example of a great wand in the hands of a great wizard. Terrible man, yes, but great none the less..."

For a second, Ollivander was lost in his own world while Usagi tried to take the opertunity to take her leave. However, the old man noticed, and asked the bunny for her name again.

"Tsukino-!" She clasped her mouth shut, cursing herself for forgetting her English name.

"Moon?" Ollivander said, his head cocked to the side in curiousity. "Is that a family name or a given name?" (The Linguas Spell had even translated Usagi's name.)

"Eh..." stammered Usagi. "My friends call me Bunny, so..." (she actually said Usagi, but since her last name was translated, she figured that her first name would be as well)

"Well, it has certainly been a pleasure wanding you, Miss Moon." Ollivander bowed. "Hope you enjoy your term at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, erm... thank you, sir!" Usagi squeaked as she bolted out the door. It was so hard just to remember everything about codenames and backgrounds... She swore that if she were to run into her future self right now, Usagi would have surely given her a piece of her mind...

But not before "Rini" did.

No sooner had she left the wand shop in hopes of removing her disguise before anybody saw her, her not-so-miniature version was standing at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed, legs spread apart in a defiant stance, and completely blocking Usagi's path.

"Ser-e-na...!" Chibiusa growled in a tone similer to Ikuko-Mama's as she (literally) towered over her.

"Eh..." Usagi sweat-dropped, taking a step back. As three adults dressed in black stepped into the wand shop, Rini took hold of the back of Usagi's collar and forcefully lead her into a nearby alley between Ollivander's and a boarded-up ice cream parlor.

"If you really didn't want to take your hair down," Chibiusa huffed, taking something out of her pack and slamming it on the elder rabbit's head, their touch causing the illusion to dissipate, "then you could have at least used one of these."

Usagi took off what Chibiusa had forcefully placed on her head to examine it. It was a denim-blue Newsy-style hat, with a star-shaped buckle on the side. Usagi herself wasn't really a hat-wearing person... but it _was_ really cute, and when she put it on, it _was_ almost impossible to tell that she had odango instead of regular ponytails...

"Honestly, sometimes I can't believe that you're gonna be my Mama someday..." Chibiusa sighed.

"You're one to talk, _daughter_," Usagi retorted. Chibiusa was going to make a come-back, when-

KA-BANG!

The entirety of the narrow space the two bunnies occupied was engulfed in smoke and confusion. Usagi and Chibiusa stumbled out of the alley, coughing, while trying to see what was going on. They could hear people screaming and running around, making the once all-too-silent shopping center into a resounding place full of panic.

"Chibiusa?!" Usagi yelled, trying to make sure that the little one was still with her.

When she didn't hear a response, the blond whirled around frantically, trying to see where her pink counterpart went, but only meeting the eyes of the wild-haired man she recognized as Mr. Black, the Auror. When he pointed towards Usagi, she could feel the pace of her already pounding heart increase dramatically.

Immediately, the girl made an about-face, pressed her hat against her head, and tried going against the confused and panicked crowd, looking around for any of her fellow Senshi and finding herself being swept away by said mass of people. Many wizards and witches dissapeared in a series of _pops_, but the ones who came with children were trying to get away on foot. What could have sent everyone into an evacuating frenzy?

"Hold on!" said someone as an elbow hooked around hers. The next thing she knew, Usagi felt herself suddenly in a tight space, as if someone were trying to squeeze her through a narrow tube. She tried to scream, but she couldn't even breathe...

Then suddenly, it stopped. She was on her knees, gasping for air, and at a rather busy train station, with all of her books, potion ingredients, and the like scattered about.

"Did you come with family?" the person asked while Usagi tried to understand what had just happened.

"No," she wheezed, trying to shake off what she just experienced, "But... My friends...What's... going on...?"

Usagi looked up at the stranger who brought her there, and was surprised to see that it was Ross, gathering up all of her school supplies already and looking very serious.

"We'll get them out safe, don't worry," the Ross assured, removing the seriousness she had and replacing it with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"But what just-"

"Can't really talk about that now," Ross cut off, handing Usagi her items. "But you'll probably read it in the Prophet. Be sure to get home safe now!"

"Wait! what about-!" but before Usagi could stop her, Ross disappeared in the crowd, a _crack_ similar to a misfired engine being the only sign that she was gone for good.

* * *

**As you all have probably noticed, I am re-posting this and other chapters. Reason? One, found slight continuity errors already within my plot during the production of what was to be the next chapter; two, found many grammatical mistakes, and thanks to my new computer (Thank you, Santa!), I am FINALLY ABLE TO CHECK MY SPELLING! Which I only did on the chapters I immediately revised (which was mostly just this one); and three, I just wasn't happy with it, so I split it in half. Don't worry, I'll have it re-posted shortly.**

**Sailor Aquarius: So, What is the reason _this time_ for not posting in forever?**

**Tsuki-Chan: I have a life outside of writing fanfiction, which usually pervents me from writing but has the potential of being more fun to interact with then my writing at times.**

**Sailor**** Aquarius:**** And?**

**Tsuki-Chan:****And I've decided to get started on other stories that have been begging me to write them.**

**Sailor Aquarius:**_**And?**_

**Tsuki-Chan:**** A large amount of writer's block  
**

**Sailor Aquarius:**** Thought so.**

**Tsuki-Chan:****Which is your fault.  
**

**Sailor Aquarius: WHAAAAT?! You dare to accuse me of being the primary reason why you have not picked up this fanfiction in almost three whole YEARS?!  
**

**Tsuki-Chan: Well, between you failing at your job of being a muse, trying and occasionally failing to go to school on a regular basis, and hopping between four jobs (I didn't fix the rant above because I am also inherently lazy), three other fanfictions, and five original stories, I think I have ample reason why I haven't been able to update this in so long. So unless you get your butt into gear Ms. Muse, I suggest that you get off mine about how often I update! I do eventually want to finish this one!  
**

**Sailor Aquarius:****...**

**Tsuki-Chan:****Thank you. I'm glad you see my point. :Takes off headgear to reveal Summoner's Horn: (ba-dum tiss!)**

**So with that, I now leave you with this revised edition of Chapter 10. Sorry it wasn't nearly as long as it was in the passed (I try to keep all my chapters the same number of pages) but I figured that this was too wordy as it was, and now it'll be split. Hope it is still good. Any critiques as to how it has been revised is appreciated. Thank you again for your readership and your reviews! It still floors me how, almost bi-weekly, I'll still get a review or notice for favored/alerted reader/author in my email. It really means a lot to me that people are still reading and (apparently) enjoying this! Thank you all again, so much! The next posting will soon fallow!  
**

**And, as always, don't forget to review!**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	11. A Senshi's Duty

**WARNING! Parental advisery STRONGLY advised for this next chapter... well, if your reading this, you probably already knew that strong language and adult themes were in here from the first chapter, and were probably gonna continue on through, so I guess it may be kind of a mute point for me to put up such a warning, but... meh, I felt like I needed to say it. OK! Continue!**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Senshi's Duty  
**_

As the smoke and dust cleared, Chibiusa's communicator bleeped. It did so for a good half a minute before Chibiusa understood what was going on. When she opened it, it was Hotaru's face that was in the miniature screen.

"Chibiusa-Chan!" Hotaru cried, obviously running herself. "Where are you?"

"By the wand shop!" Chibiusa coughed, smoke and dust still burning her throat. "Where are you and the others?"

"Do you see that old boarded up building from where you are?" asked Hotaru as she ducked into another alley. Chibiusa scanned the chaos, until she saw a teenage boy with Taiki's distinctive brown ponytail break down the door of what looked like an abandoned ice cream parlor a few doors down from the wand shop.

"We're all heading there," Hotaru instructed before her screen blipped out.

There were a few more beeps from the communicator, but as Chibiusa found quickly, it was all the same message from different Senshi: get inside the building. Turning off her communicator for the benefit of her concentration, she (and the other Senshi from their respective directions) dodged between dissaparating wizards, witches, and Aurors who were trying their best to evacuate Diagon Alley of all civilians. Almost miraculously, the pink future-dweller managed to avoid getting snatched up by the Aurors by ducking behind a stack of shipment boxes close to the entry Taiki made, and once no one was looking, she dashed into the building where the other thirteen senshi were already hiding. As soon as she came in, Seiya and Yaten shoved a table in front of the door.

"Where's Tsukino-San?!" asked Michiru, realizing that there was one missing from there numbers.

"Usagi-Chan?!" called Minako, hoping that their leader might somehow have gotten in there while they weren't noticing.

"Usagi-Chan!" called Makoto, hoping the same thing.

"Chibiusa," said Rei, "Did you manage to find her before the blast?"

"She was..." Chibiusa wheezed, trying to catch her breath, "with me... when... What's..?"

"Trouble," pointed out Seiya, gesturing with his thumb to the dusty and semi-borded up window.

Chibiusa and the other Inners moved over to the window, being careful not to be visible to those outside of the parlor. The others just remained silent, trying to listen to what was going on.

"Stop right where you are and stand down!" they heard Sirius Black bellow, while multiple _cracks _and _pops_ echoed as the Aurors who had evacuated the shopping district re-appeared in the cobbled street. Besides the Senshi and the kidnappers (and kidnapee, for that matter), the Aurors were the only persons left in Diagon Alley. The girls could identify Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ross, and about ten others whose names were unknown to them appearing behind Mr. Black, their wands drawn as well. Now that there was no one left in Diagon Alley who would count as an innocent bystander, there was nothing stopping either party from using any means necessary to keep the situation from escalating.

The blast had come from Ollivander's wand shop shortly after Usagi had left and she and Chibiusa started their squabble. Three Death Eaters in masks emerged from the newly-restored-and-now-demolished-again shop with a man whose hands were bound behind his back and had a black sack shoved over his head. He seemed to struggle against his restraints, but either he wasn't the type to yell, or (more then likely) his captors had put a Silencing Charm on him.

"You know," said Makoto, her eyebrows furrowed seriously, "I don't think they're going to do as Mr. Black says."

"But where's Sailor Moon?" asked Rei. "We can't just fight without her!"

"Well, those guys are going to take that hostage weather she's here or not," said Taiki.

"But what could have happened to her?" questioned Minako.

"Maybe she got taken by those wizard-police?" offered Ami. "They were taking whole families. Probably to safe zones or something."

Right on cue, Chibiusa's communicator began to beep.

"Chibiusa, are you there?" Came the familiar voice of Usagi from Chibiusa's wrist. " "One of the wizard-police dumped me at a train station! Where are you?"

Chibiusa only turned her communicator off as one of the Auror's faces turned towards the abandoned parlor.

Then, everyone else's communicators started beeping. Not wanting to be found, they all switched off the beeping bands on their wrists.

"Well, at least we don't have to wonder too much about Odango's whereabouts." Sighed Seiya quietly.

"Do you guys think she'll be alright by herself?" asked Ami. "If she's all alone..."

"Normally, she'd take priority," responded Haruka, "but right now, there's a hostage situation. What would she say if she was here?"

"She'd say we have to help him," answered Minako without hesitation.

"Besides," said Yaten, "There are thirteen of us and three of them. Even without those cop-wizards, its still outnumbering them."

"That works well enough for me if it does for you guys," said Makoto, reaching for her brooch. The others did the same.

The Death Eater holding the captured man merely cocked his head to the side when Black gave his order, then raised his wand. With a flick, the Aurors who stood in the Death Eater's way were hurled out of formation as an explosion came from behind their ranks. Thankfully, no one was any worse then injured.

"Let's just get out of here and be done with it," said the female voice of the masked Death Eater on the hostage's right, already preparing to Dissaparate. Right as the other two agreed to leave, their actions were interrupted yet again by a new nuisance.

"Stop right there!" shouted a young voice, causing the Death Eaters to turn their attention twards the speaker.

The young voice was none other then Chibi Moon, who was flanked by Sailors Pallas and Saturn, and standing behind them were the rest of the Solar and Stellar Senshi.

"Oh great," groaned Sirius as he and the other Death Eaters righted themselves.

"Its them!" Ross couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"Just where do you think you're going with that guy?" demanded Sailor Star Fighter, already preparing to fire a Serious Lazer at the Death Eater witch.

"What the hell is this, a circus show?" scoffed the male Death Eater to the captive's left.

"You'd think," came one of the Aurors in the back row. Sirius couldn't help but agree.

"Hey, what's wrong with being part of a circus?!" shouted Sailor Pallas in SD Mode as a nerve pulsated above her eyebrow.

"Be careful, men," warned the Death Eater holding the hostage, "The Dark Lord warned us about a group of witches called Sailor somethings. He said use extreme caution."

"We're the Sailor Soldiers!" Chibi Moon, making the familiar introductory gestures. "I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Pallas!" Pallas declared, making similar movements,

"Um, we already know who you-," started the hostage-holding Death Eater,

"And we're the Inner Soldiers!" The four Inners chimed.

"Um,-" came Kingsley, already sweat-dropping.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

"Okey,-" the first male Death Eater sweat-dropped.

"And we're the Outer Soldiers!" the other four exclaimed.

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Alright, we get-" started another Auror

"And we're the Sailor Starlights!" the final three announced.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"And Sailor Star Maker!"

"Jeesh, we kn-" the woman-Death Eater tried to interrupt.

"And in the name of the future moon," said Chibi Moon, fallowing Sailor Moon's motions.

"We shall punish you!" all thirteen girls shouted.

"WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!" the three Death Eaters, Sirius, and several other Aurors bellowed in stereo. The Law Enforcing Wizards couldn't help but blink at the Death Eaters, who were equally surprised about the momentary agreement between the two warring fractions.

"Huh?" the girls asked, with puzzled SD faces.

"Do you guys _really_ introduce yourselves in monologue- form before every fight?" an Auror-witch asked.

"Well..." Jupiter started, sweat-dropping

"Yeah, since when _did_ we start to introduce ourselves before every fight?" asked Uranus.

"Every since we became Sailors, I think," said Mars.

"I thought it was something we had to do, since Sailor Moon always did it," said Mercury.

"And we all fallowed after Sailor Moon's lead, didn't we?" said Pluto.

All the girls nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"Actually..." mumbled Venus, "I think she might have picked it up from me when I was Sailor V, so..."

"What?!" The other girls said in shock, "Why would you start something as stupid as that?!"

"Well, at first I thought it was a good way to get the enemy's attention, and it started sounding cool..." said Venus timidly, tapping her index fingertips together. "I've seen sentai heroines do it all the time in manga and anime."

"And Mama probably thought that she was supposed to introduce herself like this each time, didn't she?" Chibi Moon said with her arms as crossed as her tone.

"Well, nobody interrupted us before!" Venus explained, trying to defend her reasons.

"Its about time someone did, then!" the third Death Eater growled as he sent a jet of green light at the girls.

All fourteen of them jumped out of the way just in time as a crate that was just behind them burst into flames.

"Fire at will!" cried Sirius, already sending spells at the three perpetrators. Instantaneously, magic was flying everywhere. All three of the Death Eaters went back inside Ollivander's wand shop for cover.

"Careful, men!," instructed Kingsley over the flurry of spells, "They have a hostage with them! Use restraining spells only!"

"Remember, the Dark Lord wants him alive!" shouted the male Death Eater behind to his cohorts. It seemed as if this guy was the leader of this mission.

"I don't really think that he wants to go with you!" Venus shouted as she sprinted into the fray, and lassoed the guy holding the hostage with her Love-Me Chain. He was forced to let go of his captive as the enchanted Chain wrapped around him, but the other two were too busy trying to fire back at the Aurors to re-capture their prey.

Chibi Moon, Pallas, and Saturn followed Venus to aid the hostage while the other Senshi made their way over to the other Aurors to aid them in their assault.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Sirius as he saw what the three younger Senshi were up to. "The hostage is being extracted!"

As he said this, the other two Death Eaters finally noticed what had transpired. The woman turned her attention to Venus, who was still restraining their fellow Death Eater, while the man tried to stop the child-soldiers. The moment he tried, Mars and Mercury sent attacks toward the other two Death Eaters.

"God damnit!" one of the Death Eater's hissed as he opened his sleeve and stabbed his right forearm with his wand. The brand of the Death Eaters became vivid, and twenty more masked wizards and witches showed up in a matter of seconds.

"Over here!" called Sirius over to Chibi Moon, Pallas, and Saturn as they ushered the hostage out of the frey. The girls did as they were instructed right as even more Dark Wizards appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, fuck this," Uranus cursed as she, Neptune, and Star Fighter went back-to-back against each other, watching as the Death Eaters appeared and surrounded them and their fellow Senshi.

"You three, make sure he's all right," instructed an Auror nearest to them, "We'll protect you."

"Thank you, sir," said Chibi-Moon as Pallas removed the sack that was over the man's head and Saturn tried to remove the binds that were restraining him.

"You alright?" Pallas asked after she pulled off the sack.

A very tousled-looking Mr. Ollivander looked at his young female saviors in surprise, but no sound escaped his moving lips as he tried to voice his gratitude/shock/alarm (It was hard to tell what he was trying to say since the girls couldn't lipread).

"Mr. Ollivander?" asked another Auror, distracted from his spell-casting by the identity of the hostage. "What would they want with the wandmaker?"

Chibi Moon looked at Ollivander with equal confusion, but then the old man's eyes widened in what was unmistakably terror at something glowed directly behind the pink-haired child.

"Fall back!" called Sirius, trying to get his men out of the way. "Get those children out of there!"

But the spell was coming in too fast for any of them to register the second command

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn shouted as her indigo shield blocked the attack. "Take Mr. Ollivander and run!"

"Don't worry, sir, we're here to help!" Pallas assured the muted Ollivander as she and Chibi Moon helped him to his feet. Following Saturn's directive, the three of them dashed from the now-broken Auror formation. Chibi Moon could hear the footfalls of two Death Eaters in hot pursuit of the trio over the din of battle.

"Leave them to me," instructed Sailor Pallas, turning to face the masked men as Chibi Moon and Ollivander continued to run for it.

"ROLLING TARGET!" cried Pallas, creating a bubble of powder-blue light and throwing it like a bowling ball at the two Death Eaters. As it rolled, the sphere became solid and transparent, until it was just barely big enough to fill the entire alleyway. Those who were in its direct path (senshi, Aurors, and Death Eaters alike) jumped out of the way just in time, save for the wizard who was closest to Saturn and didn't realize what had hit him until it was too late.

"Are you guys _always_ this reckless?!" shouted Sirius to Sailor Pluto, who was standing closest to him.

"Uh..." Pluto couldn't help but sweat-drop as she tried to maintain her composure, "Lets just say that we've never really had to worry about hitting allies."

"What?!"

"Normally, its just us against our enemy. By now, all innocent bystanders are gone and well-out of the way, and we've never had this much support before."

"Great," Sirius groaned. "I don't know which is worse; Voldemort and his Death Eaters, or you lot."

"At least we're on the same side, you jerk!" said Venus hotly, who overheard the conversation while she was still engaged in battle with the woman-Death Eater from earlier. By now, she had been forced to let go of her Love-Me Chain, which freed the other kidnapper, much to her chagrin. Now everyone left in Diagon Alley was fighting.

Meanwhile, Chibi Moon and Olivander used Pallas's distraction as an opportunity to break for it, running passed Senshi and Death Eaters alike. They almost made it back to the Leaky Cauldron when a wayward spell streaked passed them and set the way ahead on fire; preventing them to go through.

"This way!" cried Chibi Moon, grabbing the old man's hand and half-dragging them into another alleyway.

The two ran a ways further, dashing between buildings and up empty streets, taking little notice of how dark and decrepit the new area was until they ducked behind another small alleyway.

"I think..." panted Chibi Moon, "We're safe... for now..."

Ollivander panted and wheezed, leaning against the brick wall behind him. Once he caught his breath though, he tapped Chibi Moon on the shoulder when he saw a sign telling them where they were.

"Huh?" asked Chibi Moon, turning to the sign he was pointing to.

"'Knockturn Alley'," read Chibi Moon. "What's Knockturn Alley?"

Ollivander let out a sigh as he started gesturing what he wanted to say about Knockturn Alley. That's when Chibi Moon remembered he was still Muted. And that she didn't know the counter to a Silencing Charm.

All that Chibi Moon could do was sweat-drop in embarrassment that her mom only let her learn First-Year level spells and only a handful of higher tier offense and defensive ones.

"I'm really sorry... Maybe we can find a wizard who might be able to undo this?" asked Chibi Moon.

Ollivander shook his head and waved his arms furiously, indicating that he thought it to be a bad idea.

"I wouldn't do it until _after_ the fighting's died down," Chibi Moon said crossly. "What kind of soldier would you take me for?"

The Wand Maker only let out another sigh and a sweat-drop of his own, then gave the girl a look to say "how long should we wait here?"

Chibi Moon leaned against the dirty brick wall behind her and sighed. She couldn't Sailor Teleport him by herself, and running back out there wasn't an option either. Neither was leaving him by himself in such a place.

"Maybe we could just stay here and wait out the fighting..." Chibi Moon mused aloud, not paying as close attention as she should have to her surroundings.

If she had, she would have noticed a pair of steel-blue eyes appear from the direction of where they had just ran. Eyes that, after scanning the dilapidation of Knockturn Alley and sniffing the air a bit, had caught onto Ollivander... and then Chibi Moon.

In an instant, the owner of those eyes forgot his original task, and only grinned, revealing sharp, beastly teeth.

"Greyback!" hissed one of the three Death Eaters that had fallowed him when he had left the fight. "Where's that geezer Master wanted?"

"Right there," he said, pointing over to what looked (from their current perspective) like an empty alleyway. "And he's got a little friend with 'im, too."

The Death Eater whistled over to the two others who were much further back, and motioned his head in the direction Greyback was pointing.

"Don't do anything to the girl," Greyback instructed as they walked passed him as stealthily as they could. "_I _want to play with that one myself."

The three men only nodded in acknowledgement, hiding their urge to shiver as they understood what he planned to to to her. Shoving aside their own disgust, they drew their wands and slinked down to where their prey. As the three men turned the corner, their wands began glowing at the tips; their spells already chosen and now silently being cast.

But right as they were about to cast, Chibi Moon turned around.

"_Protego!_" Chibi Moon cried, her wand manifesting in her hand as she uttered the first spell she could think off. Three jets of different coloured light smacked and rippled into nothingness from the point just a few feet from her wand.

"MINI MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Chibi Moon called, her wand transforming into the Kolidomoon Scope.

Shards of crystallized light flew out of the glassy tip of the sword-like rod, blasting back the intruders and shredding their robes and flesh as they were nailed by the shards to the terrain- two to the brick wall behind them, one to the cobbled stone on the ground.

Adrenaline pumped through Chibi Moons vains, fear only causing more to enter her bloodstream. She was by herself, protecting a single, unarmed wizard, while the other Senshi were busy dealing with Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. They probably didn't even know where she had gone. And where was Sailor Moon in all of this? Chibiusa was still in training... Certainly not strong enough to protect Ollivander by herself...

All of Chibi Moon's thoughts were interrupted, by a flash of clothing and fur as a huge, bear-like mass suddenly came towards her, leaving a giant gash in the wall where Chibi Moon would have still been standing, had not Ollivander tackled her in time. For an old man, the wand maker was highly observant and agile, but the act of saving Chibi Moon would cost him.

As dazed as Chibi Moon was, all it took was the sight of Ollivander's blood, and that same blood on her Sailor Suit, for her to realize what had happened; a large, but thankfully non-fatal gash had been left in the wandmaker's torso. Chibi Moon looked from the wound, then up to the being who inflicted it.

Chibi Moon was first shocked to learn that the assailant was a man, but it didn't take long for her to begin to second-guess herself in believing so.

He was large and muscular, with matted grey hair that almost looked like it was in dreads, and a whisker-like beard that came down the sides of his face just in front of the ears, then down to his chin. But on top of the almost metal-rocker look, he also had the grey-black hair growing thick all over his skin; from his eyebrows to what would be a natural hair line, the strange body-hair grew. His exposed chest revealed the same hair, which also covered his arms. The beast-man also had slightly pointed ears, eyes that looked more wolf-like then a normal man's, and huge paw-like hands that had long, yellowing nails that were kept sharp intentionally. The right hand in particular had the fingers and nails coated with blood, and as he took them to his lips, Chibi Moon did all she could to not scream as he started lapping the blood with his tongue, revealing teeth that were just as sharp and yellow as his "claws."

"Well, what have we here?" the wolf-man leered, looking Chibi Moon dead in the eye. He looked at her up and down as he continued licking the blood, his disgusting grin widening. "Wandering these streets alone, are we, looking for a house for Grandpa?"

"S-s-stay away from me!" Chibi Moon stammered, crawling out from under the semi-coherent Ollivander.

"Oh, come on, Little Miss Riding Hood," laughed the stranger sinisterly as he took a step towards the duo.

"I-I'm warning you..." Chibi Moon stood up, shaking from head to toe.

"Warning me?" asked the stranger in mock surprise, placing his bloodied hand on his chest dramatically as he inched ever closer. "Oh, the poor wee lass is trying to warn me! Tell me..." he pleaded as he, in the blink of an eye, tackled the young girl, knocked the Kaliedomoon Rod from her hand, lifted her and slammed her to the now bloodstained wall, successfully pinning her. "Just what would you be warning me about, eh?"

Chibi Moon struggled against her opponent, unable to move under his massive strength. She started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, the poor little lamb," cooed Greyback as he licked his upper lip menacingly. "I assure you that it'll be quick...maybe..."

As he reached over to sink his teeth into her arm, Chibi Moon let out a scream. A scream that hadn't been heard by the other Senshi in a long time. A scream that reverberated against the walls, causing the loose pebbles on the ground to skip about, the ground to shake, and the buildings themselves to loose some of their mortar. A scream that, within minutes, shattered every bit of glass and window pane that was within Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.

Greyback, despite his love of the sound of screams, fell to his knees, dropping the girl as he tried to protect his sensitive ears. But that didn't make her stop. In fact, nearly everyone, Death Eater, Auror, and Senshi within Knockturn and Diagon Alley had to shield their ears with their hands, as the wizards learned that there was no spell that could block the sound. The three who were still pinned by Chibi Moon's Senshi magic were soon screaming themselves from the pain the sound inflicted them. Even the Muggles walking through London Town, who had no awareness of the Wizarding World, could hear (although faintly) Chibiusa's shrieks. But what got the Muggles' attention, if the sound wasn't enough, was the golden pillar of light that came up from behind the shops, and stretched through the upper stratosphere, almost dimming the sun.

Greyback, whose eyes had been shut since the screaming started, opened one of them, seeing the red gems on Chibi Moon's odengo glowing brightly, and the crescent moon on her tiara letting forth a brilliant, binding beam of gold light that shot straight through the sky beyond the clouds.

"Chibi Moon!" gasped Sailor Pallas, halting her assault while trying to protect her hearing.

"Where's Small Lady?!" shouted Pluto over the amplified wails.

"Over there!" pointed Saturn, brave enough to lower her hand to point her Glave in the direction Chibi Moon and Ollivander went.

Taking the opportunity, the Inners and Pallas made their way as quickly as possible to Chibi Moon, taking advantage of their semi-dazed adversaries. A few Death Eaters rose, in hopes of stopping the girls, but the Starlights and other Outer Senshi stayed to take care of them. The Aurors, despite their inability to do anything more then the Death Eaters could, weren't about to let them go anywhere either.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!" cried Mercury, allowing the others to run ahead of her as she created a blue mist, wanting to make sure that no enemies would be following them to where their youngest member was.

The scream continued. The breaths that propelled it were so short that the noise was nearly constant. Greyback was still clutching his ears, both throbbing with pain. With how close he was to the source, it was only a matter of time before his brain would hemorrhage; and as preposterous as the idea was, unless the screaming stopped, she was going to kill him.

And Fenrir Greyback was going to be damned if he was going to be killed by the screams of such a young girl!

With all the guts he could muster, he managed to force himself to lower his right hand. He could feel an echoing shot of excruciating pain reverberate inside his inner ear. His growl of pain, which was the closest thing to a scream the werewolf would ever utter, was all but inaudible against Chibi Moon's Super Sonic Waves. Gingerly, he reached to his wand, which was strapped to his belt.

"_STUPEFY!_" Greyback cried, his voice drowned out by Sailor Chibi Moon.

Finally, the screaming stopped. As the spell made contact with its target, Chibi Moon slumped over. The Moonbeam that the tiara emitted choked out of existence. The gemstones in her hair ceased glowing.

Greyback let out another snarl of pain as he returned his hand to his ear. Blood had oozed out of it, and he could only hear ringing in his left one. Cursing under his breath at the sight his own blood, he went over to where Ollivander lay, and hoisted the wandmaker's unconscious form over his shoulders like a sack of flour.

"Its almost a shame that we couldn't have played more, Miss Riding Hood," Greyback muttered as he did so. "But the wolf wins this round, and playtime's over."

A green light formed at the tip of his wand as his intent to kill grew. Chibi Moon's head rolled back upright as her eyes fluttered open.

"Please..." she muttered, her voice horse and almost inaudible. "s-stop... let him... go..."

It was only due to the movement of her lips that Greyback could tell that she had indeed spoken. How could someone, a child even, still be awake after receiving a Stunning Spell at point-blank?

"What the hell...?" Greyback murmured, completely perplexed by what he was seeing. "How are you still conscious?"

He knelt closer to Chibi Moon's face, looking into her tearing, ruby-red eyes. He pressed his wand against her collarbone as she let out a groan.

"What kind of kid are you?" he asked in complete confusion.

"Our kind!" Sailor Venus shouted as her Love-Me Chain wrapped around Greyback's wand. Before the ware-wizard could react, it left his grasp when Venus yanked her chain back to her. The other Senshi dashed around the corner to the scene. After a quick glance at the three masked wizards who were still pinned and contorting with pain, Jupiter only gave them a swift kick each while allowing the others to file passed her to Chibi Moon's aid.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Pallas cried as she and Mercury rushed over to the pink Senshi's side. Mercury summoned her visor and started checking her vital signs with her mini super-computer as the future princess grasped at awareness.

"Okay, NOW I'm pissed," said Jupiter as a ball of lightning formed in her hands. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"BURNING MANDALA!" cried Sailor Mars, rings of fire flying at Greyback from her palms.

The tandem attacks flew towards Greyback, who leaped onto the side of the building, and proceeded to jump with unnatural speed and agility from one wall to the other, dodging the fire rings and lightning orb with each leap.

"Dodgy bastard!" Mars cursed as she sent another wave of Burning Mandala at him.

Meanwhile, back in Diagon Alley, the Outers and Starlights were having their own share of troubles. Once the light from the Moonbeam had vanished and the screams ceased, both sides of the Wizards' War were able to resume their fighting. Through the blue fog that Mercury generated, both the Death Eaters and Aurors fumbled about, unable to pursue the Inner Senshi, but left to attack almost anything that had a humanoid shape; making both sides even more dangerous.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried as she intercepted a blow from a female Death Eater, who decided to lunge for the sea-coloured Sailor.

"Gyaah!" cried the witch as a jet of purple light blasted through the side of her head and out the other way, splashing blood and brain onto Uranus's face. The Senshi, as tough and masculine as she was, could taste the stomach acid in her vomit jump into her throat and mouth before forcing herself to swallow it back down. Never before could she remember being so close to death before, even with recalling her own demise previously.

"You alright?!"

"I'm fine," said Uranus quietly,standing back-to-back with her lover.

"This is ridiculous!" cursed Neptune as she sent a Deep Submerge to the source of the spell.

"You're telling me!" said Uranus before releasing a Space Sword Blaster towards a definitively Death Eater shape.

"There's too damn many of them!" they heard Sailor Star Healer shout after a Star Sensitive Inferno was released, narrowly missing its target.

"Hey! Watch it!" came Sirius's voice as he managed to get out of the way of the attack.

"Careful! You could kill someone with that much power!" protested Saturn, sending back three spells that were heading towards her and Pluto with a Silent Wall.

"Well, its either we kill them or they kill us!" Healer responded impatiently. "And I don't plan on dying here!"

"DEAD SCREAM!" came Pluto's voice as a violet planetoid sphere blasted a Death Eater away from a trio of Aurors who weren't able to see an oncoming attack from another group of Death Eaters.

"I don't care how you fight on your planet," gasped Pluto as she readied another attack, "but we do _not_ kill humans on this one!"

"Well, these humans aren't making it easy for us not to!" retorted Star Maker, who was using physical attacks at her opponents.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to see through this?!" demanded Sirius, who was keeping Pluto's back. "I can't tell _who _I'm cursing anymore!"

"Neither can I!" came the recognizable voice of one of the Death Eaters, unable to tell who was talking around him apart from the Senshi's attacks.

"This has gone on far enough!" ordered another Death Eater, who had backed as far away from the center of the fray as far as possible. "Retreat! Retreat!"

and with that, he jabbed his wand into his tattooed arm and dissaparated, sending a signal to his fellows to do the same. With a series of _cracks_ and _pops_, the fighting stopped, leaving only the seven Senshi and a handful more of Aurors alive and behind.

"Damn them!" growled Uranus as the fog lifted, revealing the carnage that was wrought upon Diagon Alley.

"H-Hotaru..." Neptune murmured, her eyes wide as she looked at the witch's body that had fallen at her feet. There was already a pool of blood that had formed from the hole in her head, and Sailor Neptune was now standing in it. "Whatever you do, don't look here right now."

The two lovers heard their charge make a sound that was half-way between a shriek and a gasp.

"We told you not to look," sighed Uranus as she wrapped her arms around Neptune's shoulder, guiding her away from the crime scene. She made the same gesture to Sailor Saturn, who was paralyzed where she stood. A small team of Aurors rushed over to the remains, and another dashed to Uranus and Neptune to clean off the blood.

"These are people..." she could hear the frightened Hotaru repeat under their breath. "Not aliens... not Daimons...they're people..."

"And they want to kill us," came Star Healer's voice from behind.

"Now's not the time for your bullshit, tranny," hissed Uranus as she continued to console Saturn. "And back off from me!" she barked at the wizard trying to magic away the bloodstains.

"And now's not the time for coddling, dyke," retorted Healer. "The kid's just shocked and'll get over it if she really is the Soldier of Death. Shouldn't you be worrying about the other kid?"

"Oh God," gasped Saturn, her senses returning to her with the idea of a greater horror befalling her best friend.

"Small Lady!" cried Pluto again, having almost forgotten about her charge in the heat of battle.

"Hey wait!" demanded Sirius, already furious with the turn of events and not about to let the Sailors disappear again. "You are _not_ leaving my sight until this is all-"

"Mr. Black," said Pluto, turning toward the Head of Magical Law Enforcement while the other six went ahead. "The scream that rattled the buildings was that of Sailor Chibi Moon. She is the youngest of us, and it is our duty to protect her and train her for being a proper soldier. She will _only_ scream like that if her life is in dire jeopardy, and unless you wish to help us save her, then you'd best get out of our way. If you have ever cared for a child, then you would understand."

And with that, Pluto turned on her heal and dashed after the other Senshi.

"What should we do, Sirius?" asked Kingsley, his wand still out. "We have reinforcements in route."

It didn't take even a second for Sirius to decide on the next course of action. "Have Coraline Ross file a report on all that's happened if she's not too hurt. You'll be in charge for now."

"But-!"

"I'm going with them!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he sprinted in the direction that the Sailors had gone. "I'll be damned if _any_ kid is harmed while I'm around!"

"ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

Higher and higher Greyback climbed, the old man joggling about with each movement. Mercury, even though she was busy trying to help Sailor Chibi Moon right herself, couldn't help but think of the whip-lash that poor Ollivander was probably going to suffer from, if he lived through this ordeal at all. She and Pallas managed to get the pink Sailor back on her feet, and Chibi Moon's world managed to correct itself as she did.

Finally, Greyback made it to the roof of the building, left of where the Senshi were, gripping to a rickity chimney stack for additional support. It was from that vantage point that he saw his still-pinned and semi-incapacitated comrades inspect their Dark Marks, now clearly visible as they gingerly rolled up their sleeves, before Disaparating. The Sailors turned their heads sharply when they heard the cracking of the vanishing wizards.

"You'll have to beg my pardon, ladies," Greyback seared as he shoved Ollivander onto his opposite shoulder, "But it seems that I'm required elsewhere."

"Oh, no you don't!" vowed Sailor Mars, turning back to her intended target as her anger burned in her eyes as bright as the flames she wielded. "BURNING MANDALA!"

"JUPITER COCOANUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter cried simultaneously.

The burning rings of fire were lifted by the currents of the whirlwind Sailor Jupiter summoned, cocoanut-sized balls of electric energy spinning around the charged twister. But the rings did not go out. In fact, all they did was spin with the ball-lightning as well, becoming an electrified, spinning pillar of fire that was heading straight towards the wolf-man.

Greyback only gave the girls a wicked grin and rude gesture before vanishing with a _crack_. The linked attack tore through where he had stood only milliseconds before, decimating the roof and demolishing the chimney.

"Chibi Moon!" Came Saturn's voice from around the corner.

She, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, and Sailor Stars Fighter, Healer, and Maker all rushed into the already crowded alleyway, the other Inner Senshi practically circling Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Pluto came up the rear.

"What happened?!" Mars couldn't help but gasp, noticing the few splatters of blood that still dotted parts of Uranus's face and cloths. Venus and Jupiter also noticed, giving the seven of them space to enter.

"You don't want to know," Uranus instructed as she wiped of the remains with her gloved hand. "Its not mine, if that's what you're thinking."

Somehow, that didn't make the three Inners feel any better.

"Small Lady, are you alright?" Pluto asked as she stopped at Chibi Moon's side next to Mercury.

"She'll be fine, I think," said Mercury, having already finished assessing Chibi Moon's condition. "She's just dazed a bit."

"Thank goodness," Saturn couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"W-where...?" Chibi Moon muttered, the world finally coming back into focus."Where'd... that thing...?"

"Its alright," Pallas said soothingly, placing her shoulder under Chibi Moon's armpit to help her up. "He's gone."

"Did you... get him?"

A silent pause was her reply.

"He got away," said Jupiter. "And he took the old man with him."

"He took...?" With how dizzy she still was, she felt as if she was going to puke at any moment.

"Keep it together!" urged Saturn, assisting Pallas with righting Chibi Moon. "You need to recover before you can go back to fighting."

"But Mr. Ollivander... He saved me..." Chibi Moon replied while she tried to fight off the effects of the Stunning spell on her own. "We can't just... Let him get..."

"Chibi Moon!" the other two gasped as she dislodged their grip from her, trying and failing to stand on her own.

"I-I'm a Sailor Soldier!" she exclaimed, pushing herself back to her feet. "It's my duty to help the innocent people of the world! It doesn't matter if its seven billion or just one! Sailor Soldiers are supposed to preserve life! If I fail to help, then I don't deserve to be one!"

Sirius Black arrived just in time to hear this exchange of words. Was this really the creed of these girls? If it was, then did they really stop thing _worse_ then Voldemort by themselves? He couldn't help but marvel at the resolution of Sailor Chibi Moon. He couldn't imagine how anyone so young have that much determination, even after being beaten like she seemed to be.

"I'm going after them," Chibi Moon replied, using the power of her own Silver Crystal to help her recover from the magic. "I need to at least try to save Mr. Ollivander, like he saved me!"

There was no denying it; not one of the Sailor Soldiers were going to dissuade or stop the child from going through what she proclaimed. If anything, they all were going to help try to save the wandmaker.

"I'm going to call Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said finally, "We should still be able to Teleport after them, and with her powers, she should be able to meet up with us from wherever the Aurors dumped her."

Wait a minute. Did the red one just say that one of his Aurors took her somewhere? But none of them saw a single Sailor Scout or Soldier or whatever until the standoff! The only one's they grabbed were civillian Witches and Wizards! He would have been notified immediately if someone managed to find Sailor Moon! Unless...

He saw Mars take what looked like a wrist-watch, and yelled at someone (the name she used, though, wasn't "Sailor Moon," but sounded like "Bunny" to him) while the others formed a circle. Finally, she shut off the strange device and joined the circle. Before he could say or do anything, though, they formed a multi-coloured pillar of light that became a sphere before zooming away, leaving a crator in the cobblestone pathway where they had stood.

* * *

**Woo! On a roll! Not really. Its taken me a ridiculously long time to pump out this chapter, due to how complicated the whole fight was (or, at least, how complicated it seemed to me). One of the most embarrassing aspects was when I was trying to get Greyback to retreat with the other Death Eaters. While I consider myself a well-versed Potterian, I did not notice nor was I aware (until I wikied it on three HP Wikias) that Greyback did not have the Dark Mark tattooed to him. You surprised? I was! Turns out that this is because, while he does work for Voldy on the side of Darkness, Voldemort abhors "Half-breeds" about as much as Umbridge does; he's just willing to work with them to get what he wants to do done. At the same time, Voldemort allows Greyback all the freedoms he desires (at least, until he had finished taking over the world; when he would either leash or put down the werewolf; not that Greyback is aware of this). So its a mutual partnership. **

**Sailor Aquarius: So what did you all think of the blood? I tried to convince Tsuki to allow me to put more in, but the idiot won't let me!  
**

**Tsuki-Chan:****That's because I believe in such a thing as too much of anything is too much.**

**Sailor Aquarius: Really? I was under the impression that you were just a chicken:BLEEP:  
**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** ... ****What did you call me?**

**Sailor Aquarius:****I called you a chicken:BLEEP:! Got a problem with that, :BLEEP:?**

**Tsuki-Chan:****(picks up Excalibur) NO ONE CALLS ME A F:BLEEP:ING CHICKEN:BLEEP:!**

**Sailor Aquarius:****Hey now, don't you even-!**

**Tsuki-Chan:****TAKE THIS! **

**:Tsuki-Chan Lifts sword over head, Sailor Aquarius braces:**

**Sailor Aquarius:****:blink blink: (does not see Tsuki-Chan until she notices author closing sound-proof door)  
**

**Tsuki-Chan: Be sure to keep him entertained. (Locks door)**

**Sailor Aquarius:****What?!**

**Excalibur:****:sings: I'm from the United K! I'm Looking for Heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur! **

**Sailor Aquarius:**_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Oh, forgot to mention. Started watching Soul Eater. Freaking hilarious! Favorite charactors thus far include Excalibur (featured in Omake rant-theater) and Death The Kid (Symmetry!) among others. Highly recommend that one if you haven't seen it.  
**

**So, returning to the fic, I pray that I have not disappointed you yet with this _actually_ brand-new chappie. I know, I know... I leave you all at horrible cliff-hangers. Hopefully I can leave a new chapter that won't have such a terrible one (unfortunately, it won't be the next one, though).**

**So, once again, thank you all for patronage. What do you think will happen next? Will the Senshi successfully succeed at saving Ollivander? What about the Aurors? Now that Sirius-Sama has overheard them (And as far as why he heard "Bunny" instead of "Usagi," that'd be the Linguas Charm again!), do you think he'll be hot on their trail soon? Will he be a help or a hindrance? Only time (and myself, when I post it) will tell!**

**And all reviews, positive, negative, or a combination of the two, will be highly appreciated! Thank you so much!**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


	12. Crossing Paths

**Okiday, Last update for now. Here's the newly revised half of a previously chopped chappie. Sorry that its still only half as long as it originally was; its probably the shortest chapter of this entire fic yet. But you finally get to see (what I hope is) one of your favorite scenes again! This is definitely one of mine!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12:  
**_

_**Crossing Paths**_

"Aw," Usagi whined, realizing that she was just abandoned. Kicking at the cement floor, she tried using her communicator.

"Chibiusa, are you there?" she asked into her wrist. "One of the wizard-police dumped me at a train station! Where are you?"

No answer.

She then tried the others. "Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Where are you?! Michiru-chan! Haruka-chan!..."

The lack of response from the others only irritated her more.

"Damnit!" the bunny cursed, stomping again.

Usagi was getting really irritated. What the heck was going on back there? She thought for a moment of transforming into Sailor Moon and just _teleporting_ back to Diagon Alley. But what if she got there, and none of the other Senshi were there? Or, even worse, it all turned out to be a false alarm and the only thing her presence as the Guardian of Love and Justice did was make things worse for their mission?

As she weighed the pros and cons of transforming, she started to pace. After a while, all she did was give herself a headache from the mental debate. She then proceeded to scream at her communicator, pace some more, and tap her toes in ponderment as she tried again to weigh her options. This was followed by some more cursing, more pacing, then, after she burnt herself out on energy being angry, she sank on a bench, tried listening to her MP3, made a solid attempt at reading her spellbooks, and tried one more time to contact the other girls again. Nothing...

"Maybe I should just head back to the hotel and grab some of our stuff..." Usagi muttered, putting her things back in the paper bag that contained the rest of her shopping, fully tired of trying to figure out the right solution. All twelve of them were highly-capable soldiers. Much more capable then she was anyways. Yes, she did finish most of the battles they fought, and if it wasn't for the Silver Crystal, everyone from Queen Beryl to Chaos would have already plunged the Earth into Darkness. But it was _only_ because of the Crystal. Not because of Usagi or her strength. She was still the Cry-Baby Usagi, with or without the Silver Crystal. The others were still much stronger and smarter then she was, and Usagi knew that. She knew that she was useless without any of them beside her. And because of that, she knew that she didn't _have_ to worry about them. They would be able to come out of whatever was going on just fine, and all she would get would be Rei-Chan clonking her on the head again. Usagi smiled slightly at that thought. She should just go back to where they were sure to meet up. She needed to get Luna, Artemis, and Diana over to the Leaky Cauldron anyway.

Having decided the next course of action, Usagi went over to the ticket station, waited in the line for a bit, and after asking for the quickest way back to the hotel, started checking her purse and pockets for her bus pass.

When she opened said purse though, a tinkling sound that she didn't pay attention to was coming from inside of it. Realizing what it was, Usagi dug through her purse desperately, the sound getting louder and louder as she rummaged through the bag, until she felt her fingers entwine around the cold metal of the Orgel.

Pulling it out, the star-shaped locket played the ancient melody of when Usagi was Princess Serenity, the gold crescent moon lazily revolving around the pink center as the tune played.

Usagi's eyes widened. The Orgel had remained silent since Mamoru had left for the United States. Usagi once again mentally scolded herself for being stupid, for not even realizing that it didn't play when Mamoru had come back after the Galaxia incident. Why she had never paid any attention to it until after her last encounter with him was a mystery. She could only remember those lonely nights, when Chibiusa and everyone in her house was asleep, when she would find herself unable to sleep without recalling the coldness of Mamoru's eyes and roughness of his touch on her skin. She would spend that time winding it and winding it, but the Orgel refused to play, leaving her alone with the nightmares to keep her company, unwilling to let her retreat into the sweeter moments of her existence...

So why was it playing now...?

Desperately, Usagi looked around. There were so many people here. People of different ages with different heights and different skin, hair, and eye colours. Yet the music box left no doubt in her heart. Endymion- the real Endymion, as his proper reincarnation- was close by.

"Miss?" the bemused ticket master asked when Usagi didn't move from her place in line.

"I'll get back to you," Serena replied as she started walking away, not paying attention to the now irked ticket master or the frustrated lady behind her was.

Grip tightening on the bag full of magic supplies, Orgal still clutched in her hand, she started frantically looking around for anyone who would look like her Prince. Dark hair, a kind face, the gentle touch that she could never forget, eyes the rich colour of the planet she had grown to love... What she would give to look into those eyes one more time, to see that smile. She didn't care if he called her names or teased her. Just as long as it was her real Prince Endymion, and not another one who would hurt her. _Please,_ she found herself pleading mentally as she briskly wandered around the station, listening to the Orgal desperately in case its tune would slow. _Please. please, God, let me see him again. Don't let me be alone anymore like this! Just let me see him again-!_

"Kya!"

"Umph!"

Instead of looking straight ahead, Usagi ended up bumping face-first into another pedestrian. All of Usagi's shopping spilled everywhere, but it was now joined by the belongings of the other person. Usagi herself fell backwards, landing on her rear, as did the person she ran into.

"Ah," Usagi moaned, rubbing her sore buttocks.

"You all right?" the other asked as he righted himself to a seated position. Usagi looked up and gasped.

At first, the raven-colored hair and the kind voice had made Usagi's spirit soar. Had her search for Chibiusa's father ended so quickly? Was it really a matter of both literally and metaphorically bumping into Endymion's true reincarnation? For one brief second, the rabbit genuinely believed all this to be so. She had believed that her true love had returned to her at last. Then she felt her heart sink as quickly as it flew.

The person she had ran into was a young man who did indeed have raven-black hair, but it was incredibly untidy and touched his ears and collar easily. He still was significantly taller then her, maybe as tall as Mamoru, but Usagi could tell even from her seated position that he was still maybe an inch shorter then him. Maybe with time, he would be that tall, but it was hard to tell. He was also much younger; probably no older then Usagi was. But the most striking contrast between Usagi's memory of both Mamoru and Endymion, and the boy she ran into, was his eyes. They were green. A bright, brilliant green like a forest of emeralds, instead of the dark, mysterious blue of space that Usagi recalled. They were also framed by rounded glasses, and were a great deal more open and expressive to the world then Mamoru's had been; Mamoru would show his true feelings and thoughts rarely and only to Usagi most of the time, and that was after numerous trials of love. This guy was more friendly and open, period. Mamoru may have upon occasion used reading glasses every now and then, but this boy apparently needed them all the time.

"Are you all right?" he asked again, genuine concern shining through those green windows into his soul. He even lacked that brashness that Mamoru had when he and Usagi met. For some reason, Usagi had expected that Endymion would have called her something like "Odango-Atama" or something else that would get her riled up. Usagi choked back a tear. This guy was in no way what Endymion would be by a long shot.

Further proof was when she saw how red his face was turning. At first, she wasn't sure why, but then she fallowed the direction of his emerald gaze, which ended right between her legs, in the short denim skirt she had forgotten she was wearing. His head shot behind his shoulder as he avoided looking a moment longer, just before Usagi's reaction manifested itself.

"Kya!" She cried again, closing her legs into a proper sitting and pulling her skirt down as far as it would go.

"I am so incredibly sorry, miss!" the boy hastily added, grabbing a piece of cloth to cover the sight while she righted herself.

"I-I-I'm fine," the rabbit replied, feeling her own cheeks burn to a similar shade of red. "S-sorry to bump into you like that."

"M-my fault entirely," said the boy, finally looking back at the girl once he was sure she had fixed herself. That only further ensured the unlikeliness of him being Endymion. "I-I really shouldn't be staring- I-I mean, standing in the middle of a walkway with a load like that."

That was true. While his aunt was busy trying to find the most efficient route back to Surrey without having to wait for his uncle to get out of work, he had just stood in the middle of the walkway while he tried to find a decent bench to sit at while he waited, partially buried under all of the shopping he had been designated to carry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Usagi gasped, seeing the extent of the mess around her. Among the spell-books and magic artifacts were department store dresses, kitchen wears, gym wear, and a seemingly great deal of lingerie. Really gaudy, lacy lingerie, in an assortment of colours and designs, with the hot-pink ones being in his hands.

Usagi immediately placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the roaring laugh that was itching to come out, while the boy's face turned red as he realized that he had unwittingly used one of the undergarments to censor his view of Usagi's.

"P-please- (giggle) forgive me," Usagi tried to say between giggles. "It's just that- you have- pfft!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

It didn't matter who you were, if you were caught having that many female undergarments of that particular design, and had tried to keep yourself from seeing someone else's with the gaudiest set of knickers of the lot, it was the most embarrassing thing on the planet. Especially when it was compounded by a girl laughing at you. In an attempt to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible, he started organizing as much of the mess as he could, starting with the books.

Usagi's urge to laugh was silenced immediately, though, when his hand and eyes fell on one of the books. When she noticed he was reading the title, she swallowed. _Crap, _she thought, _Now he's going to look at me like I'm a freak with an occult fetish or something!_

However, instead of gawking at Usagi or looking at her like she was a weirdo, he immediately clasped a hand over his forehead and turned his face away from her, handing her the book.

_Crap,_ the boy thought as he saw that one of the books was called _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage. Afraid that the girl had already seen it, he placed his hand on his forehead and turned away again, hoping against hope that she _didn't_ know who he was already. The last thing he needed was for rumors to spread throughout school about how _he _had not only seen the up-skirt of a fellow student, but was also in possession of so many ladies' undergarments.

The blond blinked from him to the book. Other then the title, there really wasn't anything that would warrant him hiding his face, or, at least, looking like he was hiding his face. She made a quick check to be sure that the traitorous piece of denim wasn't providing an encore of her powder-blue bakini-cuts, before she took the book from him and tried to separate as many of her belongings from his as possible.

He dared to look back at her, only for a second, as he picked up a newsy-hat with a star-shaped buckle that didn't belong in his aunt's shopping. Judging by her looks, she probably was the same age as him, but hers wasn't a face he could remember seeing in the school hallways. Such a combination made it more likely that she was about to ask for him to sign something or some other similar level of embarrassment that he didn't want to deal with, especially as he was supposed to keep a low key. Either that, or a much nastier surprise in the school notifications. He handed her the newsy, assuming that it was hers, trying not to look directly at her, and then proceeded to gather the assortment of belongings. Usagi, in turn, started picking up the lacy underwear and replacing them in the bag they seemed to come from.

"Erm," he mumbled, waving the newsy to avoid having to make eye-contact, "You really should be more careful about what you carry. If I were a Muggle, you'd probably be in trouble with the Ministry."

When Usagi saw the hat he was handing her, and when she realized that it was the one she was supposed to be wearing, she almost screamed. Chibiusa, if not the other Senshi, had made it clear that she couldn't walk around with her hair in odango while it was possible to run into anyone from the Wizarding community, good or bad, looking for them. They were going to kill her for exposing herself, even if it was accidental. She was sure of it. On top of that, judging from the lack of shock from seeing that she owned a potions book, she had to assume that he was a wizard too. Could he possibly be one of the Dark Lord's henchmen? Or did he work for Mr. Black? No, he was her age. Maybe he was Mr. Black's son? Or a friend of Mr. Black's child? Her mind went reeling with the possibilities of how he could be someone she should have avoided, all of them less likely, but no less real, then the next.

When the blond made a sound like she was about to scream, the boy couldn't help but look at her directly. The first thing he noticed immediately was her hair. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before, but he couldn't recall in the history of his waking memory seeing anyone with hair that was as long as this girl's or styled in such a way. He most certainly would have recalled seeing someone with such super-long hair, especially if the hair came out in pony-tail buns. How _did_ she get hair to come out of the buns? He knew that his best female friend had used a number of charms and potions to get her hair to look right for a date, but to get hair to look like that... As a student, she'd know that magic outside of schools was forbidden, so did she just have a non-magic trick to it? He'd just have to ask Hermione in his next owl...

The next thing he noticed was that she was about to cry. However, it wasn't really a cry of sadness, or anger, or any other emotion that he could register; the only thing that he could think of was a really young child. A really young child who had tripped and skinned her knee, and couldn't stop crying not because she was hurt, but because she fell. And for some reason, he wanted to laugh. Not out of malice, but the way that this girl's blue eyes blubbed and her face morphed into that silly, almost upset expression, it just seemed so... amusing. He could remember his cousin making faces like that in his younger years (and even occasionally at his present age), but it was, in a strange way, adorable on her. Like something he had seen in a sitcom or cartoon. Forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding his face, he removed his hand from his forehead and tried to stifle his own laugh with it.

Usagi jammed the cap back into place, making sure that the buns were undetectable underneath, casting first an embarrassed/teary glance at the boy, then an angry one for his laugh. What the heck was so funny? Admittedly, by the fact that he was laughing at her instead of seizing and arresting her, he wasn't after her or any of the other Senshi. But were her buns really that ridiculous to him? She remembered how Mamoru, Haruka, and Seiya all called her "Odango-Atama," saying her hair looked like steamed buns. Did Westerners have a similar sense of humor? Or was it just weird because they didn't eat dango? Her watery glare only made him laugh more as she shoved more designer clothing into his bags. When he noticed that her glowering was in genuine displeasure, his laughter died away into awkwardness. Something inside told him that it was stupid to laugh at a girl.

When he had all but stopped laughing all together (He could feel himself sweat-dropping) she noticed something under his hair; the lightning-shaped mark on his forehead.

"Hey, that thing on your head," Usagi said, the curiosity getting the better of her anger, and her awareness of personal space being forgotten about as she brushed a lock of his hair away from it for a better look. "How'd you get that?"

He didn't realize just how close she actually was until he felt her finger brush his forehead slightly, right where his scar was.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, falling backwards in reaction to the sudden invasion of his bubble.

"Huh?" Blinked Usagi. Then she remembered her manners. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to know how you got that mark."

_Great,_ thought the boy as he straightened himself back up. _Just great. Now she's asking me how I got-_

Hold on.

Did she just ask him _how_ he had gotten his scar?

"Excuse me?" he asked, now handing her the box that contained her uniform.

"It looks like a really neat tattoo," Usagi commented, trading her uniform back for a box with a food processor on the label. "I mean, I've never really seen anyone who'd want to tattoo themselves on their head, but-"

"Wait a minute," the boy said, putting up a hand. She had to be pulling his leg. "You're saying that you don't know about my scar?"

Usagi looked up at him. Was he full of himself or something? "Am I supposed to?" she asked with an edge of sarcasm. Yes, the majority of the faults of this meeting were hers, but if he wasn't one of the Wizards who would seen Sailor Moon and recognize her as such, then that meant that he was nothing more then a civilian who happened to be a wizard, and thus, unless he was a celebrity of some sort, she had no need to know who he was beyond the fact that they had a slim chance of running into each other again in school.

"You're going to be a sixth year as well, right?" the boy asked, examining her for if it was a ploy or not. "So surely you've heard _something_ about me that would warrant you wanting to, I don't know, shake my hand or ask for my autograph or something?"

"Okay, I'm really sorry for running into you, knocking all your stuff over, and touching you without permission" said Usagi, now even more irritated then ever that day. "But to say that I aught to want to shake your hand because of your scar or whatever is a bit much, isn't it?"

"Aren't you going to Hogwarts?" the boy asked as he handed her back her wand, being sure that the case was closed. He was just as irritated as she was. He had never wanted to be a Chosen One or famous or anything, but he had never ran into a witch or wizard who didn't know his name, and if she was genuine in her lack of knowledge... he didn't even know _how_ any witch or wizard could go anywhere without knowing that the Dark Lord had come back.

"So what if I am?" the bunny retorted, shoving one of the designer dresses his way.

"Are you saying that you have never heard of Harry Potter or Voldemort?" the boy returned, shoving another pile of books her way.

"Yeah, I know about Baldy-mort," Usagi hissed, having forgotten about her cover. "Ugly guy with a nasty attitude problem who's been trying to rule over all of wizard kind?"

The boy snorted. Baldy-Mort? This chick must have been crazier then the Weasley Twins. He now couldn't stop himself from laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked crossly. Now he was laughing at her?

"S-sorry!" he guffawed, wiping away a tear. "It's just... (snort)... How can you...(chuckle)... not know me...(snicker)...but call Voldemort...(laugh) ...I can't even say it..." He thought that he might as well die laughing, this was too ridiculous.

"Am I not supposed to call him that?" Usagi asked, very confused and now feeling more stupid and left-out then ever as he continued to laugh.

"It's all right," Harry managed to get out between fits of laughter, "I've just never... (more laughing)... heard anyone call him that."

"I'm sorry," muttered Usagi. How many sorrys was that now? She hadn't kept count, but she could tell that she had apologized more then she had ever done in one day.

"For what?" the boy asked, trying to tame his fit. "It's good that you can make fun of him like that. Most wizards can't even say his name, let alone joke like that."

He handed Usagi the last of her potion ingredients as she handed him the remaining box that was dropped (a set of kitchen knives).

"As for not knowing who I am," he continued, still grinning as he successfully tried to stand back up with his load replaced, "While it _is_ weird that you know about Voldemort but not me, that just means that I get to introduce myself like a normal person. I'm Harry Potter." He would have offered his hand, but now that he had all of Aunt Petunia's shopping stacked on top of him again, it seemed like it would only cause him to drop it again.

"I'm U-" She stopped herself. If she could salvage her cover, she had to give him the name Chibiusa gave her. What was it again?

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, unsure if he had heard her say something or not.

"I'm Serena Moon," she said quickly as she sprang to her feet as well, inwardly giving herself a V sign for remembering it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Serena," Harry beamed, nodding his head in an effort to bow as he couldn't offer his hand. "It's definitely not every day that I get to meet someone from school who's never heard of me. What house are you in?" Harry couldn't remember ever meeting this girl before, but she said that she went to Hogwarts, so shouldn't he recall seeing her in the hallways or something?

"Eh..." Serena sweat-dropped. What did he mean by house?

"Hurry up, boy!" came a shrill voice from the ticket master's station. It was the lady that Usagi was in front of when she was trying to get a bus pass, and she was huffing over towards them at a brisk, almost militant pace.

"That's my Aunt Petunia," Harry sighed. While he didn't like going around London with his aunt, he did inwardly admit that he was enjoying himself with his confusing yet amusing classmate. Usagi thanked Kami-sama for his aunt's timing.

"So I might see you on the train, then?" Harry asked, turning towards his horse-faced aunt.

"Erm, sure," said Serena, trying not to seem confused. She may have had a variety of spells "downloaded" into her brain, but honestly knew _nothing_ about Hogwarts, wizard history, or how she was to get to this new school. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Harry-kun!"

"Say what?" Harry turned back toward her, confused by what she said.

Usagi clamped her hands on her mouth again. Did she just say something she wasn't supposed to say?

Harry was about to ask her to say it again, still not sure if he had heard her right, when she noticed something glitter on the ground. "Hey, you forgot your-"

"See ya!" Usagi shouted as she dashed into the nearest girls' public toilet.

Harry gave a bemused expression to the point in which he saw the bun-tailed girl disappeared.

"Quit your dawdling, boy, or we're going to miss our train," said Petunia curtly, anxious to be home in time to cook supper.

"Coming," Harry called back, turning around quickly. "Woops!"

All of the shopping crashed down again, and Aunt Petunia made a face as if she had just swallowed a lemon.

"You clumsy little brat," she cursed as she tried to pick up all the boxes and bags quickly, being sure to place the spilled contents in its proper storage.

"Sorry about that," Harry said one more time as he pocketed the gold star-shaped object that Serena had dropped.

* * *

Usagi ran into the single-stalled bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. She sank back onto the toilet, feeling her blood pump through her veins as she gripped her belongings tighter. How the heck she was going to get through the process of getting into Hogwarts was beyond her. What was it that that Harry boy asked her about? Houses? Usagi knew that some schools in japan would name their class rank, and wondered if that was what he meant.

And why did she say "Harry-_kun_?" Was the Linguas Spell wearing off already? When she spoke, she could hear the English words coming out of her mouth even though she knew only a handful of English phrases from class and pop culture. _Was_ there an English equivalent? She didn't know. And what was that about a train? She'd just have to ask Chibiusa about that too.

As for Harry himself, Usagi wasn't really sure what to think. He had seen her odango, she had dropped all of her magic supplies in front of him, he just so happened to be a wizard, and she was supposed to know who he was by his lightning bolt scar? He was most certainly full of himself.

But he did laugh when she called Voldemort "Baldy-Mort," and every smile he gave her was sincere. So even if he was a bit egocentric, he still seemed to be a nice guy. He at least had the decency to look away when she accidentally flashed him.

"Usagi! Where are you?!" came a familiar voice from her wrist, breaking Usagi from her revere.

"Rei-chan?!" the bunny gasped, turning to her communicator. When she flipped it open, she saw Sailor Mars's panicked and angry face glaring at her.

"Where the heck did you go?!" yelled Mars from the communicator. Usagi had to hold her wrist away because of the sheer volume.

"It wasn't my fault!" Usagi retaliated crossly, "That fan-girl Auror had grabbed me and brought me to this bus station, and-!"

"And me and the other Sailors are busy right now dealing with some more Death Eaters!" Mars shouted. It was just then that Usagi realized that Rei was wearing her Senshi Tiara. "They apparently kidnapped Mr. Ollivander right after you left the store! We're gonna Sailor Teleported after them! Get your ass over to us as soon as possible!" And with that, the communicator went dead.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted in panic. She had been waiting around talking to a guy while the others were fighting. Why didn't she go back, like she thought of doing when she first landed there?! She'd fail as their leader if she didn't do something to help them now. Usagi had to find a way to get to the other Senshi and help them.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

The light from her transformation filled the tiny restroom, but a young woman with a large red stain on her blouse was too busy arguing with her male companion to notice the pink and white flash from within.

"You're such a wanker, Johnathan!" The woman yelled, now turning her attention to the locked door. "Hey! How long are you going to stay in there!?"

"Please calm down, love," said Johnathan, trying not to cause a commotion.

"Calm down?!" The woman shouted. "First you take me to the worst restaurant in the 'ole of London, then ruin my favorite blouse, and the only decent lavatory in the area's locked with no sign of someone in there! And you expect me to calm down?!"

"I'll get someone to check if its occupied or not, sweetheart," the man sighed, sweat-dropping slightly. "Just give me a moment..."

While the man went to get a caretaker, the woman tapped her foot impatiently, constantly pounding on the door and shouting at its occupant, only to receive no answer.

By the time Johnathan arrived with a caretaker, the door was still locked and the woman was even more irate then ever.

"'Scuse me," said the elderly janitor, "But is anybody in there?" when they were met with no response, the old man took out his keys and unlocked the door, only to find that it was completely empty and void of any indications that someone with a large amount of shopping was in it only seconds before.

* * *

**Hurray! They finally meet! (again, admitedly) Finally done revising and posting these! (at least until I have new chapters to put up). Yes, I'm hoping that this extension is an improvement on the original manuscript. I'll admit, I didn't originally think of having panties be involved in this so soon, but after the last couple of chapters, and given how serious (somewhat) the original edition of this was, I felt that an extra laugh here and there would do it some good. The fact that I've been spending a _lot_ of time with panties lately (laundry-day) kinda flowed into this. I also wanted to make Harry and Usagi both blush. Call me a perv if you will, I personally think the scene was improved by it (well, mostly due to the extra delving into the minds of our main characters, but I think it helps too.) **

**So, I've been going though some of the reviews I've received, and while I do appreciate every single one of them, there have been questions asked that may not have been answered either in the context of the story or by me personally. Well, not to fear! I will use this time now to answer your inquiries with the help of my muse, Sailor Aquarius. **

**Sailor Aquarius:****:opens envelope containing reviews that include questions: Ahem. First question, "Who is Ross?"**

**Tsuki-Chan:****Simple. Coraline Ross is an O.C. I created, intended to be a parody of Otaku and Otaku culture. While she is not intended to make fun of any specific person, she is meant to be characterized after a more extreme variety of Otaku, probably of the category I feel I fall into. She is intended to be somewhat of a cop-variation of the character Alec O. Howell from Ceres, Celestial Legend.  
**

**Sailor Aquarius:****Next question. "What did Sirius mean by 'Why weren't [the Senshi] here during the first War?' Couldn't he tell that they would be too young to have been able to help, even if they wanted to?"**

**Tsuki-Chan: The reason behind that is the fact that (within this fic's universe) wizards are the product of the unions between Earth-born humans, and Interplanetary-born humans. On a subliminal, neurobiological level, Wizards have a sort of innate knowledge that those whose powers come from beyond the Earth have much longer lifespans, longevity, and youth then those of the Earth. They can't quite put their finger on it, but while they don't know a Senshi by their civilian identity, they know deep within themselves (although, as you will see in future chapters, they will completely deny it repeatedly) that there have always been Senshi (that knowledge stemming from the DNA that came from their interplanetary harritage). To sum it up, its because Sirius doesn't understand how the girls can have such powers and claim to be responsible for the peace and safety of the Earth if they really are as young as they seem.  
**

**Sailor Aquarius: Next, "Why do you keep switching the names of the characters?"**

**Tsuki-Chan: Reason being that I, in my own mind, use the names interchangeably. Its also because I know a lot of Sailor Moon fans who only know the characters by their dubbed names, and for fans who are only familiar with the dub to enjoy, I have the names alternating. As it gets closer to the school year within the story, I'll probably be using the English names more and more, but I can't make any promises that I'll stop doing that completely. **

**Sailor Aquarius:****Last question, since I'm tired of having to read these for my pathetic excuse for a writer, and really want to get said writer to stop yammering and get back to work.**

**Tsuki-Chan:**** Just read it, you worthless excuse of a muse!**

**Sailor Aquarius:****Ahem, "Do we really need the assorted Japanese tidbits shoved into the fic?"**

**Tsuki-Chan:****Need it? Probably not. When I started this, I was still in high school, and lived in a town where anything that was outside of the towns demographic culturally (which meant anything to do with anime or Asian culture) was almost a complete mystery, unless you were a fan of anime. When I became a fan of anime, I also delved into Japanese culture, and had to explain to some of my peers and family who were unfamiliar with the culture what certain things meant. As this is a crossover fic, I naturally assumed that some of my readers may know everything about Harry Potter not know anything about Sailor Moon or anything Japanese at all for that manner. When I moved out of my small town and into a much larger city (which, strangely, still has a small-town mentality and approach to how it functions), I learned that such was not the case, as the world is much larger then I once believed, and is becoming (from my own perspective) larger still. At this point, the only reason why the Japanese tidbits are still here (and further reasoning why they were here to begin with in the first place) was to illustrate the culture shock Usagi and some of the other girls are going through (although Usagi is going to be less adapt then the rest). As it continues, you will probably see less and less of it. And yes, when I started this, I didn't know what I was doing. _I was fifteen and ignorant when I started writing this! _I am much older now, and I've learned a great deal more about Japanese language and culture (as that is still my intended Major). The faults of my earlier chapters, which I don't really want to think about until this is finished, were the mistakes that many writers within that age group make. Am I going to continue with it though? For a little while, yes, until the Senshi have completely assimilated into the Wizarding World, and even after that, it'll turn up here and there. I'm not writing this because I think this is a phenomenal piece of literature. I write it because its my hobby that I enjoy doing, and I thought it'd be a good story for a fanfiction. Not because I dream of becoming a published writer. On top of that, continuing to write is how one becomes better at it. **

**And that concludes today's Q and A for the time being. I'm sorry for not answering your questions privately, thinking that this public answering would explain both to present and future readers (that, and I hate repeating myself). **

**So, getting back onto the main track, What was you're opinion of this revised variation? Please be honest as far as whether or not this is fantastic or garbage, or if the original was better then this (or vice verse). What do you think will happen next? Will the other Senshi be able to save Ollivander? Will Sailor Moon make it in time to help her friends save the world? Will Harry always remember her for her panties? (j/k) All will be revealed within good time! Now, I must be off, for I have more chapters to write in this fic (and others) as well as homework to do and orientation next week at my new job (Yay!) So, I bid the farewell for now, until we post again.  
**

**Oh, and before I forget, I dedicate this chapter (minus the author's notes) as an admittedly, but none the less a valentine to all my readers. Here's wishing that this Valentine's Day, whether it was spent with a lover or just friends and family, has brought you love, laughter, happiness, and enough chocolate to remind you on a regular basis how sweet life can be. For "The greatest thing we'll ever learn, is just to Love and be Loved in return" (Toulouse, from Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge)**

**Happy Valentines Day, everyone!**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tsuki-Chan**_


End file.
